Un problème avec les narcissiques ?
by Yuumi
Summary: HGDM 'Je finirai bien par le trouver, ton maudit journal, Malefoy.' 'Et si je le cache dans mon pantalon, tu iras le chercher...' Bel et bien fini, chapitre II réécrit !
1. Un couteau, c'est vicieux

**Titre** : Un problème avec les narcissiques ?

**Auteur** : Yuumi

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient exclusivement à JK Rowling.

**Genre** : Humour, romance.

**Couples** : HGDM

**Résumé** : Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter. Jamais. Ce pari était si stupide qu'il en est devenu écœurant. Mais Hermione Granger ne se laissera pas abattre, puisque après tout,_"Aller piquer le journal intime de Drago Malefoy dans la salle commune des Serpentard ", _ça semble si excitant...

**Note** : L'histoire se déroule sur **dix jours**, soit **du 15 au 25 décembre 1996**. Elle ne prend **pas compte du tome six**, mais se déroule dans une période transitoire de cette sixième année. Les phrases en Italiques représentent les pensées.

* * *

**Chapitre I**

_Les règles du jeu_

**P**ouf. Un flocon de neige venait de s'écraser maladroitement contre la fenêtre, pour entamer une descente relativement rapide contre le verre embué. Ginny sursauta.

C'était si simple, comme jeu.

Il suffisait d'une soirée de libre, un soir d'hiver de préférence, parce que c'était plus drôle quand il faisait froid dehors.

La présence de quelques filles était également requise. Dans l'ordre, de droite à gauche : Ginny Weasley, jeune fille rousse au regard perdu dans le paysage enneigé qui s'étendait au-delà des remparts de Poudlard, Hermione Granger, les yeux plongés dans un bouquin de Niveau Six, Parvati Patil, aux yeux brillants de malice et enfin Lavande Brown, sa meilleure amie, assise en tailleur à même le sol.

Le mois de décembre n'était visiblement pas apprécié de tous. Parvati grogna une énième fois. Non, Hermione, elle ne voulait pas travailler. _Non, sans façon, Ginny. Tu me donnes froid rien qu'à squatter la fenêtre en pyjama. Lavande, allume la cheminée, tu veux._  
Les Gryffondor n'étaient pas faits pour les températures négatives.

Et puis elles s'ennuyaient, de toute façon. Si bien que Lavande Brown avait proposé aux filles de jouer à un jeu. Mais pas n'importe quel jeu.

Ce jeu.

Elle avait enfoncé la main dans sa poche de pyjama, le sourire aux lèvres, et en avait sorti, comme par magie, un vieux couteau qu'elle avait subtilisé à son père, à son insu bien entendu. Si monsieur Brown était au courant de la kleptomanie affirmée de sa fille, il l'enverrait immédiatement au couvent. D'un geste vif, elle posa le couteau rouillé sous les yeux des trois jeunes filles qui lui faisaient face. Réactions ?

Parvati eut un gloussement significatif et sauta du haut de son lit pour s'asseoir à côté de sa comparse. La cheminée en ronronna de plaisir. Ginny soupira mollement, sachant parfaitement à quoi s'attendre et son regard rejoignit le flot de ses pensées. _Il fait froid dehors._

Hermione ? Eh bien, elle n'avait pas levé le nez de son livre. Pourtant, elle avait parfaitement entendu le bruit métallique qu'avait fait le couteau en rencontrant brutalement le sol, oui, ce bruit-là. Intérieurement, elle avait frissonné légèrement, parce qu'elle savait. Oui, elle savait qu'on allait l'obliger à jouer.

Ce jeu stupide.

Elle les aurait bien frappées, ces pimbêches. Pire que le strip-poker, ce jeu était un véritable vice, une obsession. Une nouvelle mode, qui s'était répandue comme la peste. La dernière fois qu'elle y avait joué, elle s'était retrouvée obligée de danser la Macarena devant, oh, disons...Une bonne vingtaine de personnes. Et, heureusement qu'ils appartenaient tous à sa maison, sinon dans un élan de désespoir elle aurait avalé sa baguette magique. _Si la mort ne vient pas à toi, va à la mort._

Elle leva les yeux, redoutant une masse de regards vitreux sensée la faire abdiquer. Prudemment, elle croisa le regard suppliant des deux jeunes filles et, y trouvant une dérangeante lueur de défi, referma son livre d'un geste las.

« D'accord », grinça-t-elle en se laissa tomber sur le parquet défraîchi. Les quatre jeunes filles se mirent hâtivement en cercle autour du couteau.

Le jeu de la bouteille, avec plus de choix. Le jeu de la mort, en plus flippant.

Parvati gloussa à nouveau et jeta un bref regard à Lavande qui, d'un geste professionnel, fit tourner le couteau. Le pointe rouillée tournait, incertaine, et menaçait de s'arrêter sur chaque visage, chaque élément du décor. Est-ce que la cheminée irait embrasser Dean Thomas ? Ou préférerait-elle danser la Salsa avec Seamus...

Hermione, Ginny, Parvati, Lavande...Hermione, Ginny...Parvati. Le destin était scellé à partir du moment où l'arme avait choisi sa victime. Hermione déglutit avec difficulté.

Le manche désigne le bourreau.

Hermione. Ça tombait bien; le bouquin que lisait la jeune fille aux yeux ambrés était particulièrement intéressant. Et se venger ne faisait de mal à personne... Enfin presque. Malheureusement pour Parvati, Hermione était plutôt rancunière. Ce fut d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle prit un temps fou avant de poser la question fatidique.

**Un**... **Deux**... **Trois**... **Quatre**... Le cœur de Parvati battait si vite... **Cinq**... **Six**..._Tiens, il recommence à neiger_... **Sept**... _Hermione, allez_... **Huit**... **Neuf**_... Je vais mourir, je vais mourir !_... **Dix**.

« Action ou vérité ? »

* * *

**L**a tension retomba mollement et Ginny, jouant des coudes, s'avança un peu plus dans le cercle improvisé. Lavande se gratta l'épaule, guettant le moindre mouvement de son acolyte. Celle-ci commençait à transpirer. Hermione ferma les yeux, souriant aux anges. _Le bonheur des uns fait le malheur des autres_. Le destin de Parvati reposait entre ses mains. Mains moites, souffle court, la victime se rongea nerveusement les ongles.

« Hum... » Commença Parvati, hésitante. « ... Je vais prendre... Euh... »

Dix-neuf heures trois. Bientôt quatre... _Dépêche-toi, Parvati, on n'a pas toute la nuit._

« Bon, vérité. »

Apparemment, Parvati n'était pas si touche-à-tout que l'on ne le prétendait. Peut-être était-ce depuis qu'elle avait dansé avec le Survivant... _Il dansait si mal que ça ?_

Merlin, que de questions, que de tension. Tant que l'on pourrait en oublier la plus importante. Mais quelle question fallait-il poser, d'ailleurs ? Une question à en faire rougir de honte la concernée... Oh, le bourreau avait déjà une idée...

« Parvati Patil, as-tu déjà eu envie de coucher avec un professeur de l'école ? », lui demanda-t-elle alors.

Le visage d'Hermione restait impassible, mais elle réprimait l'envie furieuse d'afficher un sourire narquois. Déjà, celui-ci naissait aux commissures de ses lèvres...

Trois regards perçants se posèrent sur Parvati, à présent cramoisie. La victime se trahissait d'elle-même. Maintenant, restait à savoir qui... Quoique visiblement, Lavande semblait le savoir car elle ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement et elle pointa son amie du doigt, choquée.

« Non ! Ne me dis pas que...Non ! »

Parvati se mordit la lèvre et hocha vigoureusement la tête, honteuse. Ginny et Hermione se regardèrent un instant, perplexes. Qui était ce mystérieux individu ?

« Qui ? Qui ? » S'enquit Ginny, avide.

Lavande se pencha alors vers son oreille et lui chuchota quelque chose qui échappa à l'ouïe aiguisée d'Hermione. La petite rouquine étouffa un gloussement, partagée entre l'horreur et l'étonnement. Elle se tourna vers son amie aux boucles brunes qui dévissait nonchalamment le bouchon de sa bouteille d'eau.

« Elle parle du centaure », lui souffla-t-elle un peu trop fort.

Il y eut alors un silence ébahi. Hermione avala de travers et s'étouffa à moitié. Ses doigts se crispèrent involontairement autour de la bouteille qui rendit l'âme en un ultime gémissement.

« Non ! »

Mourant de honte et passablement furieuse, Parvati relança le couteau pour qu'il recommence sa danse infernale, pressée de se venger. Hermione...Lavande...Parvati...Ginny...Hermione... Lavande...Parvati...Ginny.

Pas de chance. Le bout du couteau désignait Lavande. Mais bien décidée à venger son amie, celle-ci acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête.

« Action ou vérité ? »

Ginny haussa les épaules et la réponse fusa.

« Action. »

Eh oui, les Weasley étaient suicidaires. Quand ils n'avaient pas de feu sous la main, ils jouaient au jeu du couteau. Lavande sourit largement. Elle comptait bien en profiter. A côté d'elle, la cheminée en soupira d'aise.

« Hum... Alors, tu vas... Aller trouver Neville et lui demander de te prêter son caleçon à cœurs, celui qu'il garde pour les grandes occasions. Et je le veux. _Maintenant »_, ajouta-t-elle, les yeux plissés.

La petite rouquine plissa les yeux à son tour et tenta de comprendre ce qui se passait dans l'esprit tordu de Lavande. Mais, n'arrivant décidément pas à déceler les causes de son sadisme (que l'on devine inné), se leva prestement. Pour rien au monde elle n'abandonnerait.

On ne sut comment, on ne sut pourquoi, mais à peine quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny fourra sous le nez de la jumelle Patil un vêtement rouge et blanc, un léger fard rehaussant ses pommettes. Lavande prit la chose, la soupesa, la déplia et avec une exclamation dégoûtée, se déclara vaincue.

Ginny, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, lança le couteau. Tel un trophée de guerre, il fut décidé que le caleçon de Neville servirait d'essuie-tout.

Pour la troisième fois en une demi-heure, le cœur d'Hermione faillit rater un battement. Mais cette fois-ci était la bonne. Le couteau s'était arrêtée devant elle, pointe tendue. Et, oh, surprise ! Le manche désignait la personne de Parvati Patil.

« Action ou vérité ? » Minauda la jeune tigresse, une lueur folle alimentant son regard de braise.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, perturbée. Elle ne voulait pas paraître faible et lâche devant les plus grandes commères de Poudlard. Merlin, si Harry la voyait... Il lui dirait sûrement de ne pas s'en faire. Mais elle était toute seule à présent. Entourée de trois paires d'yeux insistants.

Agacée, elle passa une main moite dans sa crinière de lionne. Et soupira, une énième fois.

« Allez, soyons fous, action. »

Parvati et Lavande se frottèrent les mains, les yeux brillants. Ginny offrit à Hermione son sourire le plus encourageant. Il allait falloir à Hermione beaucoup de recul et beaucoup de courage, à présent, pour affronter la crise de sadisme aigu de son bourreau. Soudainement, Parvati se redressa et s'assit en tailleur devant la victime, les yeux brillants d'une excitation enfantine.

« J'ai trouvé ! » Hurla-t-elle presque.

Agitant les mains dans tous les sens pour illustrer ses propos, elle se pencha vers ses trois amies.

« Il paraîtrait - enfin, j'ai entendu dire par cette imbécile de Pitbull qui parle trop fort - qu'une certaine personne confie ses émotions de Serpentard rebelle à un ami imaginaire qu'on appelle plus communément _journal intime_. »

Elle s'arrêta, le souffle court. De son côté, Hermione s'autorisa un léger sourire. _Quoi que l'on dise, Parvati Patil restera toujours et à jamais la pire commère de Poudlard_.

Ses "il paraît" se répétaient et se déformaient à indéfiniment dans l'enceinte de l'école. Mais ce sourire cachait en fait une inquiétude grandissante. En réalité, Hermione doutait fortement de sa survie à Poudlard dans les prochains jours à venir.

« Et devinez quoi, ce Serpentard n'est autre que... Drago Malefoy ! »

Lavande Brown émit un hurlement semblable à celui d'une hyène surexcitée et se tordit de rire, suivie par Ginny, qui se tenait les côtes. Incrédule, Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour les faire taire. Cette chose immonde avait un journal intime ? Impossible. Impossible, sinon elle y croirait.

Non, c'est vrai, quoi. Cette blonde platine aux attributs masculins ne pouvait pas avoir d'activité aussi ridicule, aussi... Humaine. Après cinq ans de torture mentale, le voilà qui se défoulait sur un bout de parchemin de couleur rose ! Non, Parvati avait dû mal entendre. Parce que là, il était totalement inconcevable d'imaginer Malefoy raconter sa vie trépidante à l'abri des regards indiscrets...

Quoique assez hilarant...

« J'ai des preuves ! » Se défendit Parvati devant l'incrédulité d'Hermione. « Et de toutes façons, tu n'as pas le choix. » Ajouta-t-elle, amère. Puis elle éclata de rire.

...Et assez tentant, en somme. La jeune fille mourrait d'envie de savoir ce que Malefoy avait mangé à midi et tous ces autres détails de sa vie, attendez ! Cela voudrait dire qu'elle devra aller chercher ce journal elle-même !

« Mais je n'y arriverai jamais ! », dit Hermione, choquée.

Parvati et sa meilleure amie se calmèrent, songeuses. Ginny s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regarda la lune briller faiblement.

« Alors nous allons étendre ta mission sur plusieurs jours », lui proposa raisonnablement Parvati. « Et la tourner sous forme de pari. Comme ça, si tu y arrives, je te donnerais quelque chose en échange. »

« Mais même ! C'est tout bonnement impossible, Parvati ! » S'écria à nouveau la jeune fille, passablement énervée. « Tu me vois débarquer dans la salle commune des Serpentard et dire ''_Salut ! C'est moi, la Sang-De-Bourbe ! Je cherche le journal intime de Malefoy !'' _?»

« Hé, quoi, c'est toi qui as voulu jouer à ce jeu. Alors respecte ta part du contrat », la contra Lavande en haussant les épaules.

« Quel contrat ? », s'enquit Ginny, le sourcil arqué.

Lavande fit signe à la jeune rouquine de se taire, la menaçant d'une mort impliquant un vieux couteau rouillé et son ventre moelleux.

«Hermione Granger », s'exclama Parvati, excédée, « quel âge as-tu, bon sang ? Tu as seize ans. A seize ans, on connait déjà plein de techniques d'infiltration. »

La concernée croisa les bras et ferma les yeux, essayant de mesurer d'ampleur de la situation. Elle soupira profondément. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix.

« Okay », reprit Parvati, « c'est décidé. Hermione Granger : A compter de ce lundi soir, tu as une semaine pour soustraire le journal intime de Drago Malefoy à son insu. Si tu y parviens et que tu me le rapportes en mains propres avant le temps écoulé, je serais ton esclave pendant tout un mois. Mais si tu n'y arrives pas, dans ce cas-là... Tu seras obligée de me suivre comme un petit toutou pendant un mois sans rechigner. Et je te promets que ta réputation en pâtira, _fais-moi confiance_. »

Hermione hocha la tête. Un pari ? Très bien. Si c'était ce que voulait Parvati Patil. Et Hermione comptait bien faire mordre la poussière à cette petite obstinée, qui avait eu l'audace de la défier. Les terrains s'annonçaient glissants.

Il ne restait plus qu'une solution : trouver le journal intime, le prendre, le ramener à Parvati.

Aussi simple que bonjour. Enfin...

* * *

**À** partir de maintenant, les choses vont s'avérer plus difficiles que prévues. Au programme : Un Malefoy froid et narcissique, une Pansy Parkinson survoltée, et une Hermione plus que sceptique : Qu'est-ce qu'il écrit dans son journal intime ?


	2. Sauver les apparences

**Titre : **Un problème avec les narcissiques ?

**Auteur : **Yuumi

**Genre : **Humour, légère romance

**Disclaimer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter est l'exclusivité de JK. Rowling

**Note :** J'ai réécrit ce chapitre et il se pourrait que certains éléments ne correspondent pas (ma mémoire étant très vague sur les péripéties) à la suite. Pardonnez-moi.

* * *

**Chapitre II**

_Sauver les apparences_

**M**ardi.  
Hermione Granger enfonça cruellement sa cuillère dans les vestiges de son petit-déjeuner dans l'espoir que ce geste atteigne le cœur de Pansy Parkinson.  
_Prends ça, face de pékinois !_  
Mais celle-ci, attablée aux côtés de ses amis Serpentard, ne se tordit non pas de douleur, mais d'un rire sonore et injurieux. Hermione supposa avec justesse qu'elle se moquait d'elle, au vu de ses regards insistants. Elle lui rendit son sourire provocateur._  
_  
« Désopilant ! » Railla-t-elle.

Son regard affligé dévia sur Malefoy qui se joignait aux rires de ses camarades. Drago Malefoy était ce genre de personnage dur, froid, diaboliquement cynique et méprisant qu'Hermione détestait tant. Elle croisa brièvement son regard et détourna les yeux.

« Hermione ? »

Harry la dévisageait avec inquiétude. Agacée, elle reposa la cuillère à côté de son assiette bariolée.

« Quoi ? Je vais bien. » Mentit-elle. « Je n'ai pas faim, c'est tout. »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas, le contenu de ton assiette n'a pas l'air tellement comestible…» Plaisanta Ginny en soupesant l'assiette d'Hermione avec une moue dégoutée. La jeune fille la fusilla du regard.

« Tu pourrais m'aider au lieu de te moquer de ma situation, » lui reprocha-t-elle durement. « Quelle idée j'ai eue de participer à ce fichu jeu ! »

Ginny soupira et la prit par les épaules, compatissante.

« Tu n'arriveras à rien si tu pars perdante, Hermione. » Lui dit-elle. « On va t'aider, mais laisse-nous le temps de réunir quelques idées. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux garçons qui lui sourirent sans conviction.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu prends ce pari tant à cœur, » intervint Ron, déconcerté. « Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si tu te préoccupais de ce que les gens pensent de toi… »

« Ron, ça n'a rien à voir avec la réputation, » répliqua Hermione, exaspérée. « C'est une question d'honneur. Je veux montrer à ces petites pestes que je peux relever le défi, quelle que soit sa difficulté. »

« Alors, réduire à l'esclavage Parvati Patil pendant tout un mois ne t'intéresse pas du tout ? » La taquina sournoisement Harry.

Énigmatique, Hermione ne répondit pas.

* * *

_**H**__ermione, j'ai une idée.  
Harry._

Hermione se redressa vivement sur son siège, émergeant d'un demi-sommeil très inconfortable. Intéressée, elle tenta d'intercepter le regard de son ami assit deux rangées plus loin. Harry hocha la tête. _« Attends »_, formula-t-il silencieusement.

L'attention d'Hermione se reporta difficilement sur son livre de Sortilège niveau 6 _La Quintessence : une quête_, sans cesse distraite par l'infime espoir qui naissait au creux de son estomac. Elle tenta d'attraper au vol des fragments du cours du professeur Flitwick et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait dormi que très peu de temps, puisqu'il parlait encore du programme à venir.

« … comme je vous le disais la semaine dernière, nous consacrerons ces deux prochains mois à la périlleuse réalisation du sortilège _Aguamenti_… » Disait le professeur de sa voix flûtée, perché sur une pile de livre qui surplombait les élèves.

Hermione vit du coin de l'œil Malefoy qui se retournait intentionnellement vers Neville Londubat.

« Cette fois, tâche de t'appliquer, Londubat. Rappelle-toi, ne pas soustraire, mais _ajouter_ de l'eau. »

Une vague de rire salua sa plaisanterie. Hermione reposa sa plume et se retourna vers Malefoy avec une expression désapprobatrice très proche du dégoût.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mère Theresa ? » S'enquit Malefoy, sur la défensive.

« Dis-moi, Malefoy, t'en as pas marre de passer ta vie à pourrir celle des autres ? Ton existence est si insignifiante ? » Répliqua-t-elle, acide.

« Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas aussi passionnante que la tienne, hein Granger ? »

« Qu'est-ce que je disais. »

Malefoy considéra Hermione avait tant d'inimité que celle-ci préféra laisser la conversation en suspens. Elle lui adressa un sourire radieux, tandis ce que Neville la remerciait d'une légère inclination de la tête.

_Je crois qu'il va falloir aller chercher ce journal toi-même.  
Harry._

_Comment veux-tu que j'accède au dortoir des Serpentard, Harry ? JE NE SAIS MEME PAS O__Ù__ C'EST !  
Hermione._

Le professeur de Sortilège annonça la fin du cours et Hermione se hâta d'aller à la bibliothèque le temps de la récréation, espérant y être inspirée. Bredouille, elle rejoignit Harry et Ron pour assister au cours suivant du professeur McGonagall. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Harry se pencha vers Hermione qui griffonnait à toute vitesse sur son morceau de parchemin.

« Polynectar. » Lui souffla-t-il tout en surveillant prudemment les allées et venues du professeur. Hermione cessa d'écrire et le dévisagea, déconcertée.

« Quoi ? »

« Polynectar, » répéta Harry avec un sourire espiègle. « Tu vas prendre l'apparence d'un Serpentard et te glisser dans le dortoir de Malefoy. »

« C'est impossible ! » S'écria Hermione, horrifiée. « La dernière fois que je me suis transformée, ça été une véritable_ catastrophe_ ! »

Le professeur McGonagall s'interrompit et leur lança un regard assassin. Censurés, les deux jeunes gens se concentrèrent à nouveau pendant quelques minutes.

« Il faut que tu essayes, » reprit Harry plus tard en feuilletant innocemment son _Manuel de Métamorphose avancée_. « C'est à mon sens le seul moyen d'approcher cet imbécile sans éveiller de soupçons. »

« Et puis tu as ta réserve de Polynectar, non ? » Ajouta Ron qui suivait avec un certain intérêt leur conversation. « Tu n'as qu'à tester sur Parkinson, ça lui fera les pieds. »

Hermione eut un rire amer.

« Tu plaisantes j'espère. Je n'ai pas envie de me transformer à nouveau en _chat_. »

Un frisson parcourut son échine à l'évocation de cet horrible souvenir. Ron lui adressa un sourire navré.

« Je comprends, mais en qui veux-tu te transformer, alors ? Je veux bien t'aider, mais ne me demande pas de devenir une fille. Même pour une heure. »

Hermione haussa les épaules.

« Non merci. Je vais y réflé-»

« Potter, Weasley, Granger ! » Rugit le professeur McGonagall apparue soudainement derrière leur pupitre. « Dix points de moins pour la maison Gryffondor ! »

* * *

« **B**on, maintenant dis-le à voix haute. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Prendre le Polynectar, coincer Parkinson dans un coin, l'assommer, l'enfermer dans les toilettes et lui prélever une mèche de cheveux. » Récita-t-elle tout en se rendant compte que le plan sonnait d'avantage grotesque à l'oral que sur un bout de parchemin.

« Et ? » S'impatienta Harry devant sa moue renfrognée.

« Et me transformer en pékinois et suivre mon imbécile de maître jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentard. Arrête de rire ! »

« Désolé Hermione, c'est plus fort que moi... » S'excusa Harry, hilare. Il fourra le bout de parchemin dans la poche de son uniforme et commença à s'éloigner.

« Harry Potter, tu es un être diabolique ! » Brailla Hermione. L'écho de sa voix se répercuta dans le couloir vide du second étage. Le jeune homme ricana.

« Allez, quoi. Un jour tu me remercieras. Bonne chance ! »

Et Harry s'en fut, la laissant seule face à son destin.

…

**Q**uand midi sonna, Hermione ne rejoignit pas ses camarades pour déjeuner.  
Elle se traîna jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondor et y récupéra la petite fiole de Polynectar qu'elle cachait dans l'étroit conduit de la cheminée de son dortoir.

Une fois redescendue, elle arpenta les couloirs dans l'espoir de croiser Pansy Parkinson, de préférence seule. Bien sûr, une telle occasion ne se présenta pas et d'humeur maussade, la jeune fille se résigna à aller déjeuner puisqu'il restait au moins trois quart d'heure avant le prochain cours. Sous les regards perplexes de ses camarades, elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur le banc.

« Quoi ? » Bougonna-t-elle en se servant. Elle n'avait toujours pas encaissé le fait qu'ils ne se soient pas proposés pour l'aider.

Ginny se pencha vers elle, l'air grave.

« Tu fais peur. »

Hermione lui lança un regard meurtrier auquel Ginny ne répondit pas.

« Parkinson n'est pas là », l'informa-t-elle à la place en désignant d'un mouvement de tête la table des Serpentard.

Malgré elle, Hermione suivit son regard. Effectivement, la place de Pansy Parkinson était vide. Celle de Malefoy aussi, ce qui l'intrigua. Hésitante, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui parlait avec Neville. Ron quant à lui n'était pas là.

Est-ce qu'elle devait y aller ? Le temps pressait, si bien qu'Hermione ne se laissa pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage. Elle se leva précipitamment, consciente que ses gestes devaient sembler complètement désordonnés d'un point de vue extérieur.

« Je reviens tout de suite. »

* * *

**H**ermione passa quelques temps à chercher Pansy, le cœur battant. Ce n'était pas chose facile, vue la taille de l'école, mais elle finit par la trouver au deuxième étage, devant la salle de Métamorphose. Elle était enlacée à Malefoy qu'elle embrassait passionnément. Hermione retint son souffle et s'aplatit contre le mur contigu, luttant contre une irrésistible envie de s'enfuir en courant. Elle ne voyait rien mais ce qu'elle entendait la révulsait. D'interminables minutes s'écoulèrent et la jeune fille se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux retourner dans la Grande Salle et affronter son échec.

« Attends-moi une seconde, » finit par minauder Pansy, « je reviens ».

Hermione retint un soupir de soulagement. Pansy la dépassa sans la voir et Hermione la suivit des yeux, hésitante. _Et s'il me voyait ?_  
Finalement, elle se détacha lentement du mur et se dirigea à pas feutrés vers l'endroit où la jeune fille avait disparu. Fort heureusement, Malefoy ne la vit pas.

Pansy s'apprêtait à sortir des toilettes quand Hermione fit brusquement irruption, l'empêchant de passer. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, la jeune fille sortit sa baguette et la stupéfixa. Le corps de Pansy s'effondra sur le carrelage.

« J'ai attendu assez longtemps comme ça », maugréa-t-elle en traînant le corps inanimé de Pansy dans un des toilettes désaffectés. Avant qu'elle ne referme la porte, elle lui arracha sauvagement une poignée de cheveux et lui lança un sort d'_Oubliettes_.

Tout en jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle, Hermione sortit la fiole à laquelle elle ajouta méticuleusement les cheveux de Pansy. Elle s'apprêtait à boire le breuvage quand un courant d'air glacial la fit frissonner.

« Tiens, tiens ! Mais qui voilà ? Une meurtrière aux cheveux hirsutes ! » Gloussa la voix de Mimi Geignarde dans son dos. Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner.

« Oh non, pas elle… » Marmonna-t-elle.

Elle avait espéré qu'elle soit partie embêter quelqu'un d'autre ailleurs. Mais il fallait s'y attendre puisque les toilettes du second étage étaient sa tombe (et sa nouvelle maison).

« Désolée, mais ces toilettes sont à moi. » Rétorqua sèchement Mimi en se posant sur le rebord d'un des lavabos. « Et je ne les partage pas. On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas, » soupira Hermione en dissimulant la potion dans sa poche de veste. Elle s'éloigna lentement vers la sortie, optant pour une rapide transformation à l'abri d'une des statues qui longeaient les couloirs.

« Je crois que si, au contraire. Ne fais pas l'innocente, j'ai tout vu. » Ricana la voix de Mimi Geignarde dans son dos.

« Eh bien j'en suis ravie. »

« Je vais le dire à tout le monde ! Tu vas te faire renvoyer ! » Reprit-elle sur un ton insistant.

« Tant mieux, j'en ai marre d'être ici ! » Cria presque Hermione en passant la porte. Ce qui était faux, bien évidemment.

**H**ermione courut jusqu'à en perdre haleine avant de se jeter derrière la première statue qui croisa son chemin. Dans l'urgence, elle avala la potion d'une traite. Le goût infect la fit grimacer mais elle fut soulagée de sentir aussi rapidement les effets du Polynectar.

« La douleur est salutaire… » Gémit-elle en sentant son nez s'aplatir contre son visage.

Quand elle devina la transformation achevée, elle sortit prudemment de sa cachette, un tantinet inquiète. Et si Pansy Parkinson avait toujours son chat ? Hermione posa ses mains contre son visage brûlant et reconnut, infiniment soulagée, les traits de l'horrible pékinois qui apparemment faisait fondre Drago Malefoy.

Elle fit quelques pas chancelants, tentant de retrouver son souffle avant que…

« Ne me fais pas attendre comme ça, Pansy ! »

* * *

**A**H AH !


	3. Un problème avec les narcissiques ?

**Titre **: Un problème avec les narcissiques ?

**Auteur** : Yuumi.

**Disclaimer **: L'univers d'Harry Potter est l'exclusivité de JK Rowling.

**Genre** : Humour

**Note** : Voilà le chapitre III.

* * *

**Chapitre III**

_Un problème avec les narcissiques ?_

**D**écidément, Hermione Granger ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Pansy Parkinson faisait pour supporter cet imbécile toute la journée, toute l'année même. Sans sac à vomi à disposition.

Et il se vantait. Il riait, ils riaient tous. Il ordonnait, ils obéissaient.

Elle était sidérée, vraiment. Si bien qu'elle en oublia la présence d'un cahier susceptible de lui sauver la vie.

* * *

**D**epuis qu'ils arpentaient les couloirs rocailleux, Drago Malefoy avait enfin consenti à lui lâcher la main, et Hermione à respirer lentement mais sûrement. Apparemment, le jeune rebelle semblait assez pressé. Il marchait rapidement, impassible. Si bien que la jeune fille qui trottinait derrière lui ne put s'empêcher de tenter d'éclaircir certains mystères.

« Dis, Malef-_Drago_, pourquoi es-tu si pressé ? », lui demanda-t-elle innocemment, en se hissant à sa hauteur.

Il lui jeta un bref regard et haussa les épaules.

« Ça te ne regarde pas. »

Super. Hermione grinça des dents. Deuxième supposition de la journée : Malefoy et sa petite amie n'étaient pas assez proches pour se raconter leur vie. Ou alors, Drago parlait et Pansy se taisait. Quelle idiotie ! Sur les lèvres d'Hermione se dessina un sourire moqueur. Erreur fatale, le serpent aux yeux gris le remarqua.

« Quelque chose te fais rire, Pansy ? »

Au moins, il l'appelait par son prénom. Hermione/Pansy se racla la gorge et tenta un sourire timide.

« Non, non, rien... Je me demandais juste comment tu faisais pour garder toujours le même visage impassible. »

Elle n'aurait pas dû, car Malefoy s'arrêta brusquement et se planta devant elle, les poings sur les hanches. Cette image rappela vaguement un souvenir à Hermione, pour le moins… Intéressant.

« Maintenant, tu fais des phrases ?! », se moqua-t-il, les yeux plantés dans les siens.

_Maintenant, tu fais de l'ironie ? _Aurait-elle voulu répliquer, mais la situation rappela à la jeune fille que Pansy était du genre soumise. Avant de jouer cartes sur table, elle essaya de rétablir les rôles.

« Mais...Mais...Enfin, _Drago_.. », bégaya-t-elle, paraissant mal à l'aise. _Beurk._

Pour toute réponse, Malefoy secoua la tête et recommença à marcher. Hermione ne demanda même pas leur destination.

Bientôt, ils atteignirent la cour extérieure. La jeune fille se contenta de suivre Malefoy, un peu perdue. Comment avaient-ils fait pour sortir aussi vite du Château ?

Devant eux, un grand lac aux eaux verdâtres s'étendait à perte de vue. Hermione frissonna malgré elle. En cette période de l'année, elle doutait fortement que Malefoy ait une folle envie de piquer une tête au milieu des algues et des créatures informes qui peuplaient le lac... Le Serpentard s'approcha d'une des murailles de pierre du château et la frôla.

« _Basilic_. »

Le mot de passe se révélait être exact car une parcelle du mur vacilla et se rétracta, laissant place à des escaliers miteux qui s'enfonçaient dans la profondeur des ténèbres. Malefoy commença donc à descendre, suivi d'Hermione, un peu moins à l'aise. Derrière elle, le mur se referma brutalement, la faisant sursauter.

Elle n'aimait pas du tout ça. Mais alors pas du tout.  
Et elle fut bien vite soulagée quand la chaleur et la lumière de la cheminée les accueillirent.

Il s'avérait que la salle commune des Serpentard était une large pièce souterraine aux murs et au plafond de pierre brute. Quelques fauteuils moelleux aux tons verts et argent ornaient la pièce. Une grande cheminée, gravée de symboles étranges faisait office de radiateur. Déjà, quelques Serpentard se levèrent pour aller saluer les nouveaux arrivants.

Hermione reconnut vaguement Blaise Zabini, Crabbe et Goyle qui se ruèrent sur Malefoy, presque euphoriques. Et bien entendu, les deux jeunes arrivants furent vite entourés d'une bande de fanatiques qui n'attendaient que le récit des prouesses du dernier des Malefoy, toute ouïe. Le jeune homme s'avachit sur un fauteuil en soupirant d'aise. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. _Quel imbécile_.  
D'un mouvement de main, Malefoy fit signe à Pansy de s'assoir sur ses genoux.

STOP !

Si Hermione prétendait avoir mieux à faire, il risquerait de sentir la supercherie le nez bouché. Et elle ne le voulait pas. Il lui restait trois quart d'heures pour trouver ce fichu bouquin, c'était presque la fin... Elle s'avança lentement, attirant une foule de regards envieux. Oh, elle aurait bien échangé sa place avec n'importe qui... Le bruit de ses talons résonna sur les dalles grisées. Et elle avançait toujours...

...Et se fit bousculer par une Serpentard en rut.

_Sauvée_ ! Elle était sauvée ! Une quatrième année venait tout bonnement de lui passer devant pour profiter pleinement des genoux de Malefoy, qui observait la scène, amusé. Hermione ne put réprimer une exclamation choquée. Quand même, Pansy était sa petite amie… Sans protestation aucune, Malefoy fit monter cette petite Serpentard sur ses genoux avec un sourire charmeur. Hermione décida de passer outre et d'aller plutôt parler à une jeune Serpentard qui lisait dans un coin de la pièce. Celle-ci ne prêtait aucune attention aux nouveaux arrivés, penchée sur son livre.

Si Hermione n'était pas Gryffondor, elle féliciterait sûrement cette jeune fille assez lucide pour rester en retrait. Dans un élan de sympathie, enfin presque – car il ne fallait pas oublier qu'Hermione haïssait furieusement les Serpentard, la jeune brune s'approcha de l'énergumène.

« Dis-moi... est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? »

Son interlocutrice se tourna lentement vers elle, incrédule. Depuis quand Pansy Parkinson lui adressait la parole ?

« O-oui ? » Répondit-elle, intimidée.

Hermione s'éclaircit la voix et du coin de l'œil observa Malefoy qui braillait. Elle croisa un instant son regard et se força à lui sourire. Chose étrange, il le lui rendit avec plus de conviction qu'il n'en n'aurait fallu. Elle ne sut pourquoi, mais son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur la jeune fille blonde qui l'observait, perplexe. Hermione lui sourit aimablement et se pencha vers elle.

« Est-ce que tu sais si… M… _Drago_ à un journal intime ? » Lui demanda-t-elle avec précaution.

La jeune Serpentard haussa les épaules, surprise. D'un mouvement incertain, elle rehaussa ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Je crois bien… enfin d'après Zabini… Il a dit avoir surpris Drago en train d'y écrire quelques lignes… »

Hermione se retint d'éclater de rire. Ô joie ! Ô bonheur ! Parvati n'était pas si inutile finalement, parce qu'elle tenait le grand scoop de l'année : Malefoy avait _vraiment_ un journal intime ! Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir où se trouvait le fruit défendu. Bien entendu, Hermione comptait bien le lire, l'exposer puis enfin le donner à Parvati. Ce pari s'avérait beaucoup plus intéressant qu'au préalable, finalement.

Elle offrit à la jeune fille son plus beau sourire.

« Et… tu ne sais pas où il le cache, par hasard ? » Reprit-elle, pleine d'espoir.

« Non, » avoua la petite Serpentard, un peu troublée. « Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il le cachait dans sa chambre... et ni Zabini ni aucun garçon ne l'a encore trouvé... »

« Merci. »

Hermione se leva lentement et se dirigea vers Malefoy, une idée en tête. Il lui restait une demi-heure, et la jeune fille comptait bien en profiter. Elle poussa violemment la petite assise sur son supposé petit ami, qui s'interrompit brusquement.

« Drago, je peux te parler un instant ? »

« Pansy », soupira Malefoy, mécontent et un peu surpris, « je suis occupé, là. »

« Ça prendra une minute », lui assura-t-elle en lui tirant le bras.

Après qu'elle l'eût lâché et se fut essuyé la main discrètement en réprimant une envie de vomir, elle l'emmena dans un coin en retrait de la salle commune, vers l'entrée d'un des dortoirs des garçons.

« Zabini m'a dit que tu avais un journal intime », attaqua-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

« Ah. »

« Pourquoi tu m'en a pas parlé ? », reprit-elle, boudeuse.

Elle planta son regard de chien battu dans ceux de Malefoy qui se passa la main sur le visage, fatigué.

« Je ne suis pas sensé te raconter toute ma vie », maugréa-t-il en se grattant la nuque.

« Drago, on sort ensemble! On est sensés tout se dire, toi et moi... »

Hermione félicita ses talents d'actrice. Si elle avait été à la place de Malefoy, elle aurait ricané devant tant de naïveté. Le jeune garçon lui rétorqua alors qu'il avait droit à une vie privée, chose totalement hilarante vu que lui n'en ratait pas une pour exposer sa vie à qui voulait l'entendre.

« Allez. Dis-moi seulement où tu le caches… »

« Non. »

« S'il te plait. De toute façon les filles ne peuvent pas accéder aux dortoirs des garçons. Je ne le lirai pas, je te le promets ! » Le supplia-t-elle, consciente d'être totalement ridicule. D'autant plus que les Serpentard présents dans la Salle Commune les observaient avec une curiosité malsaine.

« Pansy, tu me gonfles. »

Il commença à s'éloigner mais elle le retint par le bras. Un quart d'heure. Il lui restait un quart d'heure.

« Tu ne m'aimes pas ? »

Il se figea et lentement se retourna vers Pansy qui le regardait. Il aurait juré qu'elle avait souri.

« Bien sûr que non. »

* * *

**P**arvati Patil, accompagnée de sa meilleure amie Lavande Brown décidèrent, après un cours de Soin aux créatures magiques palpitant, de faire un léger détour vers les toilettes du château. Après avoir subi les caprices d'un escalier plutôt cruel, elles s'engouffrèrent, exténuées, dans la vaste pièce carrelée. Elles étaient en train de pouffer de rire quand Mimi Geignarde poussa un cri suraigu. Les deux jeunes Gryffondor sursautèrent et d'un bloc se retournèrent vers le fantôme.

« C'est horrible ! » Criait Mimi en se dandinant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a cette fois, Mimi Geignarde ? » Demanda Lavande, moqueuse.

« Un garçon ! Un garçon est rentré _ici_ ! »

Elle survola légèrement les deux jeunes filles perplexes et se posa sur le rebord d'une fenêtre en hauteur. Elle paraissait choquée.

« Et_ il _l'a emmenée avec_ lui _! », murmura-t-elle à nouveau. "_Il_ l'a emmenée."

À présent, Lavande regardait Parvati avec un sourire railleur. Les rumeurs étaient bien fondées : Mimi Geignarde était folle. Et coincée.

« Qui donc ? » S'enquit Parvati en souriant.

Mimi eut un reniflement dédaigneux et haussa les épaules. Elle désigna une cabine de toilette légèrement ouverte.

« Malefoy. Il a récupéré Pansy-La-truie et ils sont partis. Ils avaient l'air furieux. »

Lavande écarquilla les yeux et Parvati ne dit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins.

« La fille mal coiffée va passer un sale quart d'heure», ricana le fantôme avant de disparaître dans les toilettes.

Parvati se tourna alors vers sa meilleure amie et l'inquiétude se lut dans ses yeux marron.

« Ça craint... »

* * *

**E**t oui, ça craint. Et pas qu'un peu. Mais alors... Avec qui est en train de parler Hermione ? Qui est le vrai Malefoy ? Et où est le journal ? Tout ça dans le prochain épisode !


	4. Ne t'inquiète pas, moi non plus

**Titre** : Un problème avec les narcissiques ?

**Auteur** : Yuumi

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient exclusivement à JK Rowling.

**Genre** : Humour, légère romance pour ce début d'histoire.

**Couples** : HGDM, GWHP, léger LBRW.

* * *

**Chapitre IV**

_Ne t'inquiète pas, moi non plus._

**C**hacun à une vision différente du temps qui s'écoule. Pour Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown, amies depuis leurs onze ans, le temps passait bien trop vite, alors qu'elles courraient dans les couloirs du château de Poudlard.

Pour Harry Potter et son meilleur ami Ron Weasley, il s'écoulait un peu trop lentement à leur goût. Déjà Décembre. Déjà cent soixante-dix-neuf centimètres de parchemin à rendre.

Pour Hermione Granger, le temps lui échappait. Un quart d'heure, qu'est-ce que c'est dans la vie ? Un peu de l'infini, une petite parcelle de vie. Tout se jouait sur le temps. Mais le temps est volage. Il nous échappe dès qu'on croit pouvoir l'attraper.

Tant pis. On était déjà mardi.

Elle avait essuyé plus de larmes que de véritables défaites. Mais c'était dur. C'était dur d'observer ce garçon avec impuissance, de l'entendre rejeter froidement l'amour qu'une personne pouvait lui vouer.

« _Bien sûr que non_. »

Elle se trouvait en face d'un miroir. Un miroir qui lui renvoyait son image, son visage creusé, ses yeux flamboyants, son air dédaigneux. Il lui ressemblait, au fond. Pansy aurait très bien pu pleurer. Comme Ron. Ces souvenirs que l'on voudrait effacer d'un revers de main. Un tableau couvert de craie. Mais le temps est irrattrapable. Il virevolte au gré du vent.

Voilà tout ce que reflétaient les yeux d'Hermione à ce moment-là.

Elle détourna brusquement son regard, espérant que le Serpentard ne remarquerait rien. Manque de chance, son regard empli de pitié croisa ses yeux brillants de haine et de rage.

« Il fallait t'y attendre, Pansy. »

Au fond, Hermione ne se préoccupait pas vraiment des états d'âme de Pansy Parkinson. Mais sa situation de pantin, de jouet la révoltait car Pansy était une femme, tout comme elle. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle n'avait plus le temps de chercher le journal intime. Tant pis. La jeune fille leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur et un sourire haineux se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Va te faire voir, Malefoy. »

Elle fit volteface et sortit de la pièce, furibonde. Elle le sentit se crisper derrière elle. Oh. S'il lui attrapait la main, elle le repousserait avec violence. S'il tentait de s'excuser, elle se boucherait les oreilles. Elle n'en avait rien à faire, de ses excuses. Mais pourquoi... Pourquoi donc la révulsait-il autant, s'il avait fait exactement la même chose qu'elle à Ron Weasley ?

Quand Hermione croisa Parkinson et Malefoy dans un des couloirs du château, elle se plaqua brutalement contre un mur, le souffle court. Par chance, ils ne la remarquèrent pas et continuèrent d'avancer. Quelques mètres plus loin, elle réalisa. Attendez... Malefoy... Pansy... OH NON ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là ? Comment Pansy était-elle sortie des toilettes ? Et pire encore, avec qui venait-elle de parler ?

Qu'avait-elle fait ? La situation tournait au désastre. Au désastre...

* * *

**H**arry Potter se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de rêver qu'il sortait avec Ginny. Chose peu étrange, puisqu'ils étaient ensemble depuis deux ans. Sauf que dans son rêve, la petite rouquine était blonde. Il se promit intérieurement de ne jamais divulguer ce détail et se leva de son lit. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, il jugea important d'aller chercher ses deux amis portés disparus depuis une petite heure avant d'aller dîner.

Sur son chemin, il croisa Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, suspendu à un lustre lui-même accroché au plafond. Lorsque le fantôme aperçut Harry au grand désespoir de ce dernier, il ne put s'empêcher de lui pourrir la vie en lui balançant une bougie en pleine tête. Harry esquiva mollement et se réfugia dans la cour extérieure.

Il se fit presque bousculer par Malefoy et Pansy qui le dépassèrent sans dire un mot. Après les avoir copieusement insultés, il continua sa joyeuse marche à travers divers couloirs du Château. Finalement, il repéra Hermione qui piétinait une écharpe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Hermione ? »

La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna. Harry se tenait devant elle, visiblement inquiet. Hermione se força à sourire, même si ses yeux disaient tout le contraire.

« Tu n'aurais pas vu Ron ? Je le cherche depuis pas mal de temps. » Reprit Harry, embêté.

Il y eut un grand silence de réflexion. Finalement, Hermione secoua la tête. Comme pour repousser au loin de vieux souvenirs qui faisaient surface.

« J'ai croisé Malefoy et Parkinson tout à l'heure. Ils avaient l'air furieux... » Ajouta Harry, satisfait de les voir de mauvaise humeur.

Au même moment, deux jeunes Gryffondor arrivèrent en courant. Exténuées, elles s'arrêtèrent devant leurs amis qui les fixaient avec étonnement. Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil reprirent difficilement leur souffle, épuisées de leur cavalcade à travers le château.

« C'est horrible, Hermione ! » Glapit Lavande en faisant de grands gestes pour illustrer ses propos.

« Malefoy a trouvé Parkinson dans les toilettes ! » Paracheva Parvati, les yeux écarquillés.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux affolés. Ron qui n'était pas là... Malefoy qui récupérait Parkinson... Hermione qui jouait le rôle de Pansy... Non... impossible...

Ron qui jouait le rôle de Malefoy ?

« Il m'a juste dit qu'il voulait donner un coup de main à 'Mione. » Éclaircit Lavande en regardant la jeune fille avec une pointe de jalousie.

Hermione s'apprêtait à nier en bloc quand le principal concerné déboula dans le couloir, quelque peu troublé. Elle se crispa légèrement à la vue de l'écharpe aux tons vert et argent qu'il abordait. Lorsqu'il intercepta le regard interloqué de ses amis, il tenta de se justifier.

« Ah, ça ! Je me suis transformé en Malefoy pour aider un peu Hermione. » Avoua-t-il en retirant avec dégoût le bout de tissu qui rejoignit le sol. Hermione porta sa main à sa bouche, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« Hermione aussi s'est transformée, » l'informa Parvati, visiblement navrée. « En Pansy-la-truie. »

« Ah », fit-il. Il ne semblait pas avoir fait le lien.

« Et on a croisé les vrais Pansy et Malefoy i peine cinq minutes, » ajouta Lavande, les lèvres serrées.

« Ah... »

Il jeta un œil à Hermione qui refusait de le regarder en face, horrifiée.

« Je suppose qu'ils vont vouloir se venger, maintenant, » dit Harry en ramassant l'écharpe Serpentard qu'il jeta au loin.

Tous soupirèrent, mesurant enfin l'ampleur de la situation.

« Possible, » admit tristement Hermione. « Mais j'ai jeté un sort d'oubli à Parkinson, elle ne sait pas que je l'ai stupefixée. Donc ce n'est pas sûr. » Ajouta-t-elle avec un faible sourire.

« Euh, les amis... » Appela soudainement Parvati, mal à l'aise. « Quand nous avons croisé le couple, nous les avons un peu baratinés... »

Elle se racla la gorge.

« ...Alors, il est probable qu'ils se vengent sur vous, finalement.. », termina Lavande en se jouant avec ses boucles, gênée.

Hermione, Harry et Ron se regardèrent à tour de rôle.

« Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez dit ? »

* * *

**U**ne tempête de neige d'humeur capricieuse déforma le paysage, ce soir-là. Les arbres de tordaient en gémissant, la grêle battait violement les fenêtres encastrées dans les murs de pierre. Le vent s'infiltrait bruyamment sous les portes des dortoirs fermées, soulevant doucement les rideaux pourpres des lits à baldaquins. Même la lune avait préféré se cacher sous une masse de nuages sombres chargés de pluie plutôt que d'affronter la colère des dieux.

Hermione aurait dû prendre exemple sur le satellite et ne pas se lever ce jour-là. Et graviter silencieusement autour de ses amis jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Tout ça, c'était de la faute de Lavande Brown et de son couteau à la noix. Et de Parvati Patil, son imbécile de meilleure amie, pour avoir lancé le pari. De Ginny Weasley, pour n'avoir rien fait pour tenter de la sauver.

D'un côté, subir la vengeance imminente de Malefoy était presque plaisant comparé à ce qui attendait Hermione ce dimanche. De l'autre, c'était beaucoup moins drôle si cela avait pour but d'affecter sa scolarité à Poudlard.

Il y a quelques années de cela, Hermione avait le nez plongé dans ses manuels, se moquant royalement de ce que l'on pouvait penser d'elle. Après avoir passé quatre ans de sa vie à étudier sérieusement, en bonne élève qu'elle était. Mais l'année précédente, certains événements douloureux l'avaient prise au dépourvu. Depuis, elle avait pris la décision de tout effacer pour tout recommencer à nouveau. Ses amis, sa famille, sa vie.

Et à présent, à cause d'un malheureux carnet, tout menaçait de s'effondrer. Et Hermione le savait, elle n'aurait pas le courage de ramasser les débris cette fois. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter un tel destin ? Elle maudit silencieusement les occupantes de la chambre et se retourna dans son lit, ruminant de bien mauvais souvenirs.

Comment expliquer à Malefoy qu'elle n'était absolument pas jalouse de Pansy ?

* * *

N'oubliez pas des reviews, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Merci !


	5. J'ai pas compris

**Titre** : Un problème avec les narcissiques ?

**Auteur** : Yuumi

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter est l'exclusivité de JK Rowling.

**Genre** : C'est drôle, ça fait rire. C'est de l'humour !

**Couples** : HGDM, GWHP, LBRW

* * *

**Chapitre V**

_J'ai pas compris._

**Première partie : L'amour mène à la haine.**

**M**ercredi. On associe souvent le mercredi à la couleur jaune. Aussi rayonnante que le soleil. Parce que le mercredi est une demi-journée, parce qu'il se détache du reste de la semaine. Le mercredi est une pause. Parfois, Hermione aurait elle aussi bien voulu mettre sa vie en pause.

Joie. Bonheur. Dimanche, Hermione rejoindra le sous-sol de Poudlard. Elle sera réduite aux basses besognes réservées aux elfes de maison.

Parvati Patil est méchante. Perfide, perverse. D'ailleurs, Hermione Granger avait toujours trouvé que 'Parvati' ressemblait étrangement à 'pervertie'. Elle pouffa, au comble du désespoir. Elle était vraiment pitoyable. En plus, elle parlait toute seule. Quelque chose lui frôla alors l'épaule. Aussi gracieuse qu'une allumette périmée, la jeune fille sursauta avec violence et tomba de sa chaise. Elle haïssait les cours de sortilèges. Les gens étaient trop _près_.

« Bah Granger, on est douillette maintenant ? »

Quelle était cette voix de crécelle qui lui martelait les tympans ? Elle leva le nez vers une silhouette plantée devant elle. C'était... grand... blond... méchant...

« Malefoy. » Éructa-t-elle.

_Bien joué, Hermione. Malefoy est planté devant toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu bâilles._

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, l'abruti ? » Marmonna-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

« Toujours aussi poli, le Castor… » Soupira-t-il.

« Tu vois pas que tu gênes ? J'essaie de suivre le cours. » Mentit-elle honteusement.

« Oui, sauf que le cours est fini… »

C'est vrai ça. Les élèves avaient tous quitté la salle. Même Harry et Ron l'avaient abandonnée ! Vive l'amitié ! Et si elle se réveillait trois jours plus tard, les pieds greffés à la table moisie ? Elle se releva brusquement et commença à rassembler ses affaires. Extrêmement frustrée, elle passa devant son interlocuteur sans dire un mot et se rua vers la sortie. En se retournant pour lui faire un geste très déplacé, Hermione constata avec étonnement que Pansy n'était pas dans les parages. Où était donc le fan-club de Malefoy ?

« Parkinson n'est pas avec toi ? Tu l'as larguée ? » Railla-t-elle tout en passant la porte.

Inutile d'attendre la réponse. De toute façon, elle incluait sûrement _'Sang-de-Bourbe'_ et _'vengeance'_. Le vocabulaire du Serpentard ne s'étendra jamais plus loin que le bout de son nez rougi par le froid. Peuh, il n'était même pas beau, d'abord. Elle secoua la tête, happée par des pensées un peu étranges pour une jeune fille de son envergure et haussa les épaules, pour se persuader qu'elle était fatiguée.

Manque de chance, Malefoy la tira par le bras. Résultat des courses : la charmante jeune fille se retrouva une nouvelle fois dans la salle de cours du professeur Flitwick. Toute seule. Avec Malefoy. Et bon sang, où étaient ses issues de secours ?! Harry, Ron... Même Pansy... Quoique non, pas Pansy…

« Wow ! Tu fais quoi, là ? » S'exclama Hermione d'une voix suraigüe, déformée par la surprise.

Il haussa les épaules et la maintint contre la porte de la salle qu'il claqua. Hermione était tellement dégoûtée qu'elle tenta plusieurs fois de le repousser. Mais il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Enfin, assez pour ne pas la laisser lui filer entre les doigts. Paniquée, elle évalua rapidement la situation. Elle était enfermée dans une salle de cours. Avec Drago Malefoy, la dernière personne sur Terre qu'elle souhaitait voir. Et l'abruti la bloquait contre la porte. Elle sentait son souffle rauque dans son cou et ses ongles s'enfoncer dans les poignets. Sa baguette était absolument hors de portée... Mais lui, il l'avait dans la poche. Prêt à _l'Avada Kédavrer_, si son côté Mangemort reprenait le dessus.

« Mais lâche-moi, imbécile ! Lâche-moi ! » Hurla-t-elle à nouveau.

Il ricana et resserra sa poigne.

« Comment sais-tu que j'ai quitté Pansy ? » Lui demanda-t-il, un sourire curieux et incrédule aux lèvres.

Elle était si près de lui qu'elle dût loucher pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« C'est simple : Pansy ? » Appela-t-elle, moqueuse. « Tu vois ? Elle n'accourt pas en jappant. Ça veut dire que vous n'êtes plus ensemble. »

Même dans les moments critiques, Hermione était prête à tout pour faire de l'ironie. Le sourire de Malefoy s'écroula comme un château de cartes et il fronça les sourcils, pris au dépourvu. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle fasse écho à ses pensées. Elle profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour lever brutalement le genou dans le but ultime de lui briser les bijoux de famille.

Il hurla – _on imagine que ça fait mal – _et tituba avant de se cogner contre une table en bois. Hermione se retourna brusquement et tira sur le loquet de la porte, pour s'échapper en vitesse. Mais rien ne vint. Enervée, elle secoua la poignée.

« Inutile, » haleta Malefoy, « je nous ai enfermés. »

Ô rage, ô désespoir. Ô porte ennemie... Elle donna un grand coup de pied dans le bois abîmé. La porte s'ébranla mais résista. Derrière elle, le Serpentard la regardait s'exciter toute seule, un sourire provoquant aux lèvres, quoique grimaçant légèrement sous la douleur. Il secoua la clé au-dessus de sa tête, comme pour l'inciter à rentrer dans son jeu. Elle se retourna et le pointa du doigt.

« Malefoy, tu vas mourir ! »

Elle enfonça la main dans sa poche de robe de sorcier, pour en sortir sa baguette magique. Mais rien ne vint percuter ses doigts crispés. _Oh l'infâme ! Il m'a piqué ma baguette pendant que je dormais !_

« Ah ? J'ai hâte de voir ça... » Ricana Malefoy en jouant avec la clé.

La jeune Gryffondor s'affala contre la porte, étourdie. L'insomnie ne lui réussissait vraiment pas...

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? » Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

« C'est simple. Je veux savoir si ce qu'on raconte est vrai. »

« Je pense que tu dois savoir, alors... »

« Je suis toute ouïe, » feint de plaisanter le jeune garçon.

« Ça va sûrement te faire un choc... »

« Crache le morceau », la pressa-t-il, un rictus aux coins des lèvres.

« ...Voilà, je me lance : Malefoy, tu as un journal intime. Dingue, non ? »

Bon, elle avait au moins réussi à dévier le sujet. Malefoy se leva de la table sur laquelle il s'était assis et la fixa bêtement. Elle éclata de rire mais l'étouffa très vite dans une quinte de toux. Non, elle n'avait pas ri. Elle avait mal à la gorge, à force de crier.

« Comment es-tu au courant ? » Demanda-t-il, étonné et légèrement choqué.

« _Tout_ Poudlard est au courant. »

Malefoy ouvrit la bouche puis se ravisa.

« De toute façon », reprit-il gravement, « je ne parlais pas de ça. »

« Ah bon ? » Fit Hermione en se tordant les mains. « Qu'est-ce que l'on raconte d'autre, alors ? »

« Fais pas l'innocente, Granger. Patil et sa stupide amie m'ont affirmé que tu voulais te venger de Pansy parce que tu étais jalouse d'elle. »

Hermione cligna des yeux. Deux fois, trois fois. Un éclair illumina la pièce. Génial, maintenant il y avait de l'orage. Les flammes des bougies vacillèrent et un fantôme traversa la pièce sans les voir. La jeune fille se retourna vers la porte et réessaya d'ouvrir la porte. Elle n'abandonnerait jamais, pour rien au monde. Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles.

« Ça ne sert à rien, je t'ai... »

« Non ! » Le coupa-t-elle brusquement, le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Non, ce n'est pas vrai. »

Malefoy tourna brusquement la tête, décontenancé.

« Alors pourquoi elles l'ont dit ? »

« J'en sais rien. Donne-moi cette clé. »

Elle tendit la main vers lui. Avec un sourire ironique, il s'avança vers elle, la clé entre les doigts, tandis ce qu'elle reculait lentement vers la porte.

« Ne t'approche pas, Malefoy. Sinon mon genou risque de buter encore une fois contre ta petite personne. » Maugréa-t-elle, peu rassurée toutefois. Son cœur battait à toute allure.

« Allez, tu peux me le dire... que tu m'apprécies. »

Il avançait toujours... Le pied d'Hermione cogna contre la porte de bois. Coincée.

« Mais n'importe quoi ! T'as bu ou quoi ? » Plaisanta-t-elle, riant nerveusement. Elle commençait vraiment à avoir peur de lui.

« Non... »

« Je te jure si tu t'approches encore jemmmmhhh ! »

Malefoy plaqua sa main contre la bouche d'Hermione et la poussa sur le côté brutalement. Il venait d'entendre un bruit. Un coup de vent perfide souffla les bougies et l'obscurité emplit la pièce.

Alors qu'ils se réfugiaient derrière une grande malle, ou plutôt une fois que Malefoy eût traîné Hermione derrière la valise, un bruit de clé fouillant la serrure les fit sursauter. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant un flot de lumière entrer dans la pièce quasiment silencieuse. Hermione remua un peu, étranglée.

« Mmmhhh ! » Protesta-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Il lui fit signe de se taire et plissa les yeux à cause de l'obscurité. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de la surprise. Hermione cessa de gigoter et plissa à son tour les yeux, cherchant du regard la silhouette qui s'avançait prudemment.

Un tee-shirt jaune d'œuf imprimé d'un charmant _I'm perfect_. Pansy Parkinson.

Décidément, le jaune allait parfaitement au mercredi.

* * *

**H**arry Potter fronça les sourcils, embêté.

« C'est quoi cette réunion exactement ? » Demanda-t-il à Ginny Weasley qui sautillait d'un pied à l'autre nerveusement.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui.

« Je ne sais pas, Harry. Comme toi, j'ai reçu ce mot de la part de McGonagall. » Dit-elle en se mordant la joue.

De son côté, Ron aborda Demelza Robins qui louchait sur un instrument à l'aspect démesuré. Si l'on regardait bien, cette immense salle regorgeait d'objets de ce genre. Un peu comme le bureau de Dumbledore, en version large.

« Hé, Demelza. Tu sais ce que l'on fait ici ? » Le héla-t-il.

« Non... » Soupira la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns. « Mais je ne le sens pas trop. »

Harry non plus ne le sentait pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Le message adressé à sa personne reçu en plein cours de Sortilège l'intriguait au plus haut point. Le jeune garçon se pencha à nouveau sur le carton parfumé :

_Harry,_

_Ne montre ce message à personne. Je t'attends dans l'ancien bureau du professeur Ombrage, j'ai besoin de te parler._ _Rejoins-moi après ton cours de sortilèges en toute discrétion._

_Professeur McGonagall._

Déjà, le simple fait d'avoir reçu le message en plein cours était louche. À moins que la directrice de Gryffondor ne se soit transformée en élève de l'école, il n'y avait aucune certitude quant à la validité du message. D'ailleurs, quand Harry était rentré dans la fameuse salle, il y avait trouvé à sa grande surprise plusieurs élèves : Katie Bell qui discutait avec Demelza, Andrew Kirke assis dans un coin aux côtés de Jack Sloper et plus loin Cormac McLaggen qui se regardait dans un miroir. Et sans oublier Ron, qui s'avança vers Harry, intrigué.

« Toi aussi tu as reçu le mot ? » S'étonna-t-il.

« Oui, d'ailleurs je commence à me demander si... »

« C'est bizarre, intervint soudainement Ginny, « mais il y a toute l'équipe de Quidditch réunie. Est-ce que c'est une réunion informative ? Un entraînement ? »

« Avec McGonagall ? » Contra Harry. « De plus, il manque Angelina. Je me demande... »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer une silhouette massive.

« Entraînement surprise ! » Hurla une voix féminine.

* * *

**L**e souffle court d'Hermione se calqua sur celui de son complice de planque alors que Pansy s'avançait avec prudence dans la pièce obscure. Un nouvel éclair illumina son visage de pékinois et un sourire cruel se nicha à la commissure de ses lèvres. Dehors, la pluie redoubla d'intensité contre les vitres. Pansy sortit la baguette de sa poche de robe de sorcier entrouverte et referma la porte derrière elle, d'un mouvement gracieux du bras. Incroyable. Hermione retint une exclamation. Pansy savait se servir d'une baguette magique ?

La jeune Serpentard continua d'avancer, n'ayant visiblement pas remarqué la présence de deux autres personnes en train d'épier ses moindres faits et gestes. Elle s'approcha avec un air suspect des affaires de Malefoy posées sur un bout de rangée et sourit de plus belle.

À côté d'Hermione, Malefoy grogna.

Pansy fouilla dans les rouleaux de parchemins et un cahier relié émergea quelques temps après entre ses doigts manucurés. Elle le brandit au-dessus de sa tête, tel un trophée de guerre et le glissa dans la poche de sa robe noire. Elle secoua ses cheveux bruns et sortit de la salle aussi silencieusement qu'elle le put. La main de Malefoy se décolla des lèvres pincées d'Hermione et celle-ci se tourna vers lui, intriguée. Il balaya ses questions du revers de la main et ouvrit la porte avec la clé, qu'il lança ensuite aux pieds de la jeune Gryffondor.

« La garce. Elle m'a piqué mon journal intime ! »

* * *

**E**t voilà pour la première partie ! Ne m'oubliez pas, chers amis sorciers ! Envoyez-moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !


	6. Quand les moules auront des gants

**Titre **: Un problème avec les narcissiques ?

**Auteur **: Yuumi.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à Mme Rowling.

**Genre** : Humour, romance suggérée.

**Couples** : HGDM, HPGW, RWLB.

**Note** : Voici la deuxième partie du chapitre V pour vous !

* * *

**Chapitre V**

_Quand les moules auront des gants._

**Seconde Partie : Attrape-moi, si tu le peux...**

**A**u-delà des remparts du Château de Poudlard, le paysage gelé se dessinait au fur et à mesure que le soleil gagnait du terrain sur la plaine enneigée. Le vent décrivait des courbes invisibles et la neige redoublait d'intensité contre les imposantes fenêtres.

Quatorze heures deux. Et trois secondes. Non... quatre. Les battements du cœur d'Hermione Granger se mêlèrent à l'incessant tic-tac de l'horloge de la salle de cours. Elle qui adorait l'Arithmancie était servie. Depuis quelques minutes déjà, le professeur Vector s'égosillait sur des formules indispensables à retenir pour l'examen de fin d'année. Elle reporta à nouveau son regard sur le tableau recouvert de craie blanche. _Non_. Elle ne comprenait rien.

Comment se faisait-il ? Elle avait toujours été bonne élève. Il n'y a pas longtemps de cela, elle aurait été capable de trouver la solution en un rien de temps.

Mais là, le néant.

Fatiguée, elle se massa les tempes, écartant la feuille de calcul qu'elle gribouillait au coin de la table. Le journal... Elle n'avait cessé d'y penser ces derniers temps. Et la jeune fille faisait face à un nouveau problème : Il était entre les mains de Pansy Parkinson. Elle ne voulait absolument pas aider l'autre imbécile (_Drago_), mais elle avait besoin de ce journal pour sauver sa réputation.

Ce matin, il s'était passé beaucoup de choses inquiétantes. L'étrange réaction de Malefoy à son égard, et un retournement de situation pour le moins déconcertant : Pansy avait pris le journal.

À présent, le Serpentard et la Gryffondor se retrouvaient dans le même camp. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que la jeune fille allait oublier toutes les horreurs que le garçon lui avait faites durant ces cinq dernières années ! Toutes ces insultes et ces humiliations... Elle se vengerait, oui, mais plus tard.

Parce que tout le monde le sait : la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

Elle amena sous ses yeux sa feuille de calcul et y inscrivit les nombres suivants : 4, 9, 1, 7, 6, ainsi que 4, 1, 3, 5, 6, 6, 7. La jeune fille resta à contempler pendant quelques temps la feuille passivement. Le professeur passa à côté de sa table et se pencha au-dessus de son épaule. Elle parut surprise de la combinaison de chiffres mais ne dit rien.

« Hé bien, Mademoiselle Granger, vous n'avez plus qu'à additionner... » Lui rappela-t-elle, légèrement amusée.

Hermione fit rapidement le calcul et ouvrit, le cœur battant, son manuel de _Numérologie et Grammaire, niveau six _à la page qui indiquait les propriétés du numéro cinq.

_Numéro cinq : Indicateur de changement, d'instabilité et de déséquilibre, le numéro cinq révèle une nature pleine d'incertitude. Les cinq ont des intérêts très dispersés en conséquence, ne s'investissent pleinement dans aucune de leurs aspirations. Les cinq peuvent se montrer vaniteux, irresponsables et impatients._

Elle referma d'un coup sec le livre, le rouge aux joues. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Voilà pourquoi Hermione adorait l'Arithmancie. Elle était persuadée que les nombres révélaient la vraie personnalité des gens. Et encore une fois, son analyse avait fonctionné. La fin du cours annoncée, la jeune fille aux yeux ambrés se dirigea vers le tableau de son professeur. La vieille femme se tourna vers sa meilleure élève et lui sourit.

« Ah, Hermione. Je voulais juste vous demander quelque chose. » S'excusa-t-elle en essuyant ses mains pleines de craie.

« Ce n'est pas grave, professeur. J'ai encore un peu de temps avant le cours de Botanique. » Lui répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

« Bien. Alors laissez-moi vous rappeler une petite chose : en cours d'Arithmancie, il ne suffit pas d'additionner des chiffres pour connaître leur véritable signification. C'est quelque chose de plus _profond_, disons, » lui annonça-t-elle, mystérieuse.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire... » Avoua la jeune fille, confuse.

« Pourquoi avez-vous choisi l'analyse du nom Malefoy ? » L'interrompit-elle avec curiosité.

« ... »

La jeune fille ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et se dirigea précipitamment vers la sortie. Le cours de Botanique devait sûrement être commencé depuis quelques minutes. En espérant qu'elle ne ferait pas perdre des points à Gryffondor... En même temps, le professeur Chourave ne la détestait pas au point de lui enlever quinze points à chaque fois, comme le ferait certainement Rogue.

À travers les couloirs, bousculant quelques élèves surpris, Hermione courrait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme si elle était poursuivie par quelque chose, qu'elle fuyait un problème récurrent. Poursuivie par son destin, peut-être. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne filait pas en direction de la serre, elle s'arrêta brusquement.

Perdue. Elle était perdue.

Mais quelle imbécile elle faisait ! Elle se frappa le front. Elle tournait sénile, comme ce vieux professeur Vector. Cela faisait quand même six ans qu'elle marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, et elle n'était pas fichue de se repérer dans ce fourbi d'élèves...

Elle jeta un regard anxieux à l'horloge murale qui lui faisait face. Quinze heures seize. Génial, elle avait un quart d'heure de retard. Hermione fit demi-tour et entreprit de trouver l'infirmerie. Elle ne participerait pas au cours mais au moins, elle aurait une excuse valable pour justifier son absence.

Elle réajusta son écharpe aux tons dorés et au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, elle reconnut les couloirs qu'elle avait empruntés quelques temps plus tôt. Elle faillit bousculer Rusard qui marmonnait en compagnie de son chat Miss Teigne et monta à l'étage. Arrivant devant la porte de l'infirmerie, elle se força à avoir l'air malade et frappa timidement contre la porte ouverte. Madame Pomfresh abandonna ses activités auprès d'un malade s'approcha d'elle, curieuse.

« Mademoiselle Granger, vous êtes aussi rouge que ma robe. Qu'y a-t-il ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Je... je ne me sens... pas très bien… » Balbutia Hermione en se tenant le ventre.

L'infirmière posa sa main sur le front de la jeune fille et poussa une exclamation étouffée.

« Mon enfant, vous êtes fiévreuse ! Je vais vous préparer un lit pour que vous puissiez vous reposer ! » S'exclama-t-elle en disparaissant.

Hermione se dirigea vers le lit que madame Pomfresh lui désignait et s'y glissa, en prenant le soin d'ôter sa robe de sorcier. Son écharpe rejoignit la table de nuit tandis ce que l'infirmière prenait sa température.

« Trente-neuf cinq ! » Annonça-t-elle, la mine grave. « Je serais curieuse de savoir comment vous faites pour tenir debout. »

Elle força Hermione à dormir avec une potion de Sommeil et s'éloigna du lit, laissant la jeune fille seule.

* * *

**L**e cours de Botanique était plus ennuyeux quand Hermione n'était pas là... Harry Potter jeta un bref coup d'œil à son ennemi juré, qui tenait entre ses mains une espèce d'asperge parlante. Il n'avait pas l'air très motivé non plus.

Puisqu'il avait été convié à un soudain entraînement de Quidditch, Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de revoir Hermione au déjeuner. Il l'avait cherchée des yeux dans les couloirs l'après-midi mais aucune trace de la jeune fille aux cheveux emmêlés. Et même, Ron commençait à s'en inquiéter. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Hermione Granger de sécher un cours de Botanique.

Peut-être que Malefoy et Parkinson lui avaient donné une leçon suite aux évènements de la veille et qu'elle séjournait en ce moment à l'infirmerie, pleine de pustules violettes au visage. Il se promit d'aller faire un tour chez madame Pomfresh pour en être sûr.

En attendant la pause de seize heures, il se concentra sur son asperge. Comment s'appelait-elle, déjà ? Depuis qu'Hermione n'était plus là, impossible de retenir quoi que ce soit. Et inutile de compter sur Ron pour écouter le cours... Le rouquin regardait rêveusement Lavande Brown qui lui fit un signe joyeux de la main. À côté d'elle, Parvati Patil soupira et lui donna un coup de coude.

L'après-midi allait être longue.

* * *

**H**ermione se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, totalement reposée. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait aussi bien dormi. L'horloge en face d'elle affichait dix-sept heures passées. Sa température avait dû chuter. Elle se releva mollement mais se figea au son d'une voix qui approchait. Elle décida de se rallonger et de feindre de dormir. Elle ne voulait absolument pas éveiller les inquiétudes de ses deux amis, en se confondant dans des explications assez louches.

« ... n'est pas encore réveillée... c'est dommage, » fit la voix d'Harry, « je voulais lui parler... »

« Ça va, elle n'a pas de trace de pustules ! » Plaisanta Ron. « Apparemment, Malefoy et sa truie ne sont pas dans le coup. »

« Quand j'ai demandé à madame Pomfresh ce qu'elle avait, elle m'a répondu être tenue par le secret médical. C'est n'importe quoi ! On est presque sa famille, quand même. »

« Peut-être que c'est un problème typiquement féminin qui l'a amenée ici, » reprit Ron, en se raclant la gorge.

Hermione faillit s'étouffer en entendant la voix de son ami et décida d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle tomba sur le visage de Ron aux oreilles écarlates, et fit semblant d'émerger d'un long sommeil sans rêves. À côté d'elle, Harry lui sourit gentiment.

« Oh, salut... » Dit-elle en se relevant.

« Ça va ? » Lui demanda alors Harry, s'asseyant sur le lit.

« Hm. »

Elle ne savait pas trop.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ce sont les cours qui t'ont anéantie ? » Blagua-t-il à nouveau, foudroyant Ron du regard.

« Hm... »

« On croyait que c'était encore un sale coup de la part de la fouine. » Maugréa Ron en se grattant la paume de la main.

« Non ! » S'exclama Hermione, offusquée.

Elle avait dû crier parce que madame Pomfresh accourut précipitamment à son chevet.

« Des malades souhaiteraient se reposer sans que vous ayez à crier aussi fort, mademoiselle Granger. Et vous, » ajouta-elle en regardant les deux visiteurs, « vous devriez la laisser se reposer. »

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent, légèrement surpris de la réaction un peu excessive d'Hermione et la saluèrent brièvement avant de disparaître par la porte de l'infirmerie. La jeune fille se laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller et fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, tout à coup ?

Elle n'eut pas à réfléchir d'avantage car la réponse se planta devant elle quelques secondes plus tard. Incrédule, et se contenta de regarder son visiteur avec de grands yeux.

« Ne te fais pas d'idées, Granger. Je suis là uniquement pour te proposer un marché. »

* * *

**V**oilà pour la seconde et la dernière partie ! Le chapitre suivant arrive dans pas longtemps, promis. Le truc du chiffre cinq, je l'ai pris sur internet. Donc ça ne m'appartient pas...


	7. Les malheurs d'Hermione

**Titre** : Un problème avec les narcissiques ?

**Auteur** : Yuumi

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce beau monde existe grâce à une madame : J'ai nommé J.K. Rowling !

**Genre** : Humour, romance.

**Couples** : On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne ! HGDM, HPGW RWLB.

**Note** : Voici le chapitre VI et sa première partie.

* * *

**Chapitre VI**

_Les malheurs d'Hermione_

**Première Partie : Le DDLF – Les opposer satire.**

**D**ix-sept heures trente. Cette journée qui semblait à Hermione Granger interminable était sur le point de s'achever en douceur. Depuis une heure déjà, la lune éclairait faiblement le ciel d'un noir d'encre et les étoiles, quasiment invisibles sous l'épaisse couche de nuages, brillaient si faiblement qu'on doutait de leur existence. Assise à la table des Gryffondor, la jeune fille se pencha vers son meilleur ami assis en face d'elle.

« Harry, » lui glissa-t-elle, « comment va ta cicatrice ? »

« Pas trop mal. » Lui répondit Harry Potter en se forçant à sourire. « Je n'ai pas fait de cauchemars depuis longtemps. »

Hermione pointa son front du bout de la fourchette et prit une voix caverneuse.

« Ne me mentez pas, Potter ! » Gronda-t-elle. « Je sais qu'elle vous fait atro... _a__ïe_ ! »

Interrompue dans sa magnifique caricature de Rogue, la jeune fille frotta sa joue meurtrie. Quelqu'un venait de lui balancer quelque chose dans la figure. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard, juste en face d'elle, et croisa le regard moqueur de Pansy Parkinson. La petite brune lui tira la langue et Hermione se contenta de la fixer, incrédule. Alors, c'était ça la vengeance de la Serpentard tant attendue ? Pathétique.

« Si elle croit qu'elle va m'impressionner avec ses lancers de poulet… » Marmonna-t-elle en s'essuyant le visage avec une serviette.

« Je me demande ce qui lui prend, tout à coup. » Commenta Ron Weasley en enfournant une grosse cuillère de purée dans sa bouche déjà pleine.

« Elle est jalouse de toi, Hermione ! » Déclara Ginny en donnant un coup de coude à son frère.

« Ah bon ? » S'étonna la concernée, se tournant vers son amie. « De quoi est-elle jalouse ? »

Ginny Weasley lui fit un clin d'œil et la jeune fille hocha la tête, signe qu'elles attendraient de se retrouver entre filles. Le dîner se déroula sans heurt mémorable – mis à part au moment où Neville Londubat tenta de parler la bouche pleine et arrosa presque toute la compagnie de purée verte – et les deux jeunes filles s'éloignèrent ensemble vers la salle commune des Gryffondor, après avoir souhaité bonne nuit aux garçons qui traînaient un peu.

Le mot de passe prononcé (_Patte de dragon !_) et la salle commune traversée, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit en un grincement significatif et les deux jeunes filles s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce agréablement chauffée par la cheminée centrale. En posant ses cours sur son bureau, Hermione se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait quelque chose d'important.

_Oh non._

Après avoir questionné Ginny, Lavande et Parvati qui jouaient avec le couteau de monsieur Brown dans un coin, la jeune fille rabattit ses maigres espoirs vers la dernière personne qui occupait la chambre. La concernée, une jeune de quatrième année répondant au nom de Brunie Boots, s'étira longuement.

« Brunie, tu n'aurais pas vu ma baguette magique par hasard ? » Lui demanda Hermione, le cœur gonflé d'espoir.

« Non, désolée. » Lui répondit la jeune fille.

Embêtée, Hermione se creusa la tête afin de se remémorer le passage entre '_j'ai ma baguette_' et '_j'ai plus ma baguette_'. Elle avait eu Métamorphose en première heure... puis la récréation... puis Sortilèges, et le midi où elle n'avait pas mangé... Arithmancie et alors elle s'était réfugiée à l'infirmerie pour ne pas être pénalisée durant le double cours de Botanique. Elle se concentra sur son entretien avec Drago Malefoy après le cours de sortilèges.

_Oh l'infâme ! Il m'a piqué ma baguette magique pendant que je dormais !_

Ah, alors c'était lui qui l'avait en sa possession et qui ne lui avait pas rendu ensuite. Super génial, elle en avait bien besoin pour le cours de Potions... qui était le lendemain en première heure. Remarque, c'était son seul cours de la journée. Mais quand même ! Elle ne voulait absolument pas subir les foudres de Rogue et y perdre quelques plumes –et des points, aussi. Elle demanderait à Malefoy à la fin du cours de bien avoir la gentillesse de la lui rendre.

Elle s'étira et se tourna vers Ginny, à présent assise sur un fauteuil moelleux au coin du feu.

« Alors, » lui dit-elle sarcastiquement. « Qu'est-ce qu'on raconte dans mon dos ? »

« C'est Luna qui m'en a parlé ! » Se défendit la jeune fille. « Elle a entendu Parkinson le raconter à une Serpentard de la même année qui a entendu... »

« Oui et alors ? » S'impatienta la jeune Gryffondor en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil en face de Ginny.

« Eh bien, apparemment Parkinson n'aime pas le fait que tu intéresses son petit ami... »

« QUOI ? » Croassa Hermione, les yeux ronds.

Parvati Patil et sa comparse abandonnèrent leur jeu en cours et se levèrent discrètement, à court de ragots. Ginny éclata de rire devant la tête de son amie et entreprit de sortir ses affaires de cours de son sac à dos. Elle fit semblant de travailler quelques instants tandis ce que Lavande s'approchait d'Hermione.

« En même temps, ça ne m'étonne pas, » lui glissa-t-elle sournoisement. « On vous voit souvent ensemble ces temps-ci... »

« Hein ? » Fit la concernée en haussant les sourcils.

« Tu sais bien, cet après-midi il est venu te rendre visite à l'infirmerie ! » Lui rappela Parvati le sourire aux lèvres.

« Ce n'était absolument pas pour prendre de mes nouvelles. » Rétorqua sèchement Hermione en croisant les bras.

Parvati leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha vers l'oreille de sa meilleure amie. Quelques instants plus tard, elles pouffèrent de rire. Enervée, Hermione se leva et d'un geste rageur commença à faire ses devoirs. À présent, on n'entendait plus que le bruit de sa plume qui grattait furieusement le parchemin, y traçant des courbes serrées. Elle brandit le papier sous les nez de Lavande et de Parvati qui durent loucher dessus pour lire correctement.

_Allez faire vos devoirs de Potions._

« Très spirituel ! » Se moqua Parvati en étouffant un fou rire. Apparemment, le sujet Malefoy était épineux : elles en parleraient donc, elle et sa meilleure amie, le plus souvent possible. De son côté, Brunie s'approcha de Lavande, un tantinet inquiète.

« Lavande, » l'appela-t-elle, « qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Hermione ? »

« C'est ça quand on est susceptible, » soupira la jeune Gryffondor. « Dis-moi, Brunie... Tu pourrais me rendre un service ? »

Ne prêtant pas intérêt aux gloussements répétitifs de ses camarades de chambre, Hermione commença à remplir sa feuille de calcul pour le prochain cours d'Arithmancie. Heureusement que les chiffres étaient codés, sinon tout le monde serait au courant que Hermione Granger avait analysé le nom de Drago Malefoy... Elle frappa du poing sur la table qui gémit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait en ce moment à toujours penser à lui ?

Elle jeta un regard las à l'horloge murale encastrée dans un des murs de la chambre et jugea bon d'aller se coucher, entendant les souffles réguliers de ses amies qui s'étaient endormies depuis longtemps déjà.

Cette nuit encore, elle eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir.

* * *

**L**e jeudi suivant s'annonçait ennuyeux à mourir. Le seul obstacle à cette journée libre comme le vent était le cours de Severus Rogue, qui obligeait moult gens à se lever plus tôt pour subir quelques heures de torture dans cette salle obscure et moisie qu'était la classe de Potions. Et d'y perdre quelques points pour la marrade.

Hermione s'habilla mollement et sortit du dortoir des filles. Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, elle aperçut ses deux meilleurs amis qu'elle salua vaguement avant de les suivre dans la grande salle, le pas traînant. Comme tous les jeudis.

Une vague de souvenirs particulièrement douloureux remontèrent injustement à la surface quand elle croisa un regard curieux. Un regard qui l'attendait depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la Grande Salle. Qui cherchait son reflet dans les yeux d'Hermione, alors qu'elle s'asseyait tout sourire à la table les Gryffondor.

_Non._ Hermione ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle en avait mal. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur elle ?Elle soupira et replongea le nez dans son assiette, se maudissant intérieurement. Le flot de ses pensées se perdit dans le vaste océan de sa boîte crânienne pendant de longues minutes qu'elle crut infinies. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. C'est comme si quelque chose l'attirait au-delà des limites de sa conscience.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne lui administre un violent coup aux chevilles. Elle grimaça et se frotta le muscle endolori avant de se tourner vers son agresseur.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je n'ai encore pas fait ? » Maugréa-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle pour chercher la source du problème.

« Oh, rien. J'étais juste en train de te raconter ma vie depuis une demi-heure mais apparemment tu préfères largement celle de ton assiette, » répliqua alors son ami, simulant une scène de jalousie qui arracha un sourire à la jeune Gryffondor. Mais qui s'écroula bien vite.

« Oh Harry, excuse-moi… » Murmura la jeune fille en se levant. « Je... je crois que j'ai oublié quelque chose au dortoir. »

Et, sans fournir plus d'explications, Hermione s'enfuit par les grandes portes de la salle, ne jetant pas un regard à la table qu'elle venait de quitter précipitamment. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, tout à coup ? Elle ne comprenait plus. Elle ne _se_ comprenait plus. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, appuyée contre la porte des toilettes des filles. Triste et perdue. Avec la solitude comme seule compagne.

Prisonnière.

Tout allait bien dans sa vie, pourtant. Elle avait des _amis_. Une famille qui l'aimait et qui prenait toujours soin d'elle. Une scolarité plutôt _agréable_ et _productive_. Oui, tout était _sensé_ aller bien. Oui mais depuis peu, une certaine gêne s'était instaurée entre elle et son entourage. Elle se sentait changée, et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir grandi trop vite.

_Comme ce jour-là…_

Elle se sentait maladroite.

« Hermione ? »

Une voix féminine la défit de ses pensées et elle releva doucement la tête. Appuyant sa tête contre la porte close, elle attendit patiemment que la jeune fille se lasse d'attendre et ferma les yeux alors qu'une goutte d'eau salée coulait lentement le long de ses joues.

« Hermione ? » Répéta la voix calme. « Je sais que tu es là. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Rien. » Mentit la jeune fille en reniflant. « Rien du tout.»

« Je ne te crois pas une seule seconde. » La contra la voix. « Allez, sors de cette cabine. »

« Non. »

« Très bien. »

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de silence, Hermione étouffa un grognement. Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba sur le profil d'une jeune fille blonde accoudée contre un lavabo, occupée à recueillir une goutte d'eau. Hermione la regarda faire et un sourire illumina faiblement sa mine déconfite.

Luna Lovegood se releva alors et lui montra la goutte agglutinée à son index.

« Je ne pouvais pas laisser cette jolie goutte d'eau se perdre dans les égouts poisseux de Poudlard. » Murmura-t-elle en guise d'explication.

Son regard un peu fou se posa sur les joues légèrement humides de son amie et elle lui tendit un mouchoir à carreaux qu'Hermione accepta volontiers.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Hermione ? » Retenta la jeune fille. « Je t'ai vue quitter la table des Gryffondor avec hâte. »

« Je ne sais pas, » avoua la jeune fille et regardant piteusement le sol. « Mais ça ne me ressemble pas. »

« Ça te fait peur ? » S'enquit son amie d'une voix douce.

« Peut-on avoir peur de soi-même ? » Lui répondit-elle, légèrement amusée.

Avant que Luna ne puisse répondre, une Serpentard entra dans les toilettes, empêchant les deux jeunes filles de parler en toute liberté de leurs problèmes affectifs. Hermione reconnut dans les cheveux de jais et les yeux en amande de la jeune fille un air familier… Mais qui était-ce ? Hermione effaça toute trace de larmes sur son visage et rendit le bout de tissu à sa propriétaire, après avoir murmuré un 'merci' quasiment inaudible. Un remerciement qui n'incluait pas seulement le prêt d'un mouchoir à carreaux.

Si la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, il y a toutefois possibilité de le réchauffer aux micro-ondes.

* * *

**L**e cours de potions traînait en longueur, alors qu'Hermione versait méticuleusement un liquide aux couleurs grisâtres dans son chaudron usé. Au-delà de cette salle étouffante, la jeune fille pouvait deviner aisément ô combien l'air frais extérieur était agréable. Il était difficile d'imaginer la chaleur accablante se propager ailleurs que dans cette salle qui sentait le renfermé.

Cette boule au creux de sa gorge avait à présent élu domicile dans son estomac qui se tordait de douleur. Elle serra les dents. Elle était sûre que la douleur partirait sans qu'elle n'ait à s'en préoccuper. Pour l'instant, le but dans sa vie était de donner à sa potion une couleur frôlant le grenat.

L'esprit ailleurs, elle s'apprêtait à y plonger une plume aux couleurs chatoyantes quand sa main se bloqua subitement au-dessus du chaudron. Perplexe, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux autres élèves qui l'entouraient. Aucune réaction. Elle se retourna et croisa le regard affolé de Ron qui visiblement n'arrivait pas à extraire quelque chose de sa mixture odorante. Harry, de son côté, tenait une conversation animée avec le professeur Rogue.

Elle tourna la tête vers l'autre partie de la classe et y croisa le regard froid de Malefoy. Elle fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il désignait son mélange du menton. Quelques instants plus tard, son bras se défit de ses liens invisibles et elle put à nouveau bouger librement. Elle regarda la plume. _Oh_. _Mauvaise idée._

« Miss Granger, vous semblez hésitante. Serait-ce le poids de votre _immense_ intelligence qui vous donne le tournis ? »

Elle sursauta violemment au son de la voix doucereuse de Rogue près de son oreille gauche. Puis elle entendit Malefoy et sa bande qui ricanaient. Y jetant un œil, elle croisa le regard assassin de Parkinson qui, pour une raison obscure, ne se joignait pas à l'hilarité générale.

Respirant à fond et réprimant une envie cinglante d'envoyer le chaudron à la figure du professeur, Hermione reposa calmement la plume sur le bureau et lui adressa un sourire satisfait. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil à la pâte rougeâtre et s'éloigna sans dire un mot.

Le sourire d'Hermione se mua en une moue triomphante.

La fin du cours se révéla, comme toujours, le début d'une journée libre comme le vent. Depuis la rentrée scolaire, Hermione allait à la bibliothèque y étudier sagement jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Parfois, quand l'envie lui prenait, elle passait son après-midi à traîner avec Harry et Ron, les sermonnant à propos des devoirs qu'ils ne feraient pas.

Mais là, elle avait autre chose à faire. Quelque chose de plus _pressant_.

D'un pas résolu, elle quitta la salle de potions et s'approcha de Malefoy qui discutait – ou qui vantait ses mérites – auprès d'une Serpentard sous le charme. Elle écarta la jeune fille de son champ de vision qui l'insulta grassement avant de déguerpir et tendit la main vers son interlocuteur.

« Rends-moi ma baguette, Malefoy. »

Le ton était pourtant parfait. Le visage dénué d'expression. Alors, pourquoi se mettait-il soudainement à rire ? Elle fronça les sourcils, et le regarda s'étouffer en silence. Pourvu qu'il en crève... le rire grinçant de Malefoy se répercuta sur les murs rocailleux du couloir. Ils étaient seuls. Encore une fois.

« On peut savoir ce qui te fais rire ? » S'énerva-t-elle, perdant son sang-froid. « Ce n'est absolument pas drôle. »

« C'est toi qui me fais rire, Granger, » déclara le jeune homme en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière. « Tu es trop imprudente. As-tu la moindre idée de qui se tient en face de toi ? »

« Laisses-moi réfléchir… une paire de chevilles… une tête qui enfle… non, je ne vois pas ! » Le provoqua la jeune fille.

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis. » Grogna Malefoy en sortant sa baguette de sa poche.

« C'est une menace ? » Répliqua-t-elle froidement devant son sourire cruel.

« Disons… un avertissement. »

« J'en tremble de peur. » Ironisa-t-elle. « Bon, rends-moi ma baguette. _Maintenant_. »

« D'accord. »

Sous le regard incrédule d'Hermione, Malefoy ouvrit la poche de sa robe de sorcier et en sortit une baguette magique qu'il tendit à la jeune fille. Ne se faisant pas prier, Hermione esquissa un geste pour l'attraper mais il retira la baguette au dernier moment. _Je le savais_…

« Je n'ai pas fini ma phrase. » Expliqua-t-il en souriant. « Je veux bien te rendre ta baguette si… »

« Si… » Répéta Hermione, pressentant l'ultimatum.

« Si tu acceptes notre marché. »

Hermione soupira de lassitude. Ce petit jeu ne finirait donc jamais… Elle avait l'amère impression de se battre contre elle-même. Tête de mule.

« Tu es vraiment borné, ma parole. Non. Non, non et non. Jamais de la vie. »

« Au moins, c'est clair. » Soupira Malefoy en jouant avec la baguette magique. « Et cela me permettra d'agrandir ma collection de baguettes. » Dit-il en désignant l'objet verni.

Hermione grinça des dents. La vie est parfois injuste. Et par Merlin, pourquoi tout le monde était à l'autre bout du château ? Elle avait bien besoin d'un soutien moral et salvateur.

« Bon, » maugréa-t-elle, « on va pouvoir trouver un arrangement, alors… »

« Parfait ! » Se réjouit Malefoy en s'adressant à la baguette magique. « Tu vois, il suffisait qu'elle dise oui… »

L'objet tant convoité rejoint la poche de sa propriétaire en un clin d'œil et celle-ci croisa les bras, prête à négocier.

* * *

**L**a récréation sembla durer une éternité.

« Ne prends pas cet accord pour de la compassion, ni de l'amitié, » le prévint-elle. » C'est de la pitié, mélangée à une envie de vengeance… que je satisferai sur toi plus tard, Malefoy. »

« Pareil pour moi. » Répondit-il, dédaigneux.

« Alors ? » Reprit-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire à Pansy-la-Truie ? »

« J'attends tes idées. Après tout, c'est toi le cerveau ! » Lui répondit-il, ironique.

« Pour une fois que tu ne parles pas de toi… Je ne sais pas, moi. La pendre par les pieds ? » Proposa-t-elle innocemment. C'est Harry qui lui en avait parlé.

« Non, il faudrait quelque chose de plus… Cruel. »

Hermione leva les yeux au plafond.

« Alors tu devras trouver tout seul. » Répliqua-t-elle. « Je crois bien que c'est le seul domaine où tu me bats à plate couture. »

« Non, je ne voudrais pas que ça retombe sur moi. »

« Abruti ! » Lâcha-t-elle avant de se frapper le front. « Nous sommes impliqués tous les deux dans cette histoire. D'ailleurs je trouve mon idée très séduisante. »

« Peut mieux faire. Elle m'a quand même volé quelque chose de précieux. » Appuya le jeune homme.

« D'où ma question : as-tu vraiment besoin de moi pour te venger ? Et puis à sa place, j'aurais fait la même chose. » Dit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

« Je n'en doute pas... » Soupira-t-il. « D'accord, la pendre par les pieds. Au moins ça me permettra de récupérer mon journal. »

« Pour ensuite le donner à Parvati. » Compléta la jeune fille en décroisant les bras.

« Quoi ?! »

« Ça, c'est la seconde partie du contrat. » Déclara Hermione, triomphante. « Tu récupères ton journal, et je le reprends ensuite. Sinon, tu peux toujours courir. »

Il y eut un long silence de réflexion et la jeune Gryffondor en profita pour s'éloigner, se félicitant intérieurement. On n'entendit plus que le bruit de ses talons résonnant sur le carrelage fissuré. Puis…

« Tu me le paieras, Granger ! »

La journée risquait d'être fort intéressante…

* * *

**E**h oui, le **D**eal **D**e **l**a **F**ouine (**DDLF**) était en réalité basé sur un échange : La vengeance contre le journal. Mais qui veut la vengeance ? Qui veut le journal ? Et qu'est-ce que Lavande a demandé à Brunie ? Grâce à qui Hermione a-t-elle pu réussir sa potion ? Pourquoi Pansy n'a-t-elle pas souri lorsque Rogue a lancé sa réplique hilarante ?  
Que de mystères…Qui vont s'éclaircir dans le prochain chapitre, intitulé : **Les opposés s'attirent**.

Merci, et n'oubliez pas une gentille review qui me ferait très beaucoup plaisir pour me dire si vous avez aimé !


	8. Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort

**Titre** : Un problème avec les narcissiques ?

**Auteur** : Yuumi

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Mme Rowling.

**Genre** : Drame, pointe de sarcasme et d'ironie

**Couples** : HGDM, HPGW "RWLB"

**Note** : Merci pour vos adorables commentaires. Voici la deuxième partie du chapitre VII. Au programme, amour, mensonge et trahison. Coups bas, éclaircissements…

* * *

**Chapitre VII**

_Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort_

**Seconde partie : Les opposés s'attirent.**

**D**epuis son admission à l'école de magie Poudlard, Lavande Brown avait toujours été décrite comme une jeune fille responsable et respectable. Malheureusement, au fil des années son profil d'élève studieuse connut quelques différents. Déjà, en troisième année, Lavande commença à admirer une femme un peu étrange du nom de Trelawney qui enseignait la Divination. Pendant sa quatrième année, elle sa rebella contre son père et lui vola son couteau suisse, après s'être teint les cheveux en blond.

Durant sa cinquième année, il fut décidé lors d'un pari stupide avec sa meilleure amie –grâce au couteau – qu'elle sortirait avec le premier garçon aux cheveux roux qu'elle croiserait. Evitant soigneusement Fred et George Weasley, elle tomba sur leur frère, un rouquin du nom de Ronald Weasley. Aussitôt, elle lui proposa de sortir avec elle. Puis le pari devint de plus en plus sérieux… Et la résignation se mua en un amour… sans limites.

Pendant sa sixième année, la réputation de jeune fille respectable de Lavande tomba brusquement à l'eau lorsque Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe de Poudlard et directrice de la maison Gryffondor surprit l'adolescente en train de placarder une affiche sur un des murs du château.

De son côté, Parvati Patil était souvent décrite comme une jolie jeune fille au sourire espiègle. Mais sous ces cheveux bruns bien tressés se cachaient une petite peste au caractère impossible. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, la jeune fille échangeait souvent d'apparence avec sa sœur jumelle pour qu'elles puissent jouir d'une double identité et détruire la vie de l'autre avec une facilité déconcertante.

Ce manège dura jusqu'à la quatrième année où Parvati décida de vivre sa propre vie et d'aller au bal de Noël avec le Survivant, autrement appelé Harry Potter. Depuis, Padma ne le lui pardonna pas et ne lui adressa plus la parole. Parvati ne s'en porta pas plus mal.

L'année de ses quinze ans, elle proposa à sa meilleure amie Lavande Brown une innocente partie de cartes qui incluait un couteau. Elle ne sut comment, mais trois jours plus tard elle devait faire semblant d'admirer son professeur de Divination, une vieille folle du nom de Trelawney. En échange, Lavande devait séduire un inconnu puis sortir avec lui.

Pendant sa sixième année, sa réputation déjà fort atteinte s'écroula comme un château de cartes quand cette vieille folle de McGonagall la surprit en train de placarder une affiche d'Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy sur un des murs du château.

* * *

**E**lle allait les tuer. Toutes les deux. Les étrangler, les étriper, les épingler au mur à la place de cette immonde affiche droguée au logiciel de retouche. Mais pour l'instant, il y avait pire.

Tout le monde savait.

Mais tout le monde ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait savoir.

Autour de ces affiches, beaucoup d'élèves – horrifiés ou impressionnés – se bousculaient pour mieux en apercevoir leur contenu. Entre les exclamations étouffées et les rires moqueurs, Hermione eut du mal à bien visualiser la totalité du poster. Sur son passage, beaucoup se retournaient et elle eut l'amère sensation de se faire foudroyer du regard à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Ce pari était devenu un règlement de compte entre Gryffondor, un véritable piège à réputation. Et grâce à ce poster ignoble, la sienne venait de s'écrouler sous ses yeux. Si elle n'avait pas eu la flemme de tomber, ses genoux auraient cogné lourdement le sol.

À ses côtés se tenaient Harry et Ron, partagés entre l'étonnement et l'incrédulité. À ce stade-là, la meilleure chose à faire était de boucler ses valises et de fuir se dorer la pilule à l'autre bout de la Terre. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne tomberait pas sur Malefoy. Quoique, s'il faisait la même chose…

« Aaaaaaaahhh ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! » Hurlait-il justement.

D'un geste rageur, il arracha l'affiche du mur et entreprit de la déchirer en mille morceaux. Pas de chance, il y en avait des dizaines autour de lui. Quelques élèves gloussèrent et se dispersèrent tout en pointant du doigt Hermione et Malefoy. L'affiche en question montrait en fait Hermione en train de caresser la joue dudit Serpentard. Un instant plus tard celui-ci se penchait vers elle et l'embrassait passionnément. Le responsable de cette mise en scène avait même pris soin de signer son œuvre. _L&P corporation_. Inutile de chercher quand on côtoie au quotidien de véritables pestes.

Lavande et Parvati.

Hermione commençait à sortir sa baguette magique pour nettoyer les murs de toutes ces répugnances graphiques lorsque que les deux fautives sortirent du bureau du directeur, la mine satisfaite. La jeune fille brune rangea sa baguette et s'approcha, furibonde, vers les deux Gryffondor. Lavande désigna une affiche du menton et se tourna vers sa meilleure amie.

« Brunie Boots a bien fait son travail. » Constata-t-elle en riant aux éclats. « C'est ignoble ! »

Parvati hocha la tête et se tourna vers Hermione qui la regardait très méchamment. « Hermione, tu n'as que quatre jours pour terminer notre pari ; alors pour t'aider nous avons décidé de brusquer un peu les choses. »

« Si vous vouliez vraiment m'aider, » répliqua froidement la jeune fille, « Vous auriez dû rester sagement dans votre coin. »

Ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes et d'un pas rapide elle fuit en direction des toilettes des filles. De son côté, Lavande se pencha vers Parvati.

« Pansy, ton plan a marché. » Lui chuchota-t-elle. « Que fait-on maintenant ? »

« Je vais reprendre mon apparence et aller demander de l'aide à Granger. Et toi Jin, tu t'occupes du Weasley. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête et toutes deux, elles partirent dans des directions différentes. L'une vers les toilettes des filles, l'autre vers Ron qui la regardait piteusement.

« Lavande, c'est vrai ce que l'on raconte ? C'est toi qui a fait ça ? » Marmonna-t-il, espérant de tout cœur le contraire. La jeune Gryffondor éclata de rire et croisa les bras.

« Évidemment, espèce d'imbécile. Je n'allais pas laisser cette petite peste s'attribuer Dra… _Malefoy _pour elle toute seule ! » S'exclama-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

Ron fronça les sourcils, incrédule. Harry leva sa baguette et les affichettes disparurent autour d'eux. Au moins une chose de faite.

« Lavande, je suis déçu. Je te croyais amie avec Hermione, mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas… »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que le petit Weasley va faire maintenant ? Ah, je sais. Il va aller consoler le Castor parce qu'il n'a jamais pu faire mieux. » Cracha-t-elle.

Les oreilles écarlates, Ron repoussa violemment la main d'Harry qui lui retenait le poignet.

« Très bien ! » Hurla-t-il. « C'est fini entre nous, Lavande ! Et ne t'approches plus de moi, ni d'aucun de mes amis ! »

Contrairement à toute attente, son ex-petite amie rit aux éclats.

« C'est la meilleure nouvelle que j'ai entendue de l'année ! » Lui lança-t-elle.

Sous un flot d'exclamations, Lavande s'éloigna fièrement du couloir en compagnie de quelques Gryffondor. Ron se retourna vers Harry qui ne comprenait décidément rien.

« Je… je retourne dans la salle commune. » Bredouilla le rouquin avant de s'éloigner à son tour.

Les élèves partis, Harry se tourna vers Malefoy et d'une voix blanche : « Je crois que nous devrions parler, toi et moi. »

* * *

**T**ic, tac. Tic, tac. Toujours la même rengaine. Les aiguilles de sa montre tournent toujours dans la même direction. Alors pourquoi sa vie ne suit-elle jamais le même chemin ?

Hermione s'appuya à nouveau contre la porte d'une cabine de toilettes. Partir… loin, très loin. Ses réflexions s'interrompirent brusquement quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et qu'une personne s'y engouffra. Intriguée, la jeune fille sortit de la cabine en se frottant les yeux et son regard surpris tomba sur Pansy Parkinson.

_Oh non. Pas elle._

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Parkinson ? » Grinça Hermione. « Tu es venue observer la bête de cirque, toi aussi ? »

Contrairement à toute attente, Pansy baissa la tête, piteuse.

« Écoute... cette stupide affiche ne me plait pas plus que toi. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître… je compatis. »

Hermione resta interdite devant cette soudaine empathie et la prit automatiquement pour de la pitié. Écœurée, elle s'approcha de la jeune fille.

« Ravale ton discours hypocrite. Je sais que ça te fait plaisir de détruire les gens. »

Pansy releva la tête, sincèrement choquée.

« Je n'y suis pour rien, Granger ! » Assura-t-elle.

Hermione plissa les yeux.

« Oh, je t'en prie. Ne me compare pas avec ces pimbêches de Patil et Brown. » Grimaça la Serpentard.

La jeune Gryffondor, indécise, s'appuya contre un lavabo et l'observa. Elle paraissait navrée. Et même, elle lut au fond de ses yeux qu'il n'y avait aucune pitié ni arrière-pensée contredisant ses propos.

« Soit » Fit Hermione, circonspecte. « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, alors ? »

« Ça me fait mal de te demander ça mais... puisque cette affiche est une simple farce, je voudrais que tu rétablisses la vérité. Je ne voudrais pas que Drago ait des problèmes. »

Hermione soupira longuement.

« C'est bien joli de vouloir 'aider' Malefoy. » Argua-t-elle. « Mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il reviendra vers toi. Et au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, il cherche à se venger de toi. »

Pansy parut abasourdie.

« Venger de quoi ? Je ne lui ai rien fait de mal ! »

La Gryffondor haussa les épaules, presque indifférente.

« Il _parait_ que c'est toi qui as le journal intime de Malefoy. Il voulait le récupérer, et moi je voulais ma vengeance sur toi. Alors nous avons établi une sorte de pacte. »

Parkinson sortit un cahier relié de sa poche et le montra à la jeune fille. Un cahier pas tout à fait inconnu…

« Ah, ce journal-là ? »

Hermione hocha précipitamment la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

« Oublie Malefoy, donne-le-moi ! J'en ai besoin ! J'ai un pari à finir... Et une réputation à sauver ! » S'exclama-t-elle en faisant un geste pour l'attraper. « Et puis, je pense que cela pourrait servir de leçon à la Fouine. » Marmonna-t-elle tout bas.

Pansy secoua la tête et recula de quelques pas, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres. Le carnet rejoignit sa poche de sorcier.

« Tu croyais peut-être que j'allais te le donner aussi facilement ?! » S'écria-t-elle, la voix tremblante. « Tout ce que je veux, c'est récupérer Drago. »

Là, Hermione lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

« Très bien. Je pense savoir comment le récupérer, ton cher _Drago_... »

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et exposa calmement à Pansy les détails de son plan démoniaque.

_Sois proche de tes amis, et encore plus de tes ennemis._

* * *

**E**lle avait enfin le journal entre les mains. Elle brûlait d'envie de l'ouvrir pour en connaître le contenu, et ses doigts se resserrèrent un peu plus sur la couverture de cuir.

Mais elle avait une multitude de choses à faire avant. Et elle comptait bien les terminer avant ce soir, si possible. Assise sur un fauteuil de sa chambre et penchée sur une feuille de parchemin, Hermione avait énuméré ses priorités.

_1) Se venger de Malefoy_

_2) Se venger de Pansy Parkinson_

_3) Se venger de L&P_

Elle avait également décidé d'un second plan, qu'elle accomplirait avec l'aide _involontaire_ de Pansy. Mais cela n'était qu'un détail.

La Serpentard y avait consenti solennellement et s'était éclipsée, laissant Hermione en compagnie de son reflet comme seul juge. Devant son regard inquisiteur, elle s'était exhortée à sourire. Coupable ? Non, innocente. Juste innocente.

Le plan était déjà en marche. La première mission était de trouver Malefoy. Et d'ensuite, lui fournir une _copie_ du journal. Parkinson devait entrer en scène à ce moment-là.

D'un coup de baguette magique, Hermione dupliqua le journal intime et dissimula sa version originale dans le placard secret contigu à la cheminée du dortoir des Gryffondor. Quand elle eût terminé, elle sortit et se dirigea avec une joie non contenue vers l'endroit où traînait habituellement Malefoy. Elle la jeune fille était sûre qu'il y serait aussi seul qu'un concombre moisi.

Dans la cour du château de Poudlard, à l'ombre d'un immense saule pleureur, elle le trouva en train de rêvasser, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Seul, comme elle l'avait brillamment prédit.

Les poings sur les hanches, elle se planta devant lui. Il leva lentement les yeux, assez surpris en somme, émergeant d'un rêve sûrement désagréable. Un léger voile passa dans les yeux ambrés de la jeune demoiselle lorsqu'elle s'assit en tailleur en face de son présumé allié. Elle le fixa quelques temps, jusqu'à qu'il ait le réflexe de l'envoyer bouler.

« Quoi ?» Aboya-t-il.

Hermione soupira de lassitude et plongea la main dans sa poche de pantalon. Quelques instants plus tard, un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres, elle lui tendit le journal intime. _Son _journal intime. _« _Mission accomplie_. » _Murmura-t-elle.

Bouche bée, Malefoy le reçut entre ses doigts tremblant, sincèrement étonné et reconnaissant, et questionna Hermione du regard. Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui sourit amicalement.

« Maintenant, » lui dit-elle sérieusement, « c'est à toi de me rendre service. »

Le garçon blond opina et rangea son journal dans sa poche de veste. Il se pencha vers la jeune fille.

« Je connais le sort. Il faut juste attendre qu'elle s'amène ici. »

Hermione acquiesça sagement et scruta la cour enneigée pour y trouver une silhouette familière. C'est peut-être à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait vraiment froid et qu'elle réajusta son écharpe autour de son cou. Expirant une volute de fumée, elle chercha du regard Pansy Parkinson dans la foule d'élèves qui se dégourdissaient les jambes à l'extérieur. Une silhouette brune s'approcha alors du saule pleureur Hermione la reconnut aussitôt.

Elle se leva discrètement, et, étant sûre que la Serpentard ne l'avait pas vue, se cacha derrière le grand arbre pour souffler des instructions à Malefoy. Comme ça, elle ferait du deux en un. Pansy se plaça à l'endroit exact où se trouvait la jeune Gryffondor quelques instants plus tôt sans n'avoir rien remarqué. Malefoy se leva lentement.

« Laisse-la parler, » lui souffla Hermione. « Et assure-toi que tout le monde vous regarde avant de jeter le sort. »

Discrètement, Malefoy hocha la tête et regarda furtivement autour de lui. À présent, beaucoup d'élèves avaient abandonné leurs activités et tourné la tête vers le saule pleureur en attente de la grande dispute entre le serpent et son ex-petite amie colérique. Qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

« Drago, il faut qu'on parle. »

« Alors vas-y. » L'invita froidement Malefoy, un sourire sardonique éclairant son visage glacial.

« Écoute, il faut que tu saches que je n'y suis pour rien dans cette histoire d'affiche… »

« Je n'en ai rien à faire, de cette affiche. Dis-moi pourquoi tu es venue, c'est tout. » La coupa-t-il brusquement.

« Drago, tu... Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'on se sépare ? » Soupira Pansy en baissant la tête.

Les élèves qui n'étaient pas loin de la scène commencèrent à glousser. Derrière l'arbre, Hermione commença à se sentir coupable. Ce n'était peut-être plus une si bonne idée que ça.

« Tu plaisantes ? »

Hermione se laissa lentement glisser contre le tronc de l'arbre et s'accroupit entre les immenses racines qui ressortaient du sol, les mains enfoncées dans la neige. Elle ne pouvait pas voir la scène, et pourtant Merlin sait si elle sentait d'ici la pression qui régnait juste dans son dos. Le froid mordant lui brûlait les yeux et lui dévorait les joues. Elle ferma les yeux et remonta son écharpe.

« Je sais bien tout ne sera jamais comme avant mais… si tu peux me donner une nouvelle chance ? » Formula Pansy, imperturbable.

« Tu n'as rien compris, Pansy. »

« Alors… ça finit comme ça ? Tu me quittes sans explications ? » Reprit-t-elle, abasourdie.

Malefoy s'appuya contre l'écorce gelée du saule pleureur et entreprit d'enlever la neige qui tombait sur ses vêtements d'un geste las.

« Il n'y a rien à dire ! » S'énerva-t-il. « J'étais dans la salle de Sortilèges quand tu m'a dérobé mon journal. Tu sais que je n'aime pas qu'on touche à mes affaires.»

Les yeux de Pansy se remplirent de larmes et elle lui tourna le dos.

« Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais écrit quelque chose sur Granger… » Plaida la jeune fille, les yeux rivés sur la neige. Cachée derrière l'arbre, Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. « Tout ça, c'est de la faute de ce Castor ! » Ragea Pansy. Le jeune Serpentard haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

« Granger ? Tu penses vraiment… » Marmonna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Et puis elle m'avait dit que… Oh, ça n'a plus d'importance ! » Cracha-t-elle. Elle se retourna vers Malefoy et, fulminante, sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

« Elle va voir qui est vraiment Pansy Parkinson ! » Hurla-t-elle. « Granger ! Je sais que tu te terres quelque part, sors de ta cachette ! »

Sur ces paroles menaçantes, la jeune Serpentard pointa l'arbre où était appuyé Malefoy. Hermione se leva et sortit de la sienne, devinant le danger imminent et sentant l'hésitation du garçon. Mais à sa grande surprise, ce dernier dégaina sa baguette avec froideur. Alors Hermione retint sa respiration, attendant l'inévitable avec appréhension. Si seulement Malefoy savait ce qu'il risquait à attaquer des élèves avec ce sort-là... Harry l'avait appris à ses dépens.

« _Levicorpus_. »

Pansy hurla quand une poigne invisible lui attrapa la cheville la souleva dans les airs. Autour d'elle, beaucoup d'élèves rirent, rapidement rejoints par Malefoy. Hermione esquissa un faible sourire qui se transforma aussitôt en une grimace. Elle n'aurait jamais dû lui apprendre ce sort. Heureusement pour Pansy, la formule récitée fut écourtée par l'arrivée subite d'une jeune Serpentard aux yeux bridés qui annula le sort.

« _Finite Incantatem !_ »

En larmes, Pansy s'enfuit sous les rires cruels des élèves. Hermione se mordit les lèvres et se hissa à la hauteur du jeune Serpentard qui souriait de satisfaction. Remarquant sa présence, il ne put s'empêcher de la féliciter.

« Ce sort est très efficace, Granger. À croire que les heures que tu passes à la bibliothèque ne sont pas totalement inutiles. »

Hermione préféra ne rien dire sur les conditions de la découverte de ce sortilège.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé. » Fit-elle remarquer en regardant les élèves s'éloigner. « J'aurais pu très bien le faire. Je voulais le faire. »

Mensonge. Elle n'en aurait jamais eu le courage. Malefoy se tourna vers elle.

« J'en avais envie. »

Une goutte d'eau tomba sur le sol enneigé. Puis une autre. Puis encore une autre, et ce jusqu'à que les cheveux d'Hermione soient trempés par la pluie et qu'elle ne décide de les attacher. Elle resta quelques temps à regarder l'endroit où Pansy s'était enfuie sans le voir vraiment.

Est-ce qu'elle restait sous la pluie pour se punir ? Peut-être. En espérant qu'elle balaierait toutes les impuretés qu'Hermione avait pu faire à Pansy. En espérant que le ciel pardonnera à Hermione d'avoir détruit quelqu'un, aujourd'hui.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Malefoy n'était plus là. Se persuadant que le creux qui naissait au fond de son estomac signifiait que midi approchait, la jeune fille commença à s'éloigner du saule pleureur.

Et Merlin sait si elle avait mal. Parce que le soleil était loin.

* * *

**M**idi. Autour de la table des Gryffondor, les conversations allaient de bon train, lorsqu'il s'agissait de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé dans la Cour ce matin même. Hermione remarqua à son grand étonnement que Ron n'était pas venu manger, et qu'à la table des Serpentard ni Malefoy ni Pansy ne s'étaient présentés. Elle interrogea Ginny qui discutait avec Harry.

« C'est parce que Lavande l'a largué... ou plutôt, l'a poussé à rompre... » Rectifia la petite rouquine en jetant un regard sous-entendu à Harry qui mangeait innocemment du foie au curry.

« J'ai essayé de lui parler, Ginny ! Mais il ne veut rien entendre. » Se défendit le jeune homme.

Hermione se pencha sur la table et tenta de repérer les têtes de Lavande et de Parvati au milieu de la foule de Gryffondor. Mais celles-ci manquaient à l'appel. Intriguée, Hermione se promit d'aller jeter un coup d'œil dans le dortoir des filles après le repas. Sur le chemin de la salle commune des Gryffondor, la jeune fille réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas le nouveau mot de passe. Embêtée, elle s'arrêta devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

« Mot de passe ? » Demanda la femme à Hermione.

« Je sais ! Je sais ! » Haleta une voix féminine.

Janis Mille, parce que c'était elle, s'arrêta à la hauteur de la jeune Gryffondor et lui sourit.

« Hum…C'est _Bombutin_, il me semble. » Annonça la jeune fille blonde au portrait qui pivota.

Les deux jeunes filles entrèrent par l'entrée dissimulée et Hermione retrouva la tiédeur agréable de la pièce. Après avoir remercié Janis, elle monta quatre à quatre les escaliers du dortoir numéro sept et chercha des yeux ses deux camarades de chambre. Mais elles n'étaient pas là.

Bon sang, où étaient-elles passées ? Elle ferma les yeux et invoqua le silence afin de se remémorer la dernière fois qu'elle les avait vues.

_« Si vous vouliez vraiment m'aidez, vous auriez dû rester sagement dans votre coin. »_

Après quoi la jeune fille s'était réfugiée dans les toilettes et ne les avaient pas revues… Et elles ne s'étaient pas non plus montrées lors de la démonstration de cruauté de Malefoy dans la Cour. Le silence autour d'elle était presque palpable. Elle resta quelques instants à apprécier la solitude et la chaleur de la pièce avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain des préfets.

Alors qu'elle passait la porte, elle entendit des coups étouffés contre la paroi centrale de la cheminée. Blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine, elle se rapprocha de la source du bruit. Elle tendit encore une fois l'oreille, retenant sa respiration.

Toc, toc.

C'était comme s'il y avait quelqu'un dans le placard secret de la cheminée ! Par précaution, elle sortit sa baguette magique avant d'abaisser le chandelier d'un coup sec.

Et là…

**« AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! »**

* * *

**E**nfin terminé, ce chapitre. Je dois avouer qu'il m'a donné du fil à retord. J'espère sincèrement que vous avez apprécié, ô adorables reviewers que j'aime fort. Les mystères s'éclaircissent…Et en cachent d'autres.

Sinon, n'oubliez pas de me poster une petite review qui me ferait très plaisir !


	9. Explications, désexplications

**Titre** : Un problème avec les narcissiques ?

**Auteur** : Yuumi

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à l'humble J.K. Rowling.

**Genre** : Vous trouvez ça drôle, les blagues à papa ? Moi j'adore.

**Couples** : HGDM, GWHP, LBRW

**Note** : Merci pour vos reviews, je suis très touchée. Cela fait toujours plaisir de recevoir ce genre de messages. Je dédie ce chapitre à tous les célibataires dépressifs (non ce n'est pas drôle.)

* * *

**Chapitre VIII**

_Et quand Peter n'est pas là, la nature s'endort…_

**Première partie : explications, dés-explications.**

_**L**__es hommes sont des enfoirés affectifs. Mais les femmes sont bien pires…_

Hermione Granger appuya son front fiévreux contre la vitre glaciale. La différence de température la fit grimacer.

« Si je comprends bien, vous vous êtes fait latter par Pansy et sa bande de furies ? » Redemanda-t-elle pour la cinquième fois depuis deux minutes, incrédule.

Derrière elle, Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil grognèrent de frustration. Hermione pouffa, un sourire satisfait caché derrière sa main gauche. Elle n'avait jamais pu les saquer.

« Jin est en réalité quelqu'un de très sadique. » Renifla Lavande en s'essuyant les yeux.

« C'est une peste. » Approuva sa meilleure amie en lui touchant l'épaule.

Observant la scène avec passivité, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de bâiller. Les émotions, ça fatigue. Surtout quand on retrouve dans sa cheminée des personnes qui n'auraient jamais dû se trouver là. Elle qui attendait le père Noël ! Merci le cadeau !

« Et donc, » reprit la Gryffondor de plus belle, « Elles ont pris votre apparence en me subtilisant _ma_ réserve de Polynectar et ont joué votre rôle de pétasse un peu partout. »

« On est pas des pétasses ! » S'insurgea Parvati en se relevant, indignée.

« Elle m'a fait casser avec Ron ! » Glapit Lavande et se jetant au sol.

Jetant un 'mouais_'_ qui révélait un certain je-m'en-foutisme, la jeune fille brune se rassit sur son lit à baldaquin et fixa Ginny Weasley, attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part. Celle-ci haussa les épaules et continua de regarder par la fenêtre, absente. Soudainement, Hermione se releva de son lit en levant légèrement le doigt.

« J'ai une idée ! Et si on jouait au jeu ? » Proposa-t-elle à l'assemblée.

Lavande gonfla les joues et Parvati leva les yeux au ciel. Leur attitude rappela clairement à la jeune fille que leur ordre de priorité différait en cet instant. À savoir : '_trouver les Serpentard et leur faire ravaler leur égo surdimensionné'_

« Dommage. » Soupira la jeune fille en se rallongeant sur son lit.

Un silence s'ensuivit et Hermione en profita pour regarder l'heure. Remarque, elle aurait très bien pu le faire lorsque Parvati racontait des horreurs sur Pansy. Ou encore lorsque Lavande avait voulu coiffer les cheveux de la jeune fille pour se faire pardonner.

Treize heures cinquante-cinq. Merlin, que le temps passait lentement. Il y avait à peine une heure, elle était en train de manger du foie au curry en joyeuse compagnie. Et la voilà en train de papoter de chiffons avec les deux seules filles sur Terre qui avaient le don de l'énerver dès qu'elles ouvraient la bouche.

Un ange passa. Enfin, un fantôme. Quelle était cette manie qu'avaient les spectres flippant de vouloir traverser les pièces, sans passer par les portes ? Comme tout le monde ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'on s'amuse ! » Ironisa Ginny qui rompit le silence.

La petite brunette hocha mollement la tête et Lavande se décida à rompre le silence qui suivit.

« Il faut qu'on se venge de Jin et de Pansy. » Déclara-t-elle gravement. « Et je crois avoir un plan. »

Elle attira les oreilles attentives des deux autres filles qui squattaient la cheminée. Hermione se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Elle avait déjà eu sa vengeance. Et elle lui suffisait largement…

« Et donc ? » Attendit Parvati. « C'est quoi ton plan ? »

Les flammes vivaces de la cheminée se reflétèrent dans le regard de la jeune blonde en une lueur machiavélique qui fit frissonner Ginny.

« D'abord, » énonça-t-elle, « il faut s'occuper de Pansy. »

Elle regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux et lui sourit cruellement.

« Elle tient à récupérer son Drago chéri, non ? On va la rendre jalouse. À mort. »

Avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour protester, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une jeune fille brune entra d'un pas traînant. Les quatre filles se turent aussitôt et fusillèrent l'arrivante du regard. Brunie Boots, l'auteur anonyme de l'affiche.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce…»

« Qu'est-ce que Jin t'as donné en échange de la photo trafiquée ? » L'attaqua Parvati, les sourcils froncés.

La jeune fille parut désemparée un instant et pointa Lavande et Parvati d'un doigt accusateur.

« Mais… mais… » Bégaya-t-elle. « C'est vous qui m'avez demandé… »

D'un mouvement de la main, Hermione balaya ses questions et Brunie commença lentement à comprendre. Confuse, elle s'assit sur un fauteuil devant la cheminée et s'éclaircit la gorge, assaillie par quatre paires de regards inquisiteurs.

« Eh bien, Lavande… je veux dire _Jin_ m'avait promis de m'arranger un coup avec quelqu'un... » Commença-t-elle, évasive.

« Qui ? » Fit Lavande.

« Euh, c'est, euh… Blaise Zabini… » Murmura-t-elle en rougissant fortement.

Parvati en resta bouche bée et jeta un regard qui en disait long à son acolyte. Celle-ci hocha la tête, à l'affût d'un nouveau ragot à colporter. On ne se refait pas.

« Zabini ? » Répéta Hermione, incrédule. « On parle du même ? Zabini, _le_ Blaise Zabini ? »

« Ou-oui… »

« Grand, noir, baraqué, pote de Malefoy, Serpentard ? » Enuméra la jeune fille, imperturbable.

« Oui ! » Répéta Brunie, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Hermione croisa les bras et commença à comprendre à quel point Pansy Parkinson était une personne machiavélique. Non seulement elle avait réussi à rallier une Gryffondor à sa cause de Serpentard, mais elle était parvenue à la faire chanter en lui promettant quelque chose qui ne pourrait jamais arriver.

Elle hésita quant à avouer la véritable nature des sentiments de Blaise Zabini à l'égard de la jeune brunette au caractère effacé. Non seulement il ne savait pas qu'elle existait, mais en plus…

« Brunie, tu sais… » Elle prit une grande inspiration. « Zabini sort déjà avec une Serpentard. Ça n'aurait jamais été possible. »

La petite étouffa de sanglot et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, blême. Compatissante, Hermione s'agenouilla devant elle.

« Je sais, c'est cruel. Mais face aux Serpentard nous avons une arme imparable : le journal intime de Malefoy. Alors, si l'envie te prend de te joindre à nous…»

Brunie se redressa courageusement.

« Justement, en parlant de ça… »

* * *

**S**a douleur n'avait pas diminué depuis ce matin. Pourtant, on lui avait dit que le sommeil était réparateur. Mensonge. La loyauté, le point fort des Gryffondor ? Ne me faites pas rire. Ils rivalisent de perfidie avec les Serpentard. C'est pour cela qu'ils se détestent.

Comment avait-elle pu faire confiance à cette fille ? Elle avait si mal, à présent. Comment avait-elle pu être dupée si facilement ? Elle qui y avait cru… Ces paroles doucereuses emplies d'hypocrisie lui avaient donné tant d'espoir…

'_Je suis sûre que si tu vas le voir alors qu'il est seul, il sera plus apte à comprendre tes sentiments… et à te révéler les siens, éventuellement. Il doit être dans la Cour à cette heure-ci.'_

Et bien sûr, elle y était allée, le cœur léger. Elle avait d'emblée senti les regards insistants des élèves qui peuplaient la Cour mais n'avait pas prêté attention aux rires moqueurs qui s'échappaient parfois de leurs lèvres. Et voilà qu'elle se trouvait face à un mur. Un mur qui renvoyait chacune de ses offensives avec cruauté, un mur impénétrable. Quelques instants plus tard, elle insultait Hermione Granger, celle qu'_il_ avait toujours détestée, qu'_ils _détestaient et se retrouvait suspendue en l'air par une poigne invisible. Qui était cette personne en face d'elle ? Elle ne la connaissait plus.

Qu'avait-elle donc fait de mal ? Ils avaient toujours été ensemble. Ils partageaient leurs ambitions, leurs rêves, leurs vies… et même leur amour. Maintenant, rien de tout cela n'existait, comme s'_il_ avait oublié. Elle, son amie, sa confidente, son alliée, son aide. Elle qui aurait pu mourir pour lui. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne _le_ comprenait plus.

Déjà, en cours de potions… Elle l'avait vu lever discrètement sa baguette en direction de la potion de Granger, alors que celle-ci menaçait de faire sauter son chaudron et elle avec la plume posée sur sa paillasse. Et la plume n'avait pas rejoint la mixture de cette Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Lui avait souri, comme un bienheureux, l'espace d'un instant. Et ça, Pansy l'avait remarqué.

Oh, elle aurait pu lui faire ravaler son sourire. Pour après aller s'occuper du Castor. Mais… Elle n'avait même plus envie de se venger. Elle était lassée de ces coups bas qui circulaient dans Poudlard. Ne pouvait-on pas la laisser tranquille ?

Elle se retourna dans son lit sans prêter attention à Jin qui rentrait dans le dortoir. Si elle faisait du mal à Drago, elle se ferait du mal aussi. Drago… cet imbécile. Avait-il aussi joué les hypocrites lorsqu'il était venu la voir pour lui demander de devenir sa petite-amie en quatrième année ?

Elle laissa Jin parler de vengeance et de plans pour anéantir définitivement les pimbêches imprudentes de Gryffondor sans y prêter vraiment attention. Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, parce qu'aux yeux de la Serpentard plus rien n'a vraiment d'importance quand on a perdu sa raison de vivre.

Jin n'avait pas le journal, mais une motivation et un sens du sadisme qui défiait les lois de la gravité. Et cela allait sûrement faire beaucoup plus de bruit que trois feuilles de papier reliées qui serviraient tout juste à étrangler un chat.

* * *

**L**avande éternua violemment.

« Hermione ! Vire ce chat, j'y suis allergique ! » Protesta-t-elle à l'intention de l'épaisse fourrure que la jeune Gryffondor tenait sur ses genoux.

Celle-ci se contenta de poser Pattenrond sur son lit, jouissant d'une petite vengeance improvisée. Alors, comme ça… Lavande était allergique aux chats. Ginny s'approcha alors du maton endormi et le caressa distraitement. À côté d'elle, Brunie s'étira longuement.

« Oh, mais j'y pense, Hermione. » Commença-t-elle en jetant un œil à son amie. « Si tu as le journal intime de Malefoy, cela veut dire que tu as gagné le pari, non ? »

Parvati s'étrangla avec le chocogrenouille qu'elle venait tout juste d'avaler et Lavande lui tapa rageusement dans le dos.

« Quoi ? » Glapit alors la jeune Indienne d'une voix mourante.

Hermione se redressa aussitôt de toute sa hauteur et sortit un carnet relié de sa poche de pantalon.

« J'ai gagné. » Répéta-t-elle, n'y croyant pas elle-même, tandis ce que Parvati prenait le carnet avec une grimace.

« C'est quand même étrange. Tout à l'heure, j'ai vu Malefoy en tenir un dans ses mains… » Évoqua Lavande alors que sa meilleure amie tentait d'ouvrir le journal. Mais le cadenas résistait à ses ongles manucurés. Parvati cessa de s'acharner contre le carnet.

« Un exemplaire du journal ? » Émit-elle avec espoir.

« Peut-être. » Dit Lavande.

Alors, un sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres Parvati. Les conditions du pari n'étaient pas respectées. Tant qu'Hermione ne respectait pas le pari, celui-ci ne pouvait pas être remporté.

« Non, Hermione, tu n'as pas gagné. Il ne faut pas qu'il circule dans la nature d'autres exemplaires. Si Malefoy rajoute des choses entre temps, on ne pourra pas savoir. Tu dois le récupérer. » Exigea Parvati avec un sourire victorieux.

« Quoi ? » S'étrangla la jeune fille. « Il ne reste que quatre jours ! Je n'y arriverais jamais… »

Abattue, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, suscitant les vives protestations de Pattenrond.

« Débrouilles-toi, Hermione. Et je te rappelle que cela rejoint le plan que j'allais énoncer avant que Brunie n'entre dans la pièce en soufflant comme un bœuf. »

La principale visée fronça les sourcils – « c'est qui le bœuf ? » – mais attendit tout de même ledit plan de Lavande avec impatience.

« À votre avis, à quoi tient réellement Pansy ? » Demande celle-ci à la cantonade.

Des haussements d'épaules lui répondirent.

« Sa réputation ? » Proposa Ginny, appuyée contre la vitre.

« Moi, je dirais… Drago Malefoy. » Hasarda Brunie.

Hermione se sentit mourir.

« Bonne réponse ! » S'exclama Lavande telle une présentatrice de jeu télévisé. « Elle tient plus que tout à lui et... »

« Laisse tomber. » La coupa Hermione en secouant la tête. « Je vois déjà le plan : Sortir avec Malefoy pour attirer ses foudres. »

Lavande haussa les sourcils.

« Comment t'as deviné ? »

« L'expérience… » Maugréa la jeune fille, énigmatique.

« Mais tu sais, » reprit Parvati, « ça nous permettrait de faire d'une pierre deux coups : Avoir le journal intime et se venger de Pansy… pour ensuite se venger de Malefoy. Que dis-je, TROIS coups ! »

Satisfaite du fabuleux plan de sa meilleure amie, la jeune fille au teint halé commença à gribouiller sur un parchemin. Quelques instants plus tard, elle brandit son chef d'œuvre tel un trophée de guerre – il méritait presque de rejoindre le caleçon de Neville ! – devant les yeux des quatre jeunes filles assises par terre.

« C'est… quoi… ce… truc ? » Articula Hermione, horrifiée, en désignant le dessin sur le parchemin.

« Bah, le lapin c'est Malefoy, le truc qu'il tient dans la main, c'est le journal. Euh, le balai c'est toi Hermione – Non, mais j'adore ta coiffure hein ! – et le truc à côté ben c'est Pansy. »

Le _balai _se frappa mentalement le front et en appela Merlin pour la retenir d'assassiner sur-le-champ Parvati et son dessin ignoble.

« Ce n'est pas de ça que je parlais, mais de ça. » Rectifia-t-elle sèchement en montrant un élément sur le parchemin. « Pourquoi il y a des cœurs qui nous entourent le Lapin et moi ? »

Ginny ne put retenir une exclamation et le rire d'hyène de Lavande lui meurtrit les oreilles, menaçant de la rendre sourde à l'instant. Remarque, ce ne serait pas plus mal. Parvati sourit largement.

« Ça, c'est ce que tu devras faire… Si tu ne veux pas devenir mon Elfe de Maison. »

Plus tard, il fut décidé que le dessin servirait de nourriture pour la cheminée, le bois manquant.

* * *

**S**i elle avait pu, elle aurait hurlé à travers toute l'école sa frustration. Ses pas chargés de rage résonnaient à travers les couloirs de Poudlard, aussi lourds que des poids qui traînaient derrière elle. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait sauté du carrosse avant qu'il ne file tout droit vers le précipice. Problème ? Ce n'était pas elle qui tenait les rênes.

À l'heure qu'il était – quatorze heures cinquante, _Le lapin_ était sûrement en train de se morfondre dans sa chambre à se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas suivi sa scolarité à Durmstrang comme l'avait judicieusement proposé son Mangemort de père.

Comme Hermione n'avait aucune envie de se glisser encore une fois dans la salle commune des Serpentard, la jeune fille décida de rendre visite à une personne qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps. Elle sortit donc du Château et se dirigea furtivement jusqu'au bord de la forêt interdite. Arrivée devant une modeste cabane, elle frappa trois coups distincts et recula légèrement. Un grognement de chien lui répondit ainsi que quelques paroles étouffées, ce qui surprit un peu Hermione. Comprenant qu'elle ne choisissait pas le bon moment, elle s'apprêta à faire demi-tour lorsque la lourde porte en bois s'ouvrit avec fracas.

Se retournant, elle eut le temps d'apercevoir Crockdur se ruer sur elle et la couvrir de bave jusqu'à ce qu'un demi-géant ne lui ordonne de s'écarter.

« Qui va là ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru.

Hermione dévisagea Hagrid avec étonnement.

« C'est moi, Hermione. » Lui signala-t-elle en montant les trois marches d'escalier.

« Oh, Hermione… Excuse-moi. »

Hagrid se gratta la nuque, embêté. Son sourire se crispa légèrement quand la jeune fille essaya d'entrer.

« Je vous dérange ? » Demanda-t-elle, devinant son trouble.

« Euh… non… Mais j'ai, comment dire, un invité…»

À ce moment-là, une personne apparut à l'encadrement de la porte. Un rouquin qu'Hermione ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir…

« Ron ?! »

* * *

**S**eize heures. La plupart des élèves de Poudlard étaient rentrés en cours après une récréation plus longue que prévue. Les giboulées de neige étaient plus distrayantes que les propriétés des créatures qui peuplaient le monde magique.

'_Voilà, je voulais te dire...'_

Hermione rehaussa son chignon improvisé sans prêter attention aux flocons de neige qui ricochaient sur ses vêtements, sans se soucier ses bottes qui se rebellaient contre l'imperméabilité.

'_C'est drôle, non ?'_

Ses jambes s'enfoncèrent dans la neige immaculée tandis qu'elle se dirigeait en toute hâte vers le saule pleureur de la Cour, en quête de solitude. _S'il vous plait, laissez-moi oublier. Juste un instant._

'_Ça n'a jamais été pareil depuis.'_

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle marchait, elle n'eut plus vraiment conscience du froid qui l'enveloppait de son manteau gelé. Et même, elle n'eut pas le réflexe d'ajuster son écharpe aux couleurs vivaces quand un coup de vent révéla son cou blafard.

'_Je n'avais pas vu…'_

Arrivée devant l'arbre tombant, elle s'adossa à son tronc et ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Elle y enfonça sa tête, de manière à ce que ses yeux ne voient que le sol enneigé. Le souffle du vent la déstabilisa un peu mais elle résista.

'_Je n'avais pas compris…'_

Qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait depuis un quart d'heure déjà ? Rien du tout. La Cour était aussi vide que son cœur à présent. Ça ne la dérangeait pas de sauter un cours. Plus. Elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux et contempla le tas de neige qui l'entourait. Le ciel avait dû se charger de nuages noirs car la neige écarlate s'assombrit un peu, ne reflétant plus le soleil.

'_À quel point je t'aimais.'_

« Il est mort. »

Le son de cette voix qu'elle connaissait la fit tressaillir. Lentement, elle releva la tête vers l'ombre qui cachait le soleil.

« De quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, la gorge sèche.

« L'arbre. » Répondit simplement la voix nasillarde en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

Elle reconnut Drago Malefoy.

« Normalement, c'est ma place, » plaisanta le jeune garçon. « Mais je suis tellement généreux que je vais te la laisser. »

Hermione ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux. Devant elle, le Lac gelé se fendilla légèrement puis une coulée de glace se transforma peu à peu en eau sale, juste à côté des pieds de Malefoy. Celui-ci se retourna et plissa les yeux devant le soleil qui renaissait derrière les nuages.

« En plein hiver… » S'étonna-t-il avant de regarder la jeune fille toujours assise contre l'arbre.

'_Au fond, je me sens coupable d'avoir laissé passer ma chance.'_

« Tout à l'heure, j'ai parlé avec Saint Potter. » Continua-t-il, même s'il doutait de l'attention d'Hermione.

Le silence lui répondit. Il soupira et enchaîna.

« Il m'a hurlé dessus pendant vingt minutes. Tout ce que j'ai pu en retenir, c'est 't'es vraiment trop con'. Mais cette fois, je n'y étais pour rien. »

Elle releva la tête brusquement et son regard défiant le déstabilisa un peu.

« J'ai croisé Ron à l'entrée de la Forêt Interdite. Il m'a parlé pendant une heure et quart. Tout ce qu'il a été capable de me dire, c'est 'quand j'embrassais Lavande, c'est à toi que je pensais.' Cette fois, j'y étais pour quelque chose. »

Malefoy la regarda, interdit.

« Fascinant. »

Elle pouvait très bien lui annoncer que son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini venait de mourir, son visage garderait toujours la même expression de lassitude et d'ennui profond. À force de toujours parler de soi, on se languit de la vie des autres, n'est-ce pas ? Son égocentrisme la répugnait au plus profond et si elle avait pu, elle lui aurait retourné la joue pour qu'il comprenne enfin le véritable sens du mot 'douleur'.

« C'est triste, quand même. Le Castor et la Belette… vous auriez fait un beau couple. »

Oh, il l'avait insultée des centaines de fois. Rabaissée, blessée, humiliée. Et la plupart du temps, Harry et Ron n'étaient pas là pour prendre sa défense. Alors, Malefoy riait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, le regard empli de mépris.

« Remarque, entre toi et Brown, ce ne serait pas toi que j'aurais choisi… »

Et toute cette haine qu'il ressentait à son égard avait fini par déteindre sur elle, comme une tâche d'encre s'étend sur plusieurs pages. Une part de lui s'était ancrée dans son esprit, une drogue qui la faisait sombrer chaque jour un peu plus.

« Granger, t'es sourde ou quoi ? »

Pourquoi diable s'attachait-elle toujours aux choses les plus éphémères qui soient ? Elle qui avait déjà tant perdu à vouloir obtenir l'impossible… Et que diraient ses amis s'ils apprenaient qu'elle éprouvait un sentiment étrange envers le pire ennemi de son meilleur ami ? _Son_ pire ennemi ?

« C'est ta nouvelle technique de défense ? Je te le dis tout de suite : laisse tomber… »

Rien, probablement. Parce qu'ils l'aimaient, elle, Hermione Granger, avec ses atouts et ses faiblesses. Mais elle décevrait Ron. Elle inquiéterait Harry, et tous les autres.

Émergeant d'une profonde léthargie, Hermione contempla le soleil se lever devant ses yeux éblouis et eut soudainement froid. Il commença à s'éloigner lentement.  
Elle se mordit la joue pour ravaler le sourire amer qu'elle affichait déjà.

« Ça y est, tu abandonnes ? »

Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner. Mais d'ici, elle pouvait sentir son regard dédaigneux se perdre dans le paysage couvert de neige.

'_Mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, Hermione. Je sais que tu trouveras quelqu'un.'_

Quand la silhouette s'évanouit au loin, Hermione replongea son regard éteint dans les profondeurs du Lac. L'eau était retournée à l'état de glace.

Elle enfouit sa tête entre ses bras et ferma les yeux. Elle avait complètement oublié le pari.

* * *

**I**l peut se passer tellement de choses en une semaine. On peut à la fois tomber amoureux, détruire la réputation de ses amis et ses ennemis, préparer des plans débiles pour assouvir ses envies éphémères de vengeance. Agir comme de vraies gamins insouciants.

Mais peut-on réparer ses erreurs pendant ce même laps de temps ? Est-il possible de faire marche arrière ? C'est à ce genre de choses que pensaient quatre jeunes filles sous le clair de lune illuminant doucement leurs pensées brumeuses.

Est-ce qu'en une semaine, on prend le temps de vivre ? Non. Parce que le temps nous pourchasse, sans cesse, jouant avec l'âme de milliards de personnes sur Terre, les tuant, leur donnant vie. Cela veut-il dire que l'on ne vit jamais ?

…

Le journal. Il était là. Dans sa poche. Si elle y plongeait sa main, elle pourrait l'attraper et finir ce fichu pari…

… pour pouvoir enfin vivre.

…

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, perdue. Elle pouvait ressentir la morsure de la neige contre ses jambes repliées, et des doigts violets se crisper contre ses bras. Grelottante, elle se leva de l'endroit où elle avait dû s'assoupir. Quelle heure était-il ? La nuit venait de tomber, et le vent redoublait d'intensité contre son visage aussi pâle que la mort.

Ses pas hésitants se frayèrent un chemin dans la poudreuse et elle suivit les traces de pas déjà dessinées dans le sol pour rejoindre le couloir qui lui permettrait de se blottir dans son lit. La chaleur du couloir de pierre sembla lui redonner vie et elle sourit faiblement.

Arrivée dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, elle entraperçut Ron et Harry qui discutaient dans un coin de la pièce. Ne souhaitant pas attirer de nouveaux problèmes, la jeune fille monta rapidement les marches du dortoir numéro sept, sans bruit. Là, elle croisa le regard enjoué de Ginny qui caressait Pattenrond au coin du feu. Elle s'approcha de la cheminée et s'assit aux côtés de son amie.

« J'ai vu Harry et Ron en bas. »

La jeune rouquine hocha la tête.

« Je sais. » Puis, se tournant vers elle. « Tu es trempée ! T'as fait un bonhomme de neige dehors ou quoi ? »

Hermione esquissa un sourire.

« Oui, d'ailleurs je l'ai appelé Ginny. »

Son amie fit la moue et se leva pour aller travailler tranquillement. Pendant ce temps, Hermione fila en direction de la salle de bain des préfets. Plus tard, elle rejoignit ses amis pour aller manger.

* * *

«** A**pparemment, la date de sortie au Pré-au-Lard a encore changé. »

Hermione se pencha sur le tableau d'affichage et lut le contenu du papier manuscrit avec attention. À sa droite, Ron soupira longuement.

« Encore ? Moi qui avais prévu de réserver mon après-midi pour y aller… »

« Ce sont les intempéries qui ont bloqué l'accès au village. »

« Comment tu sais ça, Hermione ? » Lui demanda Harry, admiratif.

« Harry, tu ne lis donc jamais le journal ? C'était marqué en première page… »

« Tout ce que je vois, c'est que cela fait deux jours qu'Hedwige n'est pas revenue. » Répondit Harry avec une voix plus dure qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Hermione qui avait ouvert la bouche pour répliquer la referma aussitôt. Elle tourna la tête se mordit la lèvre. Si elle avait passé plus de temps avec Harry, elle l'aurait sûrement su. Elle négligeait ses amis, à quel prix ?

« Je voulais te demander, Hermione. » Intervint inopinément Ron. « Et le pari ? Comment ça se passe ? »

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui, surprise. Il semblait s'être remis de leur discussion de la veille, au vu de l'enthousiasme débordant – et quelque peu excessif dont il faisait preuve. Harry quant à lui n'en avait rien su, et c'était mieux comme ça.

Le cœur battant, Hermione leur fit le récit des dernières actions des Serpentard, heureuse de pouvoir enfin se confier. Intentionnellement, elle omit de mentionner à ses amis la confusion entre Lavande et Jin et décida qu'il était du ressort de Lavande de sauver son couple. Elle ne leur dit rien non plus à propos de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Malefoy quelques temps plus tôt, craignant d'attirer leurs soupçons. Et puis, qui s'en souciait ?

« Tu comptes te venger contre Malefoy ? » S'enquit Ron en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil de la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement. Dès que le nom Malefoy sortait, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de réagir instinctivement. Elle se maudit intérieurement de son hésitation et souffla un grand coup.

« Évidemment ! » Se rattrapa-t-elle avec un sourire forcé. « Je ne vais tout de même pas oublier ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous pendant ces cinq dernières années. Il ne me reste qu'à récupérer la copie du journal. »

« Je me demande ce que Parvati compte en faire, une fois qu'elle réussira à l'ouvrir… » Murmura Harry, pensif.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

« Moi, j'aimerai bien le lire, ce journal. Juste pour savoir ce qu'il y écrit… » Renchérit Ron avec un regard mauvais.

« Oh, sûrement des trucs qui concernent ses actions de Mangemort. » Supposa Harry sur un ton léger mais lourd de sous-entendus.

« C'est pour ça que je dois récupérer la copie qui est entre ses mains. Rien ne l'empêche d'ajouter des choses entre temps. » Intervint Hermione, empruntant au passage l'argument de Parvati.

« Vous croyez vraiment que Malefoy est devenu un Mangemort ? » S'inquiéta Ron.

Harry sembla hésiter.

« En ce moment, je ne sens rien.» Leur souffla-t-il sur le ton de la confidence. « Mais j'ai le pressentiment que cela ne va pas tarder… »

Puis, son sourire se redessina et il se tourna vers Hermione qui le regardait d'un air grave.

« En tout cas, si tu as besoin d'aide pour te venger, il n'y a pas de problèmes. »

« Merci… » Bredouilla la jeune fille qui le pensait sincèrement.

Et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Hermione ne se sentit plus seule.

* * *

**F**ini !

Dans le chapitre suivant, les hostilités commencent et le nœud de l'histoire se desserre un peu quand une certaine personne décide de mettre les choses au clair… Et vu que je ne l'ai pas encore écrit, il risque d'être un peu plus long à sortir. En espérant que vous avez aimé celui-là ! Titre du prochain :_ 'Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?'_

N'oubliez pas de me poster une petite review pour me faire parvenir votre avis !


	10. Quelque chose que je voudrais te dire

**Titre** : Un problème avec les narcissiques ?

**Auteur** : Yuumi

**Disclaimer** : Tous ces adolescents bourrés d'hormones et le reste appartiennent à madame Rowling.

**Couples** : HGDM (bientôt, bientôt.) et HPGW.

**Notes** : Le retard est impardonnable ! Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a remonté le moral tiens. Hum que dire ? Je ne suis pas parfaite, alors si vous trouvez quelques incohérences, j'essaierais de vous les expliquer, si je le peux...

* * *

**Chapitre VIII**

_Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?_

**Deuxième partie : Quelque chose que je voudrais te dire.**

**V**-e-n-d-r-e-d-i. Un mot si long… comme la journée qui n'annonçait. Aussi mou que du plastique fondu, le soleil, astre paresseux, entamait son ascension dans le ciel grelottant de froid. C'est dire ! Il neigeait depuis trois heures maintenant.

Hermione Granger plaignait les premières années. Obligés de voler sur un balai pendant des heures, jusqu'à que le vent leur fasse perdre l'équilibre et foncer tout droit vers le Saule Cogneur. Oh, ne riez pas. Ça lui était déjà arrivé. Cela faisait maintenant un quart d'heure qu'elle suivait – avec horreur – la partie d'échec que disputaient ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

N'avait-elle rien d'autre à faire en cette matinée enneigée ? Si. Beaucoup de choses, même. Des devoirs à peaufiner, des cours à potasser, une bibliothèque à re-dévaliser. Des examens potentiels à réviser, au cas où les professeurs se sentiraient _soudainement_ sadiques. Et, éventuellement, vraiment éventuellement, un pari à gagner.

Alors pourquoi restait-elle assise à regarder ses amis s'évertuer à déplacer des simples pions comme si leur vie en dépendait ? Quel ennui d'avoir seize ans…

« J'arrive plus à penser… » Gémit-elle en se bouchant les oreilles, alors que Ron contestait bruyamment sa défaite.

Elle se leva et sortit de la pièce, abandonnant ses amis et leur 'jeu barbare', comme elle l'appelait communément. Elle se dirigea instinctivement à la bibliothèque, prête à affronter le caractère de Mme Pince et ses livres cannibales. Si elle pouvait enfin finir le devoir de Métamorphose qui l'attendait sagement sur son bureau, ça l'arrangerait bien.

Les autres élèves devaient sûrement être en cours, puisqu'il n'y avait quasiment personne dans les couloirs. _Heureusement_. La blessure que lui avaient faite Pansy et Jin était encore assez vive pour éveiller en elle des sanglots jusqu'à lors étouffés.

Aujourd'hui, elle ne croiserait pas Parvati Patil et encore moins Lavande Brown. Les deux jeunes filles avaient décidé la veille de s'occuper d'un projet dont elles vantaient souvent les mérites sans que l'on ne sache vraiment de quoi il s'agissait. Tout ça pour dire qu'Hermione percevait en cette journée brumeuse une once de joie.

Ephémère, mais assez réelle pour y croire un peu.

Elle ne croiserait pas non plus Pansy Parkinson, puisque celle-ci ne s'était ni montrée au dîner, ni le lendemain au petit déjeuner. La culpabilité qu'Hermione ressentait à l'égard de la Serpentard semblait s'être remplacée par de la compassion, ce qui n'était pas vraiment mieux, mais moins douloureux en somme. Parce qu'il n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée que de soigner le mal par le mal. Mais elle croiserait sûrement Drago Malefoy. Et ça l'embêtait un peu. Voire, énormément.

Quel est l'illustre incapable qui a un jour déclaré que les femmes étaient complexes ? Puisque elle-même ne _se_ comprenait plus, il était impossible d'essayer de comprendre l'énergumène du sexe opposé.

Ni même d'essayer de lui parler sans que leur conversation ne tourne au désastre. Malefoy était tellement lunatique… Un jour, il lui demandait de l'aide, le lendemain l'évitait comme la peste, puis le surlendemain, l'abordait comme une vieille amie, pour ensuite l'insulter froidement. Alors, si l'on suivait sa logique, aujourd'hui il allait l'insulter froidement. Ou peut-être pas…  
Pour elle qui marchait droit, il n'y avait rien de plus troublant que les cercles vicieux.

La relation qu'ils entretenaient était inexplicable. Ils se détestaient, oui mais ils se toléraient. Ils allaient même jusqu'à former des alliances pour assouvir leurs différents désirs de vengeance. Quand depuis quand une telle complicité était autorisée entre eux deux ? Oh, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour comprendre ce qui se tramait dans le cerveau de Drago Malefoy, _cet enfoiré affectif_.

Ces derniers temps, il agissait étrangement. Remarque, il avait toujours été un peu _bizarre_ – ou peut-être se faisait-elle des idées, mais en cette période de l'année, il était beaucoup plus gentil qu'à l'ordinaire. Il ne mettait plus tout en œuvre pour lui pourrir la vie. Pas que ça lui manquait, mais elle ne le reconnaissait plus en tant qu'être méchant et froid.

Non, cette indifférence devait remonter à plus longtemps que cela. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à se confier à un journal intime, sans doute, ce qui l'avait rendu ridicule aux yeux de tous. Et particulièrement à ceux d'Hermione. En parlant de journal intime, Parvati n'avait toujours pas réussi à ouvrir l'original. Eh oui, croyiez-vous réellement que Malefoy le laisserait à la disposition des commères de la communauté sorcière ? Le journal était ensorcelé dans une sorte de mécanisme complexe, ce qui le rendait illisible.

Ensuite, Malefoy jetait Pansy Parkinson pour des raisons assez obscures et demandait de l'aide à une Gryffondor qu'il n'affectionnait pas particulièrement. Pour finir, il humiliait une élève de sa propre maison sans aucune gêne. Et tout ça en une semaine ! Il était passé de personnage froid et méprisant à quelqu'un d'instable et de fragile. Oserait-elle dire_ humain _?

Quelle scène étrange que celle de la veille au soir. Était-ce une coïncidence que les pas d'Hermione ne la guident jusqu'à cet arbre mourant ? _Son_ arbre ? Elle s'y était affaissée, comme une poupée de chiffon, et avait senti son dos râper douloureusement contre l'écorce. Et n'y avait pas prêté attention. La seule chose qu'elle avait sentie, était son cœur s'emballer brutalement quand elle l'avait entendu s'approcher. Oh, elle savait très bien qu'il était là.

_Mais elle ne pouvait pas._ Elle ne pouvait pas balayer ses remord d'un revers de main et dire adieu à ses rancunes le sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas le détester. Il lui avait fait trop de mal.

…

**L**es pensées d'Hermione s'interrompirent lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil de la bibliothèque, respectant le silence imposé par Mme Pince. D'un pas calfeutré mais hâtif, elle disparut derrière les larges rangés de livres, s'enveloppant ainsi d'une aura protectrice. Le nez plongé dans un livre, Hermione se sentait invincible. Comme si le poids des mots pouvait anéantir chaque obstacle qu'elle rencontrait…

Sa main frôla rapidement les reliures des manuscrits encastrés dans la bibliothèque, cherchant à tâtons l'ouvrage sur lequel elle passerait toute sa journée sans avoir à penser à autre chose. Sous ses doigts, un livre frissonna. Elle s'en empara et regarda la couverture, curieuse.

'_Quelque chose que je voudrais te dire'_

À première vue, ce n'était pas un livre de cours, mais sensiblement un vieux roman à l'eau de rose qui n'avait rien à faire là. Il était assez lourd, et plutôt long. Après avoir vérifié qu'elle était seule, la jeune fille ouvrit lentement l'ouvrage, assez curieuse.

'_Ce livre appartient à Minerva McGonagall.'_

D'un geste brusque, la jeune fille lâcha le livre, mortifiée. Alors comme ça, ce vieux bouquin appartenait à la directrice adjointe de Poudlard ? Elle le ramassa discrètement et le détailla à toute vitesse. Au vu de son état, le livre datait sérieusement, McGonagall était probablement adolescente à l'époque de sa publication. Si elle ne mentait pas sur son âge…

Étrange que le livre appartienne à ce vieux matou… Déjà, pouvait-on s'approprier un livre de la bibliothèque ? Sûrement pas. Hermione était bien placée pour le savoir. Il était donc tout à fait _possible_ que McGonagall l'ait acheté puis confié aux bons soins de Mme Pince… Enfin, si elle existait à cette époque-là. En tant que bibliothécaire, quoi.

_BREF_. Elle avait dans les mains une précieuse information, une divine révélation, un couteau à double tranchant… Ah non, ne lui parlez pas de couteau. Prendrait-elle le risque d'en informer les deux vils esprits de Poudlard qui traînaient Merlin ne sait où ? Le livre entre ses doigts lui répondit d'une légère secousse. _Non._

Hermione s'assit lentement au bureau collé contre les étagères et l'y posa, manquant d'inspiration. Puis, après quelques secondes de réflexion et une prise de décision fondamentale, elle le retourna afin de voir la quatrième de couverture. Peut-être en saurait-elle plus sur les pulsions de la sous-directrice de cette école de fous…

' _Beverly_ _est une jeune sorcière dépressive. Sa septième année à l'école de sorcellerie est sur le point de s'achever et elle n'a toujours pas de petit ami ! Un jour, sa meilleure amie Cassidy_ _lui annonce qu'elle a enfin trouvé l'âme sœur, un garçon froid et arrogant du nom de Brian. Horreur ! Il s'avère que Brian est le pire ennemi de Beverly…'_

…

La première réaction d'Hermione fut de hausser un sourcil. Puis l'autre. Sidérée, elle appuya le bout de sa baguette magique contre la couverture. Mais rien. Aussi authentique que vous et moi, le livre demeurait. Nerveusement, elle vérifia une seconde fois si personne n'était dans les parages.

_Droite… gauche…_

* * *

Non, personne. Mais elle avait cette impression de… _c__omme si quelqu'un l'épiait_… Non, elle devait rêver. La paranoïa allait de pair avec l'insomnie. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle réduisit considérablement la taille du roman et le cacha dans sa poche de pantalon. Classique, mais efficace. Elle commençait à se lever quand une sensation effroyable la fit se rasseoir aussitôt.

« Oh, non… »

**P**arfois, il était vraiment agaçant d'être une fille. Elle ne voulait absolument pas jouer les victimes, mais il fallait avouer que le destin lui jouait d'horribles tours. Et tout ça à cause de… de quoi, au fait ? De la nature humaine ?

_Beurk._

En tout cas, elle ne pouvait rien faire à part attendre une aide compatissante. Son bas-ventre la lançait douloureusement, comme la fois où Ginny avait voulu jouer les cuisinières professionnelles. Résultat, Hermione s'était retrouvée aux toilettes. Et cette fois-ci, les toilettes étaient trop loin pour qu'elle puisse les atteindre avant de mourir tragiquement. Fichue semaine ! Déjà qu'elle finissait mal. Tout ça c'était à cause de ce pari ! Oui ! Tout découlait de cette affreuse vermine de… de qui ? Tout le monde… En ce moment, Hermione était contre le monde entier.

Elle commença à faire glisser sa chaise sur le côté, afin de voir si quelqu'un pouvait donner suite à ses appels larmoyants. Mais à dix heures quarante-trois, qui espérait-elle voir ? Un nain de jardin ? Ou pire, Mme Pince ? En même temps, cette vieille bibliothécaire était une femme. Enfin…

_Beurk._

Maintenant, elle avait vraiment l'air d'une folle, à trimballer une chaise couinant partout dans la bibliothèque. Et toujours personne.

« Mademoiselle Granger, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ? »

Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond dans sa cage thoracique quand une voix pincée l'interrompit dans ses prouesses acrobatiques. Elle se retourna brusquement.

« Pardon, Mme Pince, mais je… »

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de déplacer le matériel de la bibliothèque sans m'en demander la permission, Miss Granger. » Rétorqua la bibliothécaire d'un ton sans appel.

Hermione eut une subite et furieuse envie d'envoyer Mme Pince saluer les hybrides au cœur de la Forêt Interdite, mais son statut de préfet reprit le dessus, bien malheureusement.

« Je sais, Mme Pince, mais je, euh… problème féminin… » Baragouina-t-elle honteusement.

Si la jeune fille pensait que la bibliothécaire comprendrait à l'instant, elle vit ses maigres espoirs s'effondrer quand celle-ci fronça considérablement les sourcils, perplexe.

« Qu'avez-vous, Miss Granger ? De quel problème parlez-vous ? »

La jeune fille se racla la gorge.

« Vous voyez... du genre, une fois par mois… » Murmura-t-elle, grimaçante.

Mais Mme Pince ne voyait pas du tout.

« Une fois par mois ? » S'étonna-t-elle en fronçant d'autant plus les sourcils, ce qui était assez impressionnant.

« Mme Pince... » Appela la jeune fille, « Je… »

Et Mme Pince vit.

« Ah ! Vous voulez dire… »

Malheureusement pour la jeune fille, Mme Pince n'allait d'être d'aucune aide. Hermione se tordit de douleur et sa tête rencontra violemment le sol. Quelle sensation horrible… Et si anormale. Elle avait tellement mal, comme si quelqu'un lui assénait une pluie de coups violents dans l'estomac. Et cette douleur se propageait de façon incompréhensible dans ses jambes, ses bras, et enfin sa tête.

Elle sentait son pouls battre furieusement contre les parois de son crâne douloureux, projetant un voile noir devant ses yeux brouillés de larmes. Et elle n'entendait plus rien, ni ses propres hurlements, ni les cris autour d'elle. Et elle ne voyait plus rien…

...Plus rien.

* * *

**E**st-ce qu'elle était morte ?

Elle avait toujours cru que, lorsqu'elle rendrait son dernier souffle, elle verrait des anges. Des créatures magnifiques, parées d'immenses ailes immaculées, une douce mélodie s'échappant de leurs lèvres. Et ce chant l'accompagnerait tandis ce qu'elle traverserait les nuages, les étoiles, le monde, l'univers, pour enfin atteindre l'Infini.

Elle se sentait si légère, flottant dans l'immensément grand. La lumière la berçait doucement, tandis ce qu'elle se laissait porter par le vent. Mais quel vent ? Il n'y en a pas, au pays de nulle part. Il n'y a que l'aube de deux époques, le passé et l'avenir.

Est-ce qu'elle était morte ?

_Non, pas maintenant_… Alors qu'elle venait juste de commencer à vivre.

_Non, pas déjà_… Elle ne pouvait pas mourir, pas abandonner tous ses amis et rompre les milliers de promesses qu'elle s'était faite.

_Non, pas encore_… Il lui fallait encore un peu de temps, juste un peu… Elle pourrait mourir _après_, mais pas _maintenant_…

**C**e fut le silence qui la réveilla.

Une vague de sensations vint ensuite la secouer violemment, jusqu'à qu'elle sente la douleur s'emparer cruellement de son corps endolori. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à ouvrir les yeux. Ou peut-être étaient-ils déjà ouverts… Tout autour d'elle, l'obscurité. Etait-ce la 'lumière obscure' dont parlaient les livres de psychologie qu'Hermione avait lu, il y a de cela quelques années ? Ou quelques mois…

Tout semblait si proche et si lointain à la fois. Ses paupières battirent doucement et la lumière l'aveugla instantanément. Au bout de quelques secondes, le décor se dessina sous ses yeux endormis et elle reconnut vaguement la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle était allongée dans une vaste salle éclairée. Ce n'était pas la première fois, et sûrement pas la dernière. Pourtant, à chaque fois, elle se sentait perdue. Ses amis n'étaient pas là. Mais il y avait quelque chose à côté d'elle. Une sorte d'ange qui n'avait pas d'ailes.

« Je suis vivante ? » Bredouilla-t-elle, incrédule.

La forme bougea un peu, et Hermione devina qu'elle était surprise.

« Malheureusement. » Plaisanta-t-elle.

Hermione se sentait pitoyable, elle n'arrivait même pas à reconnaître la personne assise à côté d'elle. Sa voix était presque couverte par le bourdonnement de ses oreilles, si bien qu'elle devait se concentrer pour ne pas rater chaque mot que la voix prononçait… Mais après réflexion, cette voix n'était pas tout à fait inconnue.

« Est-ce que j'ai dormi ? »

« On peut dire ça comme ça. » Répondit la voix, évasive.

C'était gênant de parler à un inconnu. Mais au moins, quelqu'un était venu la voir. Elle en était presque heureuse.

« Depuis combien de temps ? »

Dans un film qu'elle avait vu avec son père, il était possible de calculer le nombre d'années passées rien qu'en regardant les lignes creusées dans ses paumes de mains. Hermione n'avait jamais réussi à le faire.

« Deux jours. »

La voix essayait d'adopter un ton détaché, Hermione n'y prêta pas attention.

« Deux jours...» Répéta-t-elle dans un souffle.

La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait, c'était qu'elle allait à la bibliothèque. Elle se frotta les yeux et ses paupières papillonnèrent encore quelque temps avant que le monde en noir et blanc ne redevienne coloré. Les formes restaient toujours aussi approximatives.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire ! » Rétorqua la voix, exaspérée.

Hermione ferma à nouveau les yeux et sa tête se reposa sur son oreiller, fatiguée. La forme se leva doucement, posa quelque chose sur la table, et disparut.

* * *

**I**ls étaient venus le plus vite qu'ils avaient pu.

« Pourquoi Lavande est là ? » Souffla Harry à son meilleur ami qui marchait à ses côtés.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

« On s'est réconciliés… »

Ils étaient arrivés, exténués, à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh s'était précipitée à leur rencontre.

« Venez, suivez-moi. Elle est là-bas. »

Ils l'avaient suivie, anxieux. L'infirmière leur avait désigné un lit éloigné entouré d'un grand drap blanc.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » La pressa Harry, en approchant le lit.

La vieille dame eut l'air troublée.

« D'après ce que m'a rapporté Mme Pince, il semblerait que votre amie… »

Elle souleva légèrement le drap et les invita à entrer.

« … présente les symptômes d'un Sort Impardonnable. »

Sa phrase avait jeté un grand froid dans l'ambiance déjà glaciale. D'une main tremblante, Harry caressa doucement le visage d'Hermione qui semblait dormir à point fermé. Lavande serra timidement la main de Ron entre ses doigts.

« Qui est-ce qui lui a fait ça ? »

Mme Pomfresh tenta de le calmer.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, jeune homme. Cette personne a été renvoyée de l'école et passera devant le conseil de discipline. »

Mais Ron ne semblait pas rassuré pour autant. L'infirmière le devina et commença à s'éloigner.

« Mademoiselle Granger est dans une sorte de coma. Et il est probable que… _Ne restez pas trop longtemps_. » Furent ses dernières paroles.

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Harry se pencha vers son amie endormie.

« Hermione ! Hermione… S'il te plait, reviens… »

* * *

**Q**uand elle se réveilla à nouveau, Hermione eut la grande certitude qu'elle n'était effectivement pas morte. Quel réconfort de se savoir en vie. La douleur avait disparu, emportant avec elle le flou que la jeune fille distinguait nettement, maintenant.

Elle n'était pas fatiguée, mais avait l'impression d'avoir fait un très long voyage. Elle fut surprise de trouver Dumbledore assit à côté d'elle, en train de lire un livre.

« Professeur ? »

Le vieil homme releva la tête et lui sourit. Hermione se redressa sur son lit, alors qu'il reposait le livre sur la table de chevet.

« Je suis heureux de voir que tu es réveillée, Hermione. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à la table de chevet. Au milieu de cartes de bon rétablissement et des bonbons acidulés, il y avait le livre qu'avait apporté son dernier visiteur. Oh ! Mais elle se souvenait, maintenant !

« J'avais déjà lu ce livre dans ma jeunesse, » lui apprit le professeur. « Je suis étonné de voir qu'il est encore à Poudlard… »

Hermione eut un faible sourire.

« Je l'ai trouvé à la bibliothèque. Il appartenait à une ancienne élève de l'école… »

Dumbledore devait sûrement le savoir, car il eut un sourire énigmatique. Puis, devant la gravité de la situation, redevint sérieux.

« Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin-là ? »

Réfléchissant, Hermione se gratta la tête. C'était il y a deux jours. Elle marchait vers la bibliothèque…

« Pas trop… » Avoua-t-elle. « Je me rappelle être entrée dans la bibliothèque, d'avoir pris un livre… Et puis… plus rien. »

Le professeur hocha la tête.

« Tu as été victime d'un Sort Impardonnable. »

La jeune Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux. Devant sa perplexité, le vieil homme tenta de lui expliquer.

« Quelqu'un qui t'as attaquée par derrière, » Continua-t-il, l'air grave. « Et grâce à une potion de _Veritaserum_ que m'a aimablement fourni le professeur Rogue, nous avons pu interroger tous les élèves présents à ce moment-là. »

Hermione posa la main sur son ventre alors qu'un souvenir s'éclaircissait dans son esprit. Oui… elle avait eu l'impression d'être surveillée.

« Qui était-ce ? »

« Il s'agissait de Pansy Parkinson. »

* * *

**S**amedi et Dimanche sont les jours caractéristiques du week-end. Ils passent souvent trop vite, ou trop lentement, tout dépend de ce qui nous attend après.

Si Hermione avait su qu'elle passerait son week-end à dormir à l'infirmerie, elle ne serait jamais entrée dans cette bibliothèque. Si elle avait su ce qui l'attendait, elle ne se serait même pas levée ce jour-là. Comment Pansy avait-elle pu lui lancer un sort aussi cruel ? Hermione croyait que la jeune fille avait changé, depuis l'incident au Lac. Apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle s'était encore trompée. La Serpentard avait été renvoyée de l'école, sans possibilité d'y revenir par la suite. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'Hermione se sentait protégée.

Toute l'école était au courant. Maintenant, on regardait Hermione comme une bête curieuse, une sorte de survivante. Un peu comme Harry. Sauf que la jeune fille ne se sentait pas du tout flattée. Elle n'avait pas sauvé le monde, loin de là. Elle ne s'était même pas sauvée elle-même.

Et puis, elle ne savait toujours pas qui était venu lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie, ce lundi-là. Seul le livre était la preuve de son mystérieux passage. Ah, le livre… Elle n'y avait plus vraiment pensé quand Harry, Ron et Lavande s'étaient précipités à son chevet, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Mme Pomfresh avait ordonné à Hermione de rester couchée toute une semaine à l'infirmerie, mais la jeune fille avait vivement protesté. En ce moment même, elle regardait la neige tomber, du haut de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Tous ses amis étaient retournés en cours, l'abandonnant injustement dans le dortoir des Gryffondor.

Déjà, Parvati et Lavande avaient recommencé à répandre des rumeurs sur le couple improbable de Harry/Hermione. Oh, mais cela avait très vite cessé, depuis que Ginny avait menacé les jeunes filles avec le couteau de monsieur Brown. Mine de rien…

Hermione avait été ensuite surprise par la clémence de Parvati. Celle-ci lui avait accordé un délai supplémentaire pour récupérer le journal, qui s'appliquerait après son rétablissement. Parce que malheureusement, l'histoire du pari n'était que partie remise.

Depuis quelques heures, une question trônait dans la tête d'Hermione. Oh, elle aurait vraiment aimé la chasser de son esprit, mais la question revenait inlassablement. Elle se demandait comme allait réagir Malefoy à son égard, depuis l'incident. Est-ce que tout redeviendrait normal, où alors…

D'un geste vif, elle attrapa le livre usé entre ses doigts et contempla pendant quelques instants la couverture. Ce livre qui avait voyagé à travers les époques était à lui seul une source de mystères…

'_Ce que je voudrais te dire.'_

« Oh, tu n'imagines même pas… » Murmura-t-elle tristement.

* * *

**J**'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé, si c'est le cas (ou si ce n'est pas le cas aussi hein) je serais très touchée de recevoir une petite review de votre part !


	11. Si elle savait

**Titre** : Un problème avec les narcissiques ?

**Auteur** : Yuumi

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling.

**Genre** : Comico-ironico-mélo-dramatique.

**Couples** : Je persiste à dire que cette histoire est un vrai DMHG, même si cela ne se voit pas. LBRW, GWHP.

**Note : **Je tiens à préciser que ce récit dégouline d'ironie. C'est à prendre au second degré. La fan-**fiction** porte bien son nom car elle n'est en aucun cas réaliste ! Il y a certes quelques incohérences mais elles participent grandement au comique de la narration. J'insiste.

* * *

**Chapitre IX**

_Si elle savait…_

**C**ette nuit-là, Hermione Granger fit un rêve étrange.

…

C'était un rêve qui introduisait des personnages imaginaires… Et aussi un journal…  
Non, elle n'était pas obnubilée par ça. Elle voulait juste savoir ce qu'il écrivait dedans.

_C'est tout._

Mardi. Encore un jour trop court. En plus, il y avait la sortie au Pré-au-Lard, soi-disant annoncée depuis longtemps. C'est drôle, mais Hermione avait complètement oublié. _C'est normal, tu n'arrêtes pas de penser à ce stupide pari._ Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre la permission de ses parents qui devait arriver par hibou, en même temps que son courrier quotidien.

Mais quand même, qu'est-ce qu'il écrivait dans son journal ?

Elle descendit du dortoir en même temps que Ginny Weasley qui l'accompagna dans le grand Hall le pas traînant. Hermione, elle, allait plutôt bien. Non pas que sa célébrité l'égayait mais elle avait enfin pu récupérer toutes les heures de sommeil qui lui faisaient défaut. Même si elle était encore un peu dans le coton, elle réussit à s'installer autour de l'immense table de bois, juste en face de sa précieuse amie. Pour manger, ce fut une autre affaire. De toute façon, le matin elle n'avait jamais vraiment faim.

Un bruissement d'ailes lui fit relever la tête, presque instinctivement. Quelques secondes plus tard elle se prit un colis sur la tête. _Charmant._ Après avoir feuilleté brièvement la nouvelle édition de la Gazette du Sorcier, Hermione entreprit de déchiqueter rageusement l'enveloppe de la lettre de ses parents sous les yeux ébahis de Ginny.

« Hermione… tu es sûre que ça va ? » Articula-t-elle, crispée sur sa chaise.

La concernée lui répondit par un grognement agacé et son amie préféra la laisser seule.  
La lettre parlait de tout sauf de la permission de sortie. Visiblement, les parents d'Hermione n'étaient pas d'avis à laisser leur fille se ravitailler à deux mètres de l'école.

C'est triste, parce qu'elle les aimait, au fond. Mais ils ne la laissaient jamais respirer, et comprimée par des tonnes de conseils inutiles, la jeune fille se voyait obligée de leur envoyer des signes de vie au moins _une fois par semaine_ ! La dernière fois qu'elle avait espacéles délais, les deux parents s'étaient mis à envoyer des lettres de menaces à Harry et à Ron pour qu'ils 'relâchent leur fille'_._

En même temps, le couple Granger croyait que ses deux meilleurs amis l'avaient menacée de mort, corrompue, droguée… la liste était sinistrement longue. Alors, il était sûrement inconcevable de passer un après-midi dans un village avoisinant l'école, sans la protection et la surveillance permanente du personnel enseignant, _ah ça non_ !

Hermione se pencha pour ramasser un vestige de parchemin, et en profita pour donner un coup dans les chevilles de sa voisine pour la faire réagir. Celle-ci sursauta et releva la tête de son assiette, sortant d'un genre de transe un peu glauque.

« Aïe ! Hermione, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? » Rugit la rouquine, furibonde.

« Ginny, tu as la permission toi ? » Lui demanda son amie, ignorant ses vives protestations.

La jeune fille opina brièvement et entama une discussion palpitante avec Harry Potter qui ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Lui non plus n'irait pas au Pré-au-Lard. Hermione soupira, accablée. Au moins, elle tiendrait compagnie à tous les orphelins de l'école, se privant du froid mordant qui enveloppait en ce moment le monde extérieur.

Elle se força à sourire.

* * *

_**T**__ombe, tombe, la neige…_

Rien à faire, quand elle avait une chanson en tête, rien ne pouvait l'en démordre. Et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la fredonner toute la journée. Et peu de personnes appréciaient sa performance au chant, malheureusement.

Pourtant, elle était jolie, cette comptine. Et elle décrivait bien l'atmosphère qui régnait. Noël approchait à grands pas, et partout autour d'Hermione les projets de vacances fusaient, accompagnés d'éclats de rire et de sourires réjouis. On avait coupés des sapins de la Forêt Interdite pour les ramener à l'intérieur et les décorer grassement.

Il était prévu qu'Harry passe les fêtes de fin d'année chez les Weasley, comme le voulait la tradition. La jeune fille les rejoindrait au 31 afin de passer les derniers instants de l'année 1996 bien entourée. D'ailleurs, plusieurs membres de l'Ordre avaient prévu de passer... Enfin, normalement. Si Harry était d'humeur.

Hermione se demanda si Malefoy passait Noël en famille. Il y a quelques temps, elle avait eu vent de certaines tensions au sein de la communauté des Sang purs, qui avait considérablement refroidi l'ambiance à l'origine déjà glaciale. Il devait se sentir seul. Vraiment seul. Ou peut-être qu'il s'en fichait. Et ça tombait bien, parce qu'Hermione s'en fichait aussi.

Elle sursauta lorsque Ron se pencha sur sa feuille pour recopier ses notes. Le garçon fut vite étonné quand il remarqua sa négligence inhabituelle, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Évidemment, à rêvasser, Hermione ne risquait pas de suivre le cours de Sortilèges et encore moins de prendre des notes. Mais il fallait avouer que la voix haut perchée du professeur Flitwick ne donnait pas tellement envie de réfléchir…

_Souffle, souffle, le vent…_

Les cadeaux de Noël ! Hermione avait complètement oublié. Elle se frappa le front, tout en maudissant tous les événements ayant contribué à sa perte de mémoire. Dont Drago Malefoy et son journal intime, et aussi… Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard dur et froid du Serpentard. Elle lui fit un sourire hypocrite, en manque de grimaces. Noël la rendait gentille, ça n'allait pas ! Aller à Pré-au-Lard était sa seule occasion de rattraper son retard. Mais comment faire pour s'y rendre en toute discrétion, sans contourner outrageusement les lois ? En jouant les survivants ?

« Harry ! » Appela-t-elle, rayonnante. « Je peux te demander un service ? »

L'intéressé inclina la tête vers elle, signe qu'il l'écoutait, même si le sourire n'y était pas.

« Est-ce que tu peux me prêter ta cape d'invisibilité ? » Lui demanda la jeune fille.

Il la regarda, interdit. Le sourire d'Hermione s'écroula.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Mais le jeune homme avait déjà tourné la tête. Exaspérée, Hermione lui tapa sur l'épaule.

« Quoi ? »

Devant son air buté, la jeune fille fit la moue. Elle avait oublié qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement le mois de décembre, en ce moment. Elle réessaya tout de même.

« Oh Harry, s'il te plait… » Tenta-t-elle, maladroite. « Juste pour cette fois… »

Son ami soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux, nerveux.

« D'accord, mais… Enfin, tu sais… j'y tiens beaucoup, alors… »

Ce fut le tour d'Hermione de rester coite. La prenait-il au sérieux ?

« Bien sûr que j'en prendrai soin, idiot. »

Et la discussion s'arrêta là.

* * *

**A**h !

Elle se sentait fière, comme ça. Zigzaguant entre les villageois insouciants, Hermione avait l'impression d'être invincible. C'était tellement drôle de voir les autres sans être vue. On ne s'en lassait pas.

Malgré le temps capricieux, nombre de villageois avaient revêtu manteau, écharpe et gants, abandonnant ainsi la douce chaleur de leur foyer pour s'aventurer dans la masse agglutinée devant les échoppes et les boutiques en tout genre, afin de dépenser une fortune en cadeaux de Noël.

Sur son passage, beaucoup s'étonnaient du fait que les chaussures d'Hermione s'enfonçaient profondément dans le sol à chaque foulée dans la poudreuse. Emmitouflée dans la cape d'invisibilité, Hermione craignait que les flocons ne s'entassent sur elle et falsifient son laissez-passer en découvrant un tas de neige flottant. Aussi la jeune fille accéléra la cadence avant de s'engouffrer dans un bar nommé les Trois Balais.

Elle s'épousseta rapidement et avisa Ginny qui buvait une Bièraubeurre accompagnée de son frère et d'une élève de sa classe, assis à côté du comptoir. Elle les rejoignit prestement, moult paquets à la main.

« J'ai fait mes courses ! » Déclara-t-elle joyeusement en s'asseyant à leurs côtés.

Ginny lui adressa un sourire ravi et lui présenta rapidement son amie. Hermione leur raconta alors sa merveilleuse escapade au-dehors.

« Heureusement, tu ne t'es pas fait prendre ! » S'exclama la petite rouquine.

Hermione haussa les épaules, modeste.

« J'ai eu de la chance, surtout. Avec McGonagall qui rôde dans le coin le fouet à la main, j'ai assez peur… »

Ginny éclata de rire. Ron finit son verre à grande vitesse et se tourna vers sa sœur qui s'auto-tapait dans le dos, afin d'éviter de s'étouffer stupidement.

« Et sinon, Ginny, comment ça va avec Harry ? »

La jeune rouquine eut l'air choqué.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde… »

S'en suivit une lutte entre frère et sœur qu'Hermione avait souvent l'occasion de voir, aussi sourit-elle, attendrie. Fille unique, elle n'avait jamais eu l'opportunité de se chamailler avec qui que ce soit, alors il était toujours drôle de voir deux membres de la même famille se disputer pour des broutilles. En ce moment, Ron prétendait ne pas du tout être attiré par madame Rosmerta, qui se tenait à quelques mètres de leur table en train de resservir un client déjà saoul.

Son regard dériva un peu et s'attarda sur une silhouette avachie contre une table, au fond de la pièce. Elle était enveloppée dans une grande cape noire qui recouvrait entièrement son corps recroquevillé. Il traînait parfois aux Trois Balais des personnes peu recommandables, et celle-ci en faisait partie intégrante. Pourtant, elle avait un air familier…

La silhouette encapuchonnée leva la tête et son regard croisa brièvement celui d'Hermione. Aussitôt, elle se redressa et sortit précipitamment, comme poursuivie par le diable. La jeune Gryffondor fronça les sourcils et se leva à son tour. Elle fit taire les regards interrogateurs de ses amis et attrapa sa cape, le cœur battant.

« Attendez-moi là. »

La porte claqua brutalement sur la silhouette d'Hermione qui se mêlait à la tempête de neige.

…

Où était-elle donc passée ? On ne disparaît pas dans la nature comme ça... Et le brouillard n'arrangeait pas les choses. La foule s'était vite dispersée, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'Hermione voyait plus loin. Est-ce qu'elle avait l'air stupide à mettre les mains devant elle pour sentir les obstacles ?

Oui.

Elle avança encore quelques mètres, peu rassurée. Tiens, elle sentait quelque chose du bout des doigts. Un truc qui bougeait, qui se soulevait, et qui...

« AAAAHHHHHH ! »

* * *

**C**omme brûlée par les flammes de l'Enfer, Hermione retira bien vite ses mains de l'obstacle qui lui faisait face pour le considérer quelques instants, alors que sa forme se précisait lentement. C'était un humain, enfin… Il semblait qu'il y en ait deux, camouflés sous une grande cape.

« Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown ? » Glapit-elle, au bord de l'infarctus.

Les deux têtes souriantes apparaissant sous la capuche déformée éclatèrent de rire avant de rabattre la cape sur leurs cheveux gelés. Bon, ce n'était sûrement pas l'individu qu'Hermione cherchait mais d'un côté, elle était terriblement rassurée de ne plus se sentir seule.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » Reprit-elle, sentant son cœur battre normalement.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent et l'une haussa les épaules.

« Nous étions sur le chemin de Traverse. » Lui annonça Parvati, mystérieuse.

« On était chez les frères de Ronnie ! » S'exclama Lavande en souriant.

Hermione fronça à nouveau les sourcils et leur proposa de se rendre aux Trois Balais pour parler, la voix brisée à force de crier pour couvrir les hurlements du vent.

Une fois assises, les deux jeunes demoiselles se dévêtirent, jugeant inconfortable de devoir partager la même cape et commencèrent leurs explications farfelues, sous les regards incrédules de Ron, Ginny et Hermione. La camarade de Ginny était partie régler quelques affaires plus loin.

« Nous sommes allées chez les frères Weasley ! » Commença Parvati en buvant une gorgée de Bièraubeurre.

« Oui, nous y sommes allées pour acheter un objet essentiel à l'accomplissement de notre mission ! » Rit Lavande en prenant les mains de son petit ami dans les siennes.

Ginny leva un sourcil incrédule et essaya de les amadouer un peu.

« Ah oui ? Et de quelle mission parlez-vous ? »

Lavande se tourna vers sa complice.

« Je crois que l'on devrait leur dire… » Lui murmura-t-elle.

Parvati acquiesça et se tourna à nouveau vers ses amis, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit un carnet relié qui n'était pas tout à fait inconnu. Ron ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Le journal de Malefoy ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Les quatre autres filles lui intimèrent le silence et se penchèrent sur la table, la moitié avide de confidences et l'autre de confessions.

« Chez Fred et George nous avons trouvé l'objet qui permet d'ouvrir n'importe quelle objet… »

« ...Verrouillé par un sort. » Termina Lavande en posant l'objet sur la table.

La cible de tous les regards avait une couleur jaune orangée et une forme assez relative. Comme de la pâte à modeler inoffensive, elle semblait se mouler à l'infini du fait de sa taille étirable. D'un geste relevant de l'expertise, Parvati introduisit la pâte bizarre dans la serrure du journal et tous attendirent le verdict. Sur la couverture du livre se dessinèrent des étranges hiéroglyphes qui recouvrirent entièrement le carnet d'encre noire luisante. Peu de temps après, de la serrure pleine de pâte s'échappa une fumée mal odorante.

Puis la serrure fondit, et le carnet s'ouvrit théâtralement.

_Cher journal..._

* * *

**Q**uinze heures seize. Le brouillard levé, Hermione décida de reprendre son expédition à travers Pré-au-Lard, afin de trouver la personne qu'elle recherchait. Pour ensuite lui dire quoi ? _Hum._

Le seul endroit qui réunissait à lui-même toutes les personnes infréquentables du village était connu sous le nom de Tête de Sanglier, où diverses personnes s'échangeaient des biens – comme des œufs de Dragon – ou se réunissaient pour parler de choses diverses, comme des projets de meurtres ou des réunions de l'A.D.

Hermione n'avait pas tellement envie de se rendre dans ce genre d'endroit où il était possible de mourir plusieurs fois en l'espace de trois secondes, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle y trouverait sûrement ce qu'elle cherchait.

Bien. Apparemment, la personne qui avait fui les Trois Balais était couverte d'une cape noire qui traînait nonchalamment à ses pieds. Problème ? À la Tête de Sanglier, _tout le monde _portait ce genre de vêtement.

Avant de rentrer dans la _taverne de la mort_ – autre nom de la Tête de Sanglier, la jeune Gryffondor vêtit la cape d'invisibilité, histoire de vivre un peu plus longtemps que prévu.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement couvert, Merlin soit loué, par le brouhaha continuel de la salle. Elle avança un peu, alors qu'un vieux sorcier assis à côté de la porte la claqua brusquement, manquant d'écraser la jeune fille.

Trois secondes. Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ?

L'odeur pestilentielle et la poussière firent toussoter légèrement Hermione, qui, les larmes aux yeux, essaya d'avancer sans se cogner dans les chaises qui traînaient. La chaleur était absolument épouvantable, du fait de la modeste superficie de l'endroit.

Elle se blottit dans un coin de la salle, observant les personnes présentes et jurant contre l'obscurité de la pièce. Les vitres étaient tellement crasseuses que la seule source de lumière de la salle était les bougies plantées dans des crânes très réalistes posés un peu partout.

Ses yeux plissés passèrent du vieux barman qui semblait mort (_charmant, n'est-ce pas ?)_ aux divers clients du bar, jouant aux cartes, échangeant des objets et colportant sur tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Dans ce lieu, il était très facile de lancer des rumeurs, car les murs avaient des oreilles très attentives.

Hermione remarqua au fond de la pièce la silhouette assise contre un mur qui lisait un parchemin. Son visage encapuchonné était éclairé par une bougie qui lui renvoyait une image assez terrifiante. Malgré tout, la jeune fille s'avança vers le personnage et s'assit en face de lui, le plus discrètement possible. La flamme de la bougie vacilla.

Bien sûr, la personne ne remarqua rien et continua sa lecture, imperturbable. La jeune Gryffondor se pencha doucement sur la table et à travers la cape d'invisibilité crut reconnaître ce qui était le visage de…

« Pansy Parkinson ? »

La personne assise sursauta, et, alarmée, fourra maladroitement le parchemin dans sa poche avant de sortir précipitamment de la pièce. Agacée, Hermione se leva à son tour. Alors qu'elle sortait de la salle à grandes enjambées, une voix masculine la fit s'arrêter net.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui dire, mais j'ai hâte de voir son visage lorsqu'il découvrira à quel point il avait tort. »

Curieuse, Hermione pivota et s'approcha de la table où trois adolescents riaient à gorge déployée. Ils portaient tous trois les écharpes de Serpentard et cette voix nasillarde… Hermione aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille… Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas assez de temps pour s'étonner de la présence de trois Serpentard dans ce bar miteux et sortit en coup de vent, à la recherche de l'ex-élève de Poudlard. Enfin, si c'était vraiment elle.

En sortant du bar, Hermione eut la sensation de recouvrer la vue et de prendre conscience du temps qui filait à toute allure. Il était prévu que les élèves de Poudlard rentrent avant le coucher du soleil. Manque de chance, en période hivernale, la nuit tombait vers cinq heures.

_Bon._

Elle rejoignit la rue principale et l'évidence la frappa comme la foudre. La foule avait de nouveau prit possession des ruelles du village et Hermione se demanda sérieusement si elle allait, oui ou non, retrouver la cible de toutes ses interrogations. Elle rangea la cape d'invisibilité dans un de ses sacs de courses, lassée de voir à travers de minuscules trous et marchant résolument vers… Eh bien, quelque part.

Le hasard fit bien les choses car elle retrouva l'individu en train de regarder à travers la vitrine d'un magasin. Avant que la silhouette fantomatique ne puisse s'évanouir à nouveau, Hermione posa la main sur sa capuche et la rabattit brutalement.

« Qu'est-ce que… ! »

« Oh, pardon ! » S'excusa-t-elle, mortifiée, devant l'expression outrée du simple passant qu'elle avait pris pour Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione fit demi-tour, les épaules voutées et erra quelques temps dans les rues bondées de Pré-au-lard. Ses pas la conduisirent devant une petite boutique située à la fin de la rue principale. _Derviche et Bang, répare vos objets magiques_. Elle eut une vague sensation de déjà-vu, mais, n'y prêtant pas attention, entra.

La douce chaleur de la pièce réchauffa ses joues agressées continuellement par le froid et elle entrouvrit sa cape de sorcier. Autour d'elle, des centaines d'objets étranges ornaient les étagères en bois, couvrant ainsi entièrement les murs. Par principe, Hermione resta au centre de la pièce, impressionnée. Le vieillard assit derrière le comptoir – Derviche ou Bang ? devait passer son temps à réparer tous ces objets depuis longtemps.

Elle s'avança vers l'homme et sortit le carnet de sa poche. Il ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de sa présence.

« Excusez-moi… »

Il leva la tête vers elle et Hermione retint une grimace. Il faisait peur à voir. Elle lui tendit le journal.

« C'est pour réparer ceci… »

Un sourire éclaira le visage du vieil homme et il prit le carnet entre ses doigts déformés par l'arthrose pour l'observer quelques instants.

« Ce carnet ne vous appartient pas. » Devina-t-il.

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

« Quand j'ai essayé de l'ouvrir… le contenu s'est effacé sous mes yeux. » Tenta-t-elle d'expliquer. Elle ne voulait pas passer pour une voyeuse.

Ce fut au tour du vieillard d'opiner et un éclair malicieux traversa ses yeux plissés par les rides. Et cela ne plut qu'à moitié à Hermione.

« Je dois pouvoir vous aider, mademoiselle. C'est urgent ? »

Elle hésita un peu.

« Assez, oui. Je préférais l'avoir avant la fin de la semaine, si possible. »

Le vieil homme grimaça.

« Je crains que cela ne soit un peu juste. Avec Noël qui approche à grand pas, j'ai beaucoup de clients, vous comprenez. Dans deux semaines, pas moins. »

La jeune Gryffondor fit la moue. Ça ne l'arrangeait pas vraiment. _Bon_. Au pire, elle irait récupérer la copie directement chez son propriétaire, puisque Parvati et Lavande détenaient l'original. Et ce avant la fin de la semaine...

« D'accord, » Concéda-t-elle. « Je reviendrai juste avant les vacances. »

L'homme lui tendit un bout de parchemin sur lequel étaient écrites les références du carnet ainsi que la date à laquelle la jeune fille viendrait le récupérer. Elle le remercia et s'avança vers la sortie, quittant à regret la chaleur réconfortante.

Mais une question traversa son esprit et elle se retourna.

« Excusez-moi, mais… Votre nom, c'est Derviche ou Bang ? »

L'homme éclata d'un rire sec qui se transforma en quinte de toux.

« Aucun des deux. Ils sont morts depuis bien longtemps… »

* * *

**D**ing.

La cloche tinta derrière Hermione qui descendait rapidement les marches d'escalier. La neige boueuse éclaboussa ses chaussures et le vent glacial la fit grincer des dents. L'hiver s'étirait en longueur depuis deux mois déjà. Quand est-ce que le soleil daignerait éclairer les cieux orageux ?

Hermione disposait encore d'un quart d'heure avant de retourner aux portes du village, avant de retourner à Poudlard pour travailler. Elle décida de déambuler encore un peu, profitant au mieux des dernières onces de lumière qui éclairaient doucement le village.

La faim attira soudainement son odorat et elle décida de faire un tour chez Honeyduckes, pour se rassasier sans dépenser une fortune. Peut-être y croiserait-elle les amis qu'elle avait abandonnés lâchement… Arrivée à l'intérieur, elle inspecta les rayons pour y trouver le bonheur et tomba sur quelque chose, ou plutôt, quelqu'un.

Et cette fois-ci, la jeune fille était bien décidée à ne pas la laisser partir.

« Je te tiens ! »

…

« Tu le jures ? »

Pansy hocha la tête, comme pour se débarrasser de tout ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Elle est dangereuse. » Ajouta-t-elle.

Hermione décroisa les bras.

« Je saurais me défendre. »

« Oh, ça je le sais. Mais on n'est jamais trop prudent. » Glissa la Serpentard. « La cruauté des femmes dépasse celle des hommes, lorsqu'il s'agit des coups bas. »

« Ce serait cruel que de laisser errer ce genre d'individu dans Poudlard. »

Pansy eut un sourire.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu prends ma défense. »

Hermione haussa les épaules.

« Ne comptes pas sur moi pour oublier tout ce qui s'est passé durant ces dernières années. Je rends service au peuple, pas aux… _g__ens comme toi. »_

« Ne prends pas cet air supérieur, Granger. Ça ne va pas aux Gryffondor. »

« Tiens, j'aime bien ceux-là. »

« Tu m'écoutes ? »

« Oui, oui. »

« Alors, on fait comme tu as dit ? »

« Oui, oui. »

Pansy tendit la main à Hermione. Et pour la première fois dans l'histoire de leur relation, celle-ci l'accepta volontiers.

« Marché conclu. »

…

En sortant de la boutique de confiseries, Hermione eut l'agréable sensation d'avoir accompli quelque chose de bien. Peut-être était-ce anodin, stupide, naïf que de vouloir pactiser avec l'ennemie histoire d'assouvir une vengeance. Mais elle ne se sentait pas coupable, et même, elle avait découvert avec joie que les Serpentard n'étaient pas si différents que cela des Gryffondor.

Finalement, ce pari avait entraîné beaucoup plus d'évènements qu'elle ne l'avait espéré, et cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Une légère secousse au niveau de sa poche de pantalon la tira de sa rêverie et elle prit entre ses doigts gelés le livre à l'eau de rose qu'elle avait disons _emprunté_ à la bibliothèque. D'ailleurs, si elle se souvenait bien, une personne inconnue le lui avait déposé sur sa table de nuit...

Le mystère planait encore quant à l'identité de ce fameux visiteur. Si ça se trouve, c'était un beau gosse.

_Ô rage !_

Il avait sûrement dû la voir avec des cernes de trois mètres et les cheveux en broussaille… _La honte_. D'un geste nerveux, la jeune fille se passa la main dans les cheveux ondulés par la pluie qui tombait sans cesse. Elle s'avança vers une vitrine de prêt-à-porter et fit la moue devant son reflet. Tout simplement, elle avait l'air d'un sac…

Subitement, Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle n'était plus seule. Et qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière elle, qui regardait son reflet en souriant. Plutôt, qui se moquait ouvertement d'elle.

« Oh non… » Murmura-t-elle.

Voilà.


	12. L'appel des Survivants

**Titre** : Un problème avec les narcissiques ?

**Auteur** : Yuumi

**Disclaimer** : Remercions tous J.K. Rowling pour avoir inventé de personnages si charismatiques, si loyaux, si extraordinaires et...

**Genre** : Ironique et comique

**Couples** : Concrétisation, viens à moi...

**Note** : J'ai changé l'histoire avec le monstre. Je ne trouvais pas ça réaliste, mais après réécriture, j'espère que vous trouverez ça mieux. _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre X**

_L'appel des survivants_

**Première partie : Le lion**

**S**'il y avait une chose en ce monde qu'Hermione Granger ne pouvait pas supporter, c'était sûrement l'hypocrisie.

« Enfin, je dis ça pour les passants, hein. »

Et la seule personne qui l'incarnait à la perfection se tenait devant elle, narquoise. Hermione serra les dents.

« C'est ça, rigole. Parce que tu n'en auras plus l'occasion, je te l'assure, lorsque ton fichu journal sera exposé dans toute l'école ! » S'exclama-t-elle, hystérique.

Il était très probable que Drago Malefoy – parce que c'était lui – n'ait rien entendu à cause du vent qui s'engouffrait dans l'allée bruyamment, parce qu'il haussa les épaules l'air indifférent. La jeune fille, qui s'attendait à une réaction plus expressive, se dit que les menaces n'atteignaient pas son égo démesuré et changea de tactique.

« Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure à la Tête de Sanglier avec tes amis Mangemort. Qu'est-ce que tu y faisais ? Tu prévoyais de détruire le monde ? » Argua-t-elle, la gorge sèche.

Le vent retomba mollement sur l'allée, comme s'il avait décidé qu'il était temps de laisser les deux protagonistes s'exprimer sans avoir à crier. Et cette fois-ci, Drago avait entendu. Très bien, même.

« Comment tu sais que j'y étais ? » S'étonna-t-il. « Oh, je vois. Tu as demandé à tes esclaves de patrouiller... »

« Esclaves ? » Répéta la jeune fille, abasourdie. « Je crois que tu ne regardes pas du bon côté, Malefoy. »

Celui-ci sourit.

« Je n'ai pas à me plaindre de Grabbe ni de Goyle. Mais je reconnais qu'ils ne font pas le poids face à la puissance destructrice de la Belette et du Balafré. »

Et Hermione dut faire un effort considérable pour ne pas lui envoyer le livre à l'eau de rose qui lui broyait les phalanges depuis quelques temps dans la mâchoire. À coup sûr, la douleur serait immédiate et la discussion close pour quelques temps. Mais le livre serait sali, et ça, ça l'embêtait un peu. Il ne restait qu'une solution : Relativiser.

_Re-la-ti-vi-ser._

« Malgré le fait que je ne comprenne toujours pas pourquoi tu leur donnes des surnoms aussi ridicules, je vais oublier ce que tu viens de dire. » L'informa-t-elle, clémente.

« Quelle bonté d'âme. » Ricana Drago.

« C'est mon statut de Préfète qui me l'interdit, ignare. C'est ce qui m'empêche de te ridiculiser en public. »

Un violent coup de vent la déséquilibra soudainement et le livre qu'elle tenait entre les mains glissa sur la neige grisâtre en un bruit étouffé. Hâtivement, Hermione le ramassa et l'ouvrage rejoignit le fond de sa poche de jean, ni vu ni connu. Pas question d'éveiller la curiosité de Malefoy de cette façon, _non mais_. Elle était déjà bien trop éveillée à son goût.

L'affreux personnage était d'ailleurs en ce moment même en train de piétiner la neige sous ses chaussures crantées. _Peut-être qu'il a froid, _se dit Hermione. Il avait un peu l'air ridicule comme ça, et c'est d'un côté ce qui le rendait plus humain à ses yeux. Elle se demanda alors s'il avait, oui ou non, la Marque des Ténèbres incrustée dans la chair de son poignet. _Ce serait triste, je commençais à le trouver..._

Une bourrasque emporta au loin le flot de ses pensées. Ce n'était pas correct d'éprouver de la sympathie envers une personne qu'on avait haïe tant d'années. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, sous le clair de lune, il n'était pas si différent des autres...

_Attendez... Clair de lune..._

La jeune fille se redressa et fixa Drago avec effroi.

« Non ! Il fait nuit ! »

* * *

**O**n dit que la lune inspire l'âme et dissipe les maux. Tout ce qu'elle put inspirer à Hermione cette nuit-là, fut le désarroi et l'agacement.

Pourquoi ? Oh, mais c'est très simple. Le professeur McGonagall avait fixé l'horaire de départ à cinq heures précises. L'instant d'après, celle-ci avait précisé qu'aucun retard ne serait admis et que tous retourneraient à Poudlard, avec ou sans les retardataires.

Et il faisait nuit. Comment pouvait-on être aveugle au point de ne pas sentir la nuit tomber ? Rien qu'en levant les yeux, Hermione pouvait voir la lune se dessiner au milieu des étoiles. L'horloge du village sonna au loin les six heures passées et Hermione soupira. Il était évident que le professeur et ses élèves étaient repartis depuis bien longtemps à Poudlard, sans elle. Et sans Malefoy d'ailleurs. Tout était de sa faute, de toute façon. Et elle espérait bien qu'il sentirait sa frustration dans le regard meurtrier qu'elle lui envoya.

« Me regarde pas comme ça, imbécile. J'ai rien fait. »

Mais ces paroles n'atteignirent pas la cible visée parce qu'Hermione se concentrait intensément afin de trouver un remède efficace à son problème. Elle fixa la neige sous ses pieds.

Bon. D'un côté, elle était libre. De l'autre, enfermée. Enfermée dehors. _Quelle ironie !_

Au mieux, comme Hermione ne figurait pas sur la liste d'élèves allant à Poudlard, la directrice de sa maison ne s'inquièterait pas de son absence. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne remarquerait pas non plus que Drago manquait à l'appel. Ce qui était très probable, en fait.

Au pire, Hagrid viendrait la récupérer à Pré-au-lard et elle passerait le reste de sa vie en prison pour avoir voulu défier le règlement. Une bouffée de rébellion la gagna progressivement, la perdant dans des pensées des plus délirantes. _Et je pourrais vendre mes livres pour vivre..._

Elle secoua avidement la tête, chassant au loin ces idées saugrenues qui lui faisaient défaut. Elle était vraiment fatiguée... Bon. Elle plissa les yeux et posa deux doigts sur ses tempes, réunissant ses dernières brides de cerveau. Elle ne se doutait absolument pas que Drago la fixait avec amusement, ce qui était peut-être mieux, d'un côté.

Si elle résumait la situation, elle penserait à deux solutions. Soit elle passait la nuit à Pré-au-Lard, soit elle mettait tout en œuvre pour rentrer au château durant la nuit. La première était d'évidence la plus attirante mais elles semblaient toutes aussi périlleuses. Il n'était pas facile de circuler dans les quartiers du village par une nuit de pleine lune, et encore moins d'infiltrer une école de Sorcellerie dirigée par le prestigieux professeur Dumbledore !

Si elle restait à Pré-au-Lard, elle devrait dormir dans une auberge. Pas question de s'endormir sur les trottoirs pour se réveiller le lendemain dans un sous-sol miteux. Mais avec les achats des cadeaux de Noël, Hermione n'avait plus d'argent. Et elle doutait fort de la clémence de Malefoy à son égard. Et si ses doutes n'étaient pas fondés, elle ne dormirait pas de la nuit, trop inquiète de ce qui se passerait le jour suivant...

Ne trouvant aucune réponse susceptible de sauver son intégrité, la jeune fille rabattit ses maigres espoirs sur la seule personne capable d'y trancher, plus connue sous le nom de _complice de rébellion._ Étrangement, elle était la seule à connaître ce surnom...

« Ça m'arrache le cœur d'avoir à te demander ton avis, » le prévint-elle d'emblée, « mais tu proposes quoi toi ? »

Le regard perplexe du _complice de rébellion _s'intensifia et Hermione se sentit assez stupide. _Comment veux-tu qu'il comprenne, aussi. Tu cogitais toute seule dans ton coin !_

« Oh, non... » Maugréa-t-elle, rouge pivoine. « Je me demandais ce que nous allions faire, maintenant. » Ajouta-t-elle plus haut, incertaine.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Moi je m'en fiche. T'as qu'à trouver toute seule, Miss Je-Sais-Tout. »

« Quelle réponse constructive ! » Ironisa-t-elle.

« Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir un cerveau aussi gros que le tien ! » Rétorqua Drago, irrité. « Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir la nuit. »

« Mais moi non plus ! » Gémit Hermione, ce qui ressemblait à un aveu.

_C'est moi où cette conversation devient ridicule ?_

« Tiens, » proposa le garçon, « on a qu'à aller à la Cabane Hurlante. »

La jeune fille inclina la tête et Drago l'interpréta comme un acquiescement.

« Je plaisantais. » Glissa-t-il juste au cas où.

Hermione releva la tête vers lui et sur ses lèvres se dessina un sourire moqueur.

« T'as peur ? »

« Ce n'est pas la question. » Répliqua-t-il sèchement.

« Je le savais. » Chantonna-t-elle, gamine.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Le sourire narquois d'Hermione s'estompa quelques peu pour se transformer en une grimace dégoûtée.

« Pas question que je dorme dans cet endroit miteux. J'ai entendu dire que les gens qui s'y aventurent n'en reviennent jamais... »

Elle trembla légèrement, interrompue par de bien obscures pensées.

« Et puis, c'est la pleine lune... » Souffla-t-elle, à présent terrorisée.

En face d'elle, le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

« Et c'est moi qui ai peur ? Ne me fais pas rire. Tu n'es qu'une trouillarde. » Se moqua-t-il.

« Je ne suis pas une trouillarde ! » Glapit Hermione, la voix tremblante de fureur et de honte. « D'ailleurs, je vais y aller ! Toute seule ! »

Elle avait parlé sans réfléchir, une nouvelle fois. Comme disait si souvent sa mère, elle aurait dû tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler... Maintenant, après cette solennelle déclaration, la jeune Gryffondor qui vantait si souvent son courage ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière. Sinon, elle se rendrait ridicule aux yeux du Serpentard qui avait le pouvoir de réduire à néant sa fragile réputation. En ce moment même, il ricanait.

« Vas-y, je te regarde ! » Lança-t-il.

D'un pas furieux, Hermione fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la sortie du village, pestant contre son orgueil. Elle s'enfonça dans l'épaisse couche de neige qui bordait l'allée menant à la Cabane Hurlante, suivie de loin par Drago Malefoy qui devait sûrement rire à gorge déployée. _Bravo, Hermione. Encore une occasion en or pour te ridiculiser devant cet imbécile !_

... Ou peut-être pas. Après tout, elle ne croyait que ce qu'elle voyait... Une femme de science, Hermione Granger. Elle se motiva encore quelques temps avant de s'arrêter devant le grand portail défoncé luisant étrangement à la lumière de la lune. Elle retint sa respiration. Vraiment, venir ici en pleine nuit... La journée, cet endroit ne laissait voir que les vestiges d'une maison emplie de mystères. La nuit, elle empestait le fantôme. Elle avança une main vacillante vers le portail, les yeux grands ouverts...

« Attention ! » Cria une voix derrière elle.

Elle hurla et recula prestement en arrière, tombant sur le sol gadoueux. Son cœur battait à toute allure, comme pour la persuader qu'elle vivait encore. En elle, son esprit cognait contre les parois de son cerveau. Elle avait eu la peur de sa vie.

Enfin, c'est que qu'elle croyait...

_L'imbécile_. Hermione, après avoir pensé reconnaître la voix précédente - Malefoy, qui d'autre ? - se releva et fit volte-face, fulminante.

« Non mais ça va pas de »

Personne. Il n'y avait personne, devant elle. Pourtant, elle était sûre d'avoir entendu la voix de cet imbécile... _Oh, je vois._

« Si c'est une blague, c'est très drôle ! » S'exclama-t-elle en croisant les bras. « Ah ah ah ! »

Elle tendit l'oreille, guettant le moindre bruit. Mais à part le souffle du vent et les bruits inquiétants émanant de la Cabane, pas de traces du jeune homme.

« Malefoy ? » Appela-t-elle, hésitante. « C'est bon, je vais y aller, si c'est ça que tu veux ! Tu m'entends ? Je m'approche de la Cabane… »

Tout en énumérant ses gestes, la jeune fille s'avança de nouveau vers la maison, mille fois moins rassurée, et posa une main gelée sur la barrière de métal. En un grincement affreux, le portail s'ouvrit et Hermione fit un pas dans la neige, écartant les mèches de cheveux qui gênaient sa vue. Elle eut la brillante idée de sortir sa baguette et d'y ajouter une pointe de lumière, afin de mieux voir où elle mettait les pieds.

« C'est bon, j'y suis ! » Cria-t-elle. « Maintenant, je vais sortir du jardin, parce que j'en ai marre de parler toute seule comme une idiote ! »

Soudain, elle se figea. Ses oreilles lui indiquèrent qu'une _chose non identifiée_ grognait quelque part dans la broussaille. Son cerveau lui somma de fuir à l'instant, tandis ce que ses jambes refusaient de bouger. Elle commença à paniquer, sentant que la chose s'approchait d'elle.

« Malefoy ! » Gémit-elle, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. « Arrête, c'est pas marrant du tout ! T'as eu ce que tu voulais, non ? »

« Oh non, pas encore... » Susurra une voix monstrueuse à son oreille.

* * *

**L**a douce enfant fit un bond surhumain et brandit sa baguette au-devant, défiant l'ennemi. Devant elle se dressait la plus _inhumaine des créatures_. En clair, un horrible monstre à la taille imposante qui parlait l'anglais et qui avait sûrement très faim. Et les jambes de la jeune fille ne voulaient décidément bouger. Paralysée, elle se contenta d'observer son adversaire avec effroi.

La créature leva la main et, au moment où Hermione allait riposter, l'abattit sur la baguette qui se brisa en deux. La jeune fille hoqueta et lâcha prise, les yeux écarquillés.

« Malefoy ! » Cria-t-elle, en désespoir de cause.

_Je vais mourir !_ Se dit la jeune fille, affolée. _Je vais mourir pour de vrai !_ Elle jeta des regards paniqués autour d'elle, cherchant une arme, quelque chose susceptible de lui venir en aide. Mais à part l'épaisse couche de neige qui se dessinait à perte de vue, il n'y avait aucun endroit pour fuir. En un grognement effrayant, la bête se rua sur Hermione et enfonça ses longues griffes dans la chair de son épaule, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur. La jeune fille contempla avec horreur la plaie ruisselante et se rendit compte que son bras droit de répondait plus, sous le choc.

Elle se força à reculer, le cœur battant à toute allure vers la Cabane Hurlante. Pour l'heure, c'est la seule issue qu'elle avait trouvé. Mais bientôt, ce serait le monstre qui la trouverait, elle. Les yeux brouillés de larmes, elle distingua la bête qui s'avançait vers elle et sans plus attendre, Hermione s'engouffra dans la maison en ruines.

Elle serra les dents, refoulant une furieuse envie d'éclater en sanglots, et claqua la porte derrière elle. Elle monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier branlant et se réfugia dans une petite pièce dans le même état que le reste de la maison. Elle commença à réfléchir à toute vitesse, entendant le monstre grogner dans la Cabane.

_J'espère que Malefoy va bien_, pria-t-elle silencieusement.

La jeune fille s'essuya les joues d'un revers de manche et réunit ses dernières forces pour trouver des meubles à pousser contre la porte. C'était assez inutile, vu la force colossale de la bête, mais elle se voyait mal rester les bras ballants en l'attendant. Elle trouva quelques bouts de bois moisis et les posa contre le mur, alors que les grognements du monstre se faisaient de plus en plus proches. Elle repéra une fissure dans le mur derrière elle assez large pour qu'elle puisse y entrer et sans se faire prier d'avantage s'y engouffra. Malheureusement pour elle, la fissure était en réalité un placard dissimulé derrière le mur, un cul-de-sac dans tous les cas. Elle amena ses genoux contre son menton tremblant et attendit.

Au bout de quelques secondes, les grognements de la bête s'interrompirent. Hermione se dit qu'elle avait décidé de s'en aller, espérant de toutes ses forces qu'elle avait raison. Elle attendit encore quelques instants, au cas où. Mais rien ne vint.

Elle soupira longuement et quelques larmes de soulagement tombèrent sur le parquet poussiéreux. Elle avait vraiment cru qu'elle allait mourir, cette fois.  
Soudain, un craquement la fit sursauter.

« Oh non ! » Gémit-elle. « Il est revenu ! »

Mais cette fois, elle n'arrivait pas à retenir son souffle. Sa respiration entrecoupée et ses reniflements ne voulaient pas cesser. Elle ferma les yeux et peu à peu se calma, rassurée par les paroles de sa conscience. Quand le silence le plus total l'envahit, elle put enfin préciser l'origine du bruit. Une sorte de respiration haletante...

Elle tourna lentement la tête, mortifiée, pour rencontrer deux yeux injectés de sang qui la fixaient avec avidité.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais une main se plaqua brutalement contre ses joues, comme pour l'empêcher d'appeler au secours. Elle secoua la tête de toutes ses forces, mais son corps tremblait tellement qu'elle ne pouvait pratiquement rien faire contre la poigne de la créature. Comment avait-elle fait pour entrer par le trou ? Elle n'avait rien vu venir, et s'était confortée dans l'idée que le placard était un cul-de-sac. Etourdie par la douleur, la jeune fille sentit ses forces la quitter et sa main gauche retomba lourdement sur le sol, épuisée. Elle cligna des yeux, réprimant une grande envie de sombrer.

La main qui la tenait au silence s'éloigna prestement et l'ombre s'approcha d'Hermione. Elle entendit vaguement une incantation et fut auréolée d'une douce lumière.  
Elle fronça les sourcils, à demi-consciente.

« Malef...Malefoy ? »

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête et approcha sa baguette magique de la blessure de la jeune fille, un peu inquiet.

« Tu as mal ? »

Elle sourit à moitié.

« Bien sûr, imbécile. »

Puis, elle éclata en sanglots. Partagée entre le soulagement et l'angoisse, entre la douleur et la fatigue, elle se sentit vaciller et s'appuya contre le mur, cherchant un quelconque soutient. Devant son état pitoyable, Drago se sentit mal à l'aise.

« J'ai... j'ai eu, tellement peur ! » Hoqueta la jeune fille, riant à moitié. « J'ai cru que j'allais mourir ! »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

« Ça ne sert à rien de pleurer comme une gamine. C'est toi qui es tombée toute seule dans son piège. »

Hermione s'interrompit brusquement. Alors, Malefoy était au courant pour le monstre ?

« Tu...tu savais qu'il y avait _ce truc _dans... Tu... tu savais ? » Bégaya-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

Il eut l'air agacé.

« Mais non. Je dis juste que quand on ne sait pas se battre, on ne livre pas bataille. Surtout dans des endroits comme celui-ci. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malefoy ? Tu es venu me sauver la vie, peut-être ? » Railla Hermione, furieuse.

« Même à moitié morte, tu craches encore ton venin. » Soupira le jeune homme. « Pour la peine, je ne te soigne pas. »

Hermione reporta son regard son épaule droite, celle qui ne bougeait plus, et soupira à son tour.

« M'en fiche. » Bouda-t-elle. « Je peux me soigner toute seule. »

Et, pour la peine, la jeune fille déchira un bout de sa veste de sorcier et commença à bander maladroitement son épaule. Le bout de tissu s'imprégna de la couleur rougeâtre du sang mais au moins, la blessure de s'infecterait pas. Elle regarda de nouveau son coéquipier.

« Les méthodes moldues sont peut-être rudimentaires, mais elles sont efficaces. » Déclara-t-elle fièrement.

Puis, elle s'appuya de nouveau contre le mur pour réfléchir. Coûte que coûte, la jeune fille devait rester aux côtés de Drago. Sans sa baguette, elle n'avait plus aucun moyen de se défendre. Et son crochet du droit ne répondrait sûrement pas aux appels désespérés de son cerveau. _Dommage, il avait si bien marché sur l'autre, là... _Elle sourit narquoisement à ce souvenir et pianota du bout des doigts sur le parquet, cherchant une solution.

« Je me demande ce que fait le monstre... » Murmura-t-elle.

« Probablement en train de nous attendre. » Suggéra Drago, un peu moins rassuré.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui.

« Au fait, comment tu es entré dans ce placard ? »

« J'y étais avant toi. Dès que j'ai entendu le monstre, je me suis enfermé ici. »

« Quel courage ! » Gloussa-t-elle. «Évidemment, il ne te serait jamais venu à l'idée de m'aider. »

_C'est plutôt toi qui n'a aucun courage. Gryffondor ? Ne me fais pas rire. _Pour faire taire les murmures désapprobateurs de sa conscience, Hermione se frappa le front.

« Non. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'aurais aidée. »

« Mais tu l'as quand même fait, au fond. » Le taquina la jeune fille. « Tu m'a dit : Attention ! Ça m'a fait reculer d'au moins trois mètres ! »

Drago fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne t'ai jamais dit ça. »

« Ne sois pas modeste. Je sais que ça t'arraches le cœur d'aider les _Sang-_»

« Chut ! » La coupa-t-il, aux aguets. « J'ai entendu un bruit. »

Hermione sentit son estomac se nouer. Était-il revenu ? Elle pria de toutes ses forces pour que Malefoy se soit trompé. Deux secondes passèrent, secondes qui semblèrent l'éternité aux jeunes gens recroquevillés dans le placard. Drago éteignit la lumière au bout de sa baguette et tous deux attendirent, dans le noir. Comme aucun bruit ne fit suite au précédent, Hermione se permit de soupirer de soulagement et s'écarta avec précaution de son ennemi juré, alors que l'angoisse les avait rapprochés.

Drago se massa le bras.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de m'enfoncer tes ongles dans la peau à chaque fois que tu as peur. »

« Oh, ça va. Désolée d'être encore en vie, au fait. Aïe ! »

La douleur la gagna à nouveau, la faisant vaciller. Elle se rattrapa de justesse sur le bras de Malefoy.

« Les méthodes moldues, hein ? » Marmonna-t-il.

Sans lui demander son avis, il leva sa baguette et la blessure de l'épaule droite d'Hermione se referma doucement. Malheureusement, le processus n'était pas sans douleur, et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger son bras droit. Alors elle leva le gauche, et abattit brutalement son poing contre la mâchoire de Malefoy. Cela fit une espèce de **CRAC** sournois, qui indiquait que le jeune homme n'avait probablement pas apprécié le geste.

« Ça fait mal. » S'excusa-t-elle.

Il se frotta la joue meurtrie, ébahi.

« J'y crois pas ! Je t'ai soignée, et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? »

La jeune fille haussa l'épaule gauche.

« Tu ne pouvais donc pas me laisser agoniser toute seule ? Je meurs de douleur, là. » Geignit-elle, secrètement satisfaite.

Malefoy tourna la tête de l'autre côté, furieux. Elle, elle resta à divaguer quelques temps, avant de sentir ses paupières se fermer progressivement sous la fatigue. Sa tête cogna lourdement contre le parquet et elle bascula dans l'autre monde.

…

Quand la douleur la réveilla, ses yeux rencontrèrent l'obscurité. Il lui avait semblé dormir durant cent ans, tellement elle se sentait ankylosée. Elle se releva sur le coude gauche et jeta un regard autour d'elle. Toujours allongée dans ce placard trop petit, la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'il faisait encore nuit. Elle chercha du regard Drago qui somnolait très près d'elle. Trop près, même.

En fait, si elle se décidait à lever la tête, son nez rencontrerait son menton. Et si elle rassemblait ses derniers souvenirs, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment avait-t-elle réussi à se retrouver allongée contre son torse. Elle se releva discrètement et s'éloigna de lui, remarquant au passage qu'il avait un bel hématome sur la joue.

La jeune fille s'assit en tailleur et attendit patiemment que le jeune homme daigne se réveiller. Elle n'était pas assez sadique pour lui hurler dans les oreilles, et puis, sa voix était tellement brisée qu'elle ne servirait pas à grand-chose. Elle se mordit la joue et attendit.

Est-ce que le monstre était parti ? Ou peut-être avait-il alerté ses copains pour organiser une grande fête. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'être la seule éveillée, alors elle se pencha vers Drago et lui toucha la joue. Peut-être que la douleur le réveillerait. Comme il ne bougeait pas du tout, elle pressa le bout de ses doigts contre son bleu, tout en constatant, que, eh bien, il avait la peau super douce. Il ouvrit un œil.

Hermione posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le secoua brutalement.

« Réveille-toi, réveille-toi ! » Chuchota-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » Maugréa l'endormi. « Laisse-moi encore dormir, maman. »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

« C'est pas ta mère, c'est Hermione. »

Drago eut un sursaut et ouvrit de grands yeux, parfaitement éveillé.

« Oh, c'est encore toi. »

Puis il se retourna, prêt à se rendormir. Énervée à l'idée de n'avoir aucune influence sur lui, Hermione lui prit les épaules et le força à se retourner.

« Le monstre est là. » L'avertit-elle, l'air grave.

Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme grimaça et se releva brusquement.

« Crotte de hibou ! » Jura-t-il. « Où est ma baguette ? ... Ah, elle est là. »

Il se tut et attendit, alerte. De son côté, Hermione éclata de rire.

« Ce que tu es crédule ! » Se moqua-t-elle. « Il n'y a aucun monstre... »

Et puis, il y eut un bruit. Une sorte de grognement étouffé.

* * *

**O**n dit que c'est lorsque les hommes sont en péril qu'ils ont la foi. Parce qu'ils demandent à Dieu de leur pardonner leurs erreurs, et qu'ils prient pour leur vie, alors que la mort les attend au bout du chemin. Hermione s'était toujours demandé en qui elle devait croire. Tandis ce que Dieu appartenait aux Moldus, les sorciers, eux, croyaient en la clémence de Merlin. Mais elle joignit tout de même les mains, espérant que quelqu'un, là-haut, s'attarderait sur son sort et l'aiderait à surmonter ses obstacles.

À côté d'elle, Drago ne priait pas. Hermione se dit que, peut-être, quelqu'un avait déjà répondu à son appel désespéré. Et que cette personne se tenait à côté d'elle, prête à la protéger jusqu'à la mort, s'il le fallait. Il n'avait peut-être pas la carrure d'un héros, mais semblait plus puissant que n'importe quel combattant, et cela lui suffisait amplement. Alors, les paumes jointes, elle pria pour que celui qu'on lui avait envoyé ne retourne pas trop vite au paradis...

« C'est pas le moment de prier ! » Lui souffla Drago, les sourcils froncés.

« Je prie pour toi, imbécile. » Rétorqua Hermione, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Je ne crois pas en Merlin, moi. »

La jeune fille fit la moue mais se rapprocha tout de même de lui. Ça l'énervait de se sentir inutile, mais sans arme, elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire.

« Compte pas sur moi pour t'aider ! » Dit le jeune homme, s'écartant légèrement. « Dès qu'on est sortis de là, je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi ! »

« Ça va être difficile, » grogna Hermione, « j'ai un pari à finir, moi... »

« J'avais oublié... » Grimaça Malefoy.

Un grognement monstrueux l'empêcha de poursuivre. Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Malefoy la tira par le bras et tous deux sortirent du placard dissimulé afin de combattre la bête sur un terrain bien plus avantageux. Avisant une planche de bois moisie, la jeune fille s'en empara et attendit que la bête vienne les rejoindre. De son côté, Drago grattait le sang séché sur sa veste, essayant de se rappeler quand est-ce qu'il s'était blessé. Un instant plus tard, la porte volait en éclats.

« Trouvés ! » Rugit la bête, énervée. « Ce petit jeu de cache-cache m'a donné faim... »

« Tant mieux, » Rétorqua Hermione, tremblant des pieds à la tête, « Parce que ce soir, tu vas manger de la planche moisie ! »

Sans plus attendre, la jeune fille lui lança sa seule arme dans le ventre, espérant qu'elle atteindrait sa cible. Malheureusement, la planche se planta dans le mur, à quelques mètres de l'adversaire.

« Bien joué ! » Ironisa Malefoy. « C'est incroyable ce que tu sais viser ! »

« C'est dur de la main gauche ! » Se plaignit la jeune fille. « Sauve-moi, Malefoy. »

Elle se place instinctivement derrière lui. Ce dernier leva les yeux au plafond et tendit sa baguette vers le monstre qui rugissait d'impatience.

« _Croche-pied !_ »

La bête sembla vaciller et s'étala de tout son long sans même avoir eu le temps de faire un pas vers les deux jeunes gens. Quand elle réussit à se relever, sa colère semblait avoir doublé d'intensité. En un hurlement bestial, elle se rua à nouveau vers Drago qui évita sa charge en se précipitant derrière un vestige de lit. À la place, la créature frôla l'épaule meurtrie d'Hermione qui protesta bruyamment.

« Il est nul, ton sort ! Il n'a rien changé du tout ! »

Drago lui lança un regard meurtrier et pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur leur ennemi.

« _Conjonctivite _! »

Ce qui eut pour effet d'aveugler complètement la créature, qui se tordit de douleur. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment malin, puisqu'elle frappait tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin, c'est-à-dire : Hermione, et, éventuellement, Drago. Quand son énorme bras balaya le lit déjà détruit, il emporta avec lui le jeune garçon qui, sous le choc, eut le souffle coupé. Il alla rencontrer violemment le mur et fut assommé par la douleur.

Mortifiée, la jeune Gryffondor se dirigea à toute vitesse vers l'endroit où son ennemi avait atterri. En arrivant sur les lieux, elle constata amèrement qu'il était en mauvais état. L'arcade éclatée et l'épaule démise n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Sans ses réflexes, il ne pouvait pas se battre. Et puis, Hermione ne pouvait pas se servir de sa baguette, puisqu'elle gisait quelque part dans le jardin, fendue en deux. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir contrôler celle de Drago, qui d'évidence, n'avait pas la même constitution. Le monstre dévala les escaliers en un hurlement furieux.

Hermione le suivit des yeux et soupira longuement. En regardant furtivement autour d'elle afin trouver de quoi se défendre pour un éventuel combat à venir, la jeune fille aperçut un carnet relié sous une planche de bois qui n'attendait que d'être ramassé. Répondant à son appel, elle s'en empara.

'_Si vous trouvez ce journal, rendez-le tout de suite à son propriétaire, compris ? Ne l'ouvrez surtout pas, sinon vous aurez affaire à moi.'_

Hermione haussa les sourcils.

« Malefoy... tu as conscience que ça ne va empêcher personne de lire ton journal, n'est-ce pas ? » Rigola-t-elle en lui désignant le carnet.

Bien malheureusement, le jeune garçon n'était pas en position de répondre, puisqu'il était inconscient. Hermione soupira et s'accroupit à côté de lui, guettant l'arrivée de la bête. Elle lui coula un regard.

« Ne compte pas sur moi pour te faire du bouche-à-bouche » Le prévint-elle.

Elle se mordit la joue tout en cherchant une solution. Son seul espoir de survivre était K.O, mais elle avait la copie du journal intime ! Bon, il ne l'aiderait sûrement pas à vaincre le monstre aveugle mais elle était moralement sauvée, au moins. Pour ce qui était de sa condition physique, son épaule lui faisait toujours un mal de chien, mais son pouce bougeait, des fois. Et puis, son crochet du gauche fonctionnait parfaitement. Avec un peu de chance, si elle visait le mur, elle taperait le monstre, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle reporta à nouveau son regard sur l'inconscient, mais fut interrompue par l'arrivée de la créature, qui visiblement, avait compris le principe des escaliers.

« Malefoy... » Grogna Hermione en se relevant. « Si tu meurs, je te tue. »

Elle s'empara de sa baguette et la brandit devant elle.

« Pourquoi est-ce à moi de jouer les héroïnes ?» Se lamenta-t-elle en foudroyant la bête du regard. « Grâce à toi, Malefoy est inconscient ! »

La créature monstrueuse tourna la tête vers elle, même si elle ne pouvait plus la voir.

« Mais c'était le but. Cet imbécile ne mérite pas de vivre. »

« Sans blague ! » S'exclama Hermione, étonnée d'être d'accord avec elle. « Tu as quelque chose contre lui ? »

« Rien de spécial. » Éluda la créature.

Mais Hermione n'était pas dupe, la bestiole était trop louche pour en être véritablement une.

« Non, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. » Pensa-t-elle tout haut.

Elle fit tournoyer la baguette de Malefoy, créant une longue traînée de lumière dans l'obscurité.

« Ne me dis pas que tu étais une de ses conquêtes... »

Hermione pouffa devant l'improbabilité de son hypothèse. La créature, lassée, chassa l'air de ses énormes bras velus comme pour attraper Hermione.

« Où es-tu, enfin ? » Vociféra-t-elle. « Cet idiot de Malefoy, me rendre aveugle... C'est bien une de ses ruses de lâche, ça ! »

« D'accord, je retire ce que j'ai dit ! » Glapit la jeune Gryffondor en esquivant de justesse. « Mais comment se fait-il que tu connaisses Malefoy ? Les monstres le connaissent ? »

« Je ne suis pas un monstre ! » Rugit l'insulté. Hermione se plaqua contre le mur et jeta un regard alarmé à Malefoy qui gisait sur le sol, trop loin d'elle et trop près du monstre.

« D'accord, alors est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter d'agir comme tel ? » La supplia la jeune fille.

« Je suis un Animagus ! » Déclara la créature en cessant de gesticuler.

« Quoi ? »

« Oui. Un sorcier qui a la capacité de-»

« Je sais ce que c'est. » La coupa sèchement Hermione. « Un Animagus ? Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir vu figurer sur le registre des Animagi connus… »

Hermione se félicita intérieurement d'avoir parcouru ce registre auparavant et de s'en souvenir aussi bien. Elle pointa la créature du bout de la baguette de Malefoy, méfiante.

« C'est parce que je n'y suis pas. »

« Tu sais que la loi sanctionne les Animagus qui ne se sont pas enregistrés auprès du Service des usages abusifs de la magie ? » Continua Hermione, imperturbable.

« Quoi ? Bon, d'accord, j'avoue. C'est Dumbledore qui m'a demandé de venir vous chercher pour vous ramener à Poudlard. J'en ai profité pour m'amuser un peu... » Soupira-t-elle.

Puis, en un '_pouf_' sonore, la créature changea d'apparence pour une autre bien plus humaine. Des cheveux bruns, des yeux bridés, un sourire moqueur... Et par-dessus tout, une écharpe verte et argent autour du cou.

« Je me présente : Jin, Serpentard. Enchantée ! »

* * *

**T**atata ! (vieux suspens)

Allez, à la prochaine, et surtout, n'oubliez pas une petite **review**, hein !


	13. L'appel des Survivants II

**Titre** : Un problème avec les narcissiques ?

**Auteur** : Yuumi

**Disclaimer** : JK Rowling, ze baist.

**Genre** : Drôle

**Couples** : Plein plein plein !

**Note** : Pardon ! De mon retard impardonnable... Mais je... Non, je n'ai pas d'excuse. Alors voilà pour vous. Dix-huit pages !

* * *

**Chapitre X**

_L'appel des survivants_

**Seconde partie : Le serpent**

**I**rresponsables, irréfléchis, irrespectueux, inconscients, voyous, rebelles, vermine. Voici la liste de d'adjectifs valorisants sortie tout droit de la bouche de Rusard, ce bon vieux concierge aux insultes dithyrambiques. Le professeur Rogue, lui, s'était abstenu de tout commentaire, son élève étant absent. Pourtant, il aurait donné cher de sa peau pour pouvoir remettre à sa place cette petite peste d'Hermione Granger.

La jeune fille était au bord des larmes. Assise dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Le regard pesant qu'avaient les adultes sur elle lui donnait l'impression d'étouffer, au milieu de tous ces reproches adressés contre sa personne. Même le professeur McGonagall, autrefois si chaleureuse avec elle, la toisait comme si elle ne faisait plus partie de sa maison. Hermione avait beau répéter qu'elle n'était pas responsable de l'état comateux de Malefoy, personne ne voulait la croire. Simplement, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant de l'état d'Animagus de Jin qui s'était éclipsée habilement.

Pour une fois, Hermione aurait voulu que personne ne sache qu'elle détestait Drago Malefoy. Maintenant, ses sentiments se retournaient contre elle, et elle ne pouvait absolument _rien_ faire.

« Comprenez-vous, miss Granger ? » Disait McGonagall. « Vous avez violé le règlement de l'établissement plusieurs fois de suite. »

Hermione, impuissante, hochait la tête.

« Tout d'abord, il est interdit de participer aux sorties scolaires sans l'autorisation des parents ou du tuteur légal » Énonça le professeur. « Une élève aussi brillante que vous... Je ne comprends pas... » Elle se tint le front, prise d'un léger malaise. « Ensuite, vous n'avez pas respecté les horaires imposés par l'établissement : personne n'a le droit de sortir après la nuit tombée. Et pour finir, vous avez blessé mortellement l'un de vos camarades. »

Elle contourna la chaise où était assise la jeune Gryffondor et lui fit face, alors que derrière elle, Rusard et le professeur Rogue jubilaient.

« Miss Granger, en temps normal, une infraction au règlement ne vaut pas l'exclusion. » Ajouta-t-elle, l'air grave. « Mais devant la gravité de la situation, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vous ne faites à présent plus partie de notre établissement.»

La jeune fille, qui s'y attendait, baissa piteusement la tête, vaincue. Alors, c'était cela que l'on ressentait lorsque l'on était exclu ? Qu'allait-elle dire à ses parents ? Et à ses amis ? Elle releva soudainement la tête, alors qu'une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Et Drago Malefoy ? Que va-t-il lui arriver ? »

Ce fut le professeur Rogue qui prit la parole, de sa voix doucereuse qu'Hermione détestait tant.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde, miss Granger. Puisqu'à présent, vous n'êtes plus concernée. »

Ces paroles eurent l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac de la jeune fille. Il la considérait comme une moins que rien ! Affligée, Hermione adressa un regard au directeur de Poudlard qui écoutait la discussion attentivement. Malheureusement, il ne réagit pas du tout comme elle l'espérait.

« Tu as la nuit devant toi, Hermione. Profites-en pour réunir tes affaires. À l'aube, tu quitteras l'école. Je veillerai à envoyer une lettre à tes parents pour leur informer de ton retour. »

Malgré sa voix calme et son regard bienveillant, Hermione se doutait de sa déception quant aux événements précédents. Aussi, la jeune fille fila sans demander son reste, heureuse de pouvoir enfin pleurer sans être vue. En sortant du bureau du directeur, elle ne croisa absolument personne, à son grand soulagement. En montant dans sa chambre, elle faillit rentrer dans Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil qui discutaient tranquillement. Après les avoir évitées de justesse, Hermione se réfugia dans le dortoir.

« Hermione ! Merlin soit loué ! »

Ginny Weasley, qui se réchauffait au coin du feu, se rua sur la jeune fille à peine entrée dans la chambre.

« Mais où étais-tu passée ? Tu t'es fait une virée nocturne ? » Plaisanta-t-elle, curieuse malgré tout.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil en face de la cheminée, fatiguée.

« En fait... c'est plus compliqué que ça... »

* * *

**H**arry Potter pianotait du bout des doigts sur le long bureau mangé aux mites nerveusement depuis quelques temps déjà, ce qui avait le don d'agacer fortement toutes les personnes présentes autour de lui.

« Harry, s'il te plait, » Gémit Hermione, à bout de nerfs. « Arrête ce bruit, tu me rends folle. »

Le garçon cessa à contrecœur son activité et soupira longuement.

« Merci. » Souffla-t-elle, en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Son regard embrumé se posa sur les bandages entourant son bras droit. La douleur n'était même pas comparable à celle qui tonnait dans son cœur.

Ron Weasley se leva de son siège et vint s'asseoir à côté d'Harry, par précaution.

« Mais Hermione, comment as-tu réussi à te faire expulser de l'école ? Même Harry et moi n'avons pas réussi, après tout ce que nous avons fait. D'ailleurs jusque-là toi non plus ! »

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

« Oui mais moi, je n'ai pas sauvé l'école, cette fois-ci. » Maugréa-t-elle.

« En tout cas, » Sourit Harry, « tu as réussi à blesser Malefoy, je te félicite. »

« Combien de fois vais-je devoir vous répéter que ce n'est pas moi ? » S'énerva Hermione, martelant le bras de fauteuil de son poing valide. « Ça fait trois fois que je vous dit que c'est un Animagus ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils. À côté de lui, Ron leva discrètement les yeux aux cieux.

« Un Animagus non déclaré, alors. Et puis, je ne comprends pas comment un Serpentard pourrait attaquer quelqu'un de sa maison. »

« En plus, les Animagi, c'est très rare tu sais. À ce qu'il parait, c'est un processus long et difficile... » Risqua Ron.

D'un seul mouvement, Hermione se leva de son siège et toisa les deux garçons de toute sa hauteur. Ses jambes tremblèrent sous le poids de sa colère mais elle ne cilla pas. Au loin, l'horloge sonna vingt heures, ponctuant ses battements de cœur affolés d'une mélodie sourde.

« Je m'en contre-fiche, des motivations de cette idiote de Serpentard. Le plus important est que je suis exclue de l'école. Exclue, vous comprenez ? Ma vie est fichue ! »

Le désespoir la submergea et la jeune fille éclata en sanglots. Gêné, Harry regarda Ron, ne sachant que faire. Cette fois-ci, Hermione était partie loin, bien trop loin pour que ses amis puissent la rattraper.

« Ça m'embête de dire ça, mais je crains qu'il ne faille attendre que Malefoy se réveille… » Murmura Harry en prenant la jeune fille par les épaules.

**D**'un geste brusque, Hermione poussa la lourde porte en bois de l'infirmerie. Elle espérait naïvement que le témoignage de Malefoy allégerait les charges qui pesaient contre elle. D'un pas rythmé, elle se glissa jusqu'au lit où le garçon reposait.

Malheureusement, Grabbe et Goyle étaient déjà à son chevet, à se lamenter sur son sort et à lui promettre une vengeance des plus morbides. Elle se cacha derrière la grande toile qui séparait son lit des autres et attendit patiemment qu'ils s'en aillent.

« T'inquiète pas, Drago » Disait l'un d'un ton bourru. « Dumbledore a prévenu ton père. Quand il a appris ce qu'il t'était arrivé, il avait l'air furieux. »

« Ouai, » ajouta l'autre. « Il doit sûrement être en route pour l'école. J'espère que cette petite Sang-de-Bourbe va s'en prendre plein… »

Ils ricanèrent cruellement et la jeune fille retint sa respiration. Comme ça, le père de Malefoy allait venir ? Cela ne présageait rien de bon… Oh, il ne fallait _vraiment pas_ qu'il la croise, alors. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Hermione était presque contente de quitter Poudlard. Presque…

Crabbe et Goyle se levèrent et quittèrent lentement la pièce, en passant devant la jeune fille sans la voir. Quand ils disparurent par la porte, Hermione se glissa aux côtés de Malefoy qui dormait à poings fermés. Elle ne put retenir une exclamation.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas l'apparence d'une personne en bonne santé. De longs cernes violets creusaient son visage long et fin. Elle frissonna. On aurait dit qu'il était mort tellement il paraissait fantomatique. Elle se sentait tellement coupable. Et elle n'avait vraiment rien à dire pour se justifier.

« Je suis exclue de l'école. » Lui annonça-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur une chaise à côté du lit. « S'il te plait, réveille-toi et dis-leur que ce n'est pas moi. »

Silence. Il ne bougeait même pas, c'est à peine s'il respirait.

« Malefoy… »

« S'il te plait… »

« Allez, ce n'est pas drôle… »

Elle se laissa aller contre le dossier de la chaise, abattue. La seule personne qui pouvait la sauver n'était même pas capable de se sauver elle-même.

Un instant plus tard, elle leva la tête vers le visage cadavérique de Malefoy et étouffa un hoquet de surprise. Il souriait !

«...**AAH** ! Tu n'es pas mort ?! » Éructa-t-elle, les yeux ronds.

« Hermione Granger, exclue de Poudlard ? » Répéta la voix rauque de Malefoy.

Et puis, le jeune homme ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il éclata d'un rire sec qui se transforma en une légère quinte de toux. Hermione, immensément soulagée, s'approcha d'avantage.

« C'est de ta faute. » Lui reprocha-t-elle, à moitié convaincue.

« Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait sauver la petite lionne de Gryffondor ? » Reprit-il en tournant la tête vers elle, narquois.

La jeune fille rougit un peu, et ses yeux rencontrèrent précipitamment le sol aux dalles grisées.

« Peut-être… que tu devrais aller voir Dumbledore et lui dire tout ce que tu sais… »

« Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais en échange ? »

Là, Hermione plongea la main dans robe de sorcier et en sortit un livre corné. Elle lui tendit gracieusement mais lorsqu'il avança la main pour le prendre, plia le coude. Il fit la moue et la jeune fille se sentit d'avantage satisfaite de son effet.

« Ça. » Dit-elle, désignant le carnet. « Je l'ai ramassé sur le champs de bataille. Je crois qu'il t'appartient, non ? »

Il fronça les sourcils et loucha sur ce qui prétendait être sien.

« Désolé, mais non. Ce n'est pas à moi. »

La jeune fille, surprise, jeta un œil à ce qu'elle tenait entre les doigts et se sentit furieusement cruche.

'_Quelque chose que je voudrais te dire.'_

_Oh non_ ! Elle s'était trompée. En voulant prendre le journal, elle avait saisi le mauvais livre… Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il sache de quel genre de livre il s'agissait… Trop tard, il ricanait déjà.

« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais ce genre de bouquin, Granger. »

Hermione rougit d'indignation.

« Je n'ai jamais ouvert ce livre ! Je l'ai trouvé sur ma table de nuit le jour où… »

Elle s'interrompit, en proie à de bien sombres souvenirs. _Bien sûr, le jour où je me suis réveillée de cette horrible attaque… _Malefoy se releva pour s'asseoir sur son lit et désigna le livre du pouce.

« Je m'en souviens, maintenant. Je te l'ai déposé quand je suis venu te rendre visite à l'infirmerie, l'autre jour. Emily m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vue avec… »

Il s'interrompit à son tour, certain d'en avoir un peu trop dit. Pour la deuxième fois depuis quelques minutes, Hermione resta perplexe.

Puis elle comprit.

« Tu es venu me rendre visite à l'infirmerie ? » Cria-t-elle presque en se levant si brusquement que sa chaise bascula. On entendit les protestations de Mme Pomfresh qui soignait un malade, au loin. Mais Hermione s'en moquait.

« Oublie ça. » Marmonna Drago, mal à l'aise.

Elle rangea lentement le livre de McGonagall dans sa poche et remit en place la chaise. Oublier ? Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait. Pour rien au monde Hermione Granger oublierait quoique ce soit à propos de Drago Malefoy.

…

Un silence gêné s'instaura entre les deux protagonistes. Les malades aux alentours semblaient s'être enfin endormis. La jeune Gryffondor espérait au fond d'elle-même qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait suivi leur étrange conversation. Une mauvaise interprétation pourrait prêter à confusion et alimenter des rumeurs qui n'auraient pas lieu d'être. Déjà que personne n'avait oublié l'histoire de l'affiche...

Vous aussi, vous vous souvenez ?

Le garçon souleva le drap sous lequel il était allongé et posa les pieds à terre. La différence de température le fit frissonner. Hermione se leva.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » S'exclama-t-elle, ponctuant sa phrase d'une grimace inquiète.

Il esquissa quelques pas chancelants avant de basculer sur la chaise. On aurait dit que cela faisait des lustres qu'il n'avait pas marché.

« Je vais aller voir Dumbledore. » Répondit-il sur un ton évident.

La jeune fille lui montra l'horloge murale du doigt.

« Il est vingt-et-une heures quinze. Et puis c'est tout juste si tu arrives à tenir sur tes jambes… » Lui rappela-t-elle gravement.

Et puis, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se blesse plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais ça, elle ne lui dit pas. Malefoy dut sentir son malaise et dit d'un ton léger :

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? »

Il était tellement proche de la vérité qu'Hermione en resta bouche bée.

« Mais mais mais enfin ! Pas… pas du tout voyons ! Je ne voudrais pas aggraver mon cas en… traînant dans les… » Bégaya-t-elle, en proie à la panique.

Mais ! D'où tenait-elle cette envie de se justifier ? Elle soupira un grand coup et regarda Malefoy se débattre avec ses chaussures.

« Bon, puisque tu y tiens tellement… » Marmonna-t-elle.

Alors qu'il s'asseyait de nouveau sur le lit, Hermione chercha du regard ce qui pourrait aider Drago à marcher. Quelque chose, une canne, des béquilles, n'importe quoi. Elle sembla trouver ce qu'elle cherchait et s'avança vers un des murs adjacents. Mais quand elle revint sur ses pas…

« Mais… Malefoy ! Où est-ce que tu es encore parti ! »

_Ce n'est pas possible, _maugréa-t-elle_. Pire qu'un gamin. Je le laisse deux minutes, deux minutes et…_

Elle contourna le lit et s'engagea en vitesse dans l'allée principale de l'infirmerie en direction des portes entrouvertes. Si elle ne se trompait pas, le jeune homme ne devait pas être bien loin. À moins qu'il ne se soit écrasé lamentablement par terre et qu'il feigne la mort en attendant que quelqu'un vienne le chercher…

La Hermione d'hier aurait sûrement pouffé de rire, mais celle d'aujourd'hui avait le cœur qui battait plus lourdement qu'à l'accoutumée, alors elle décida de passer la vitesse supérieure. Elle passa en coup de vent devant Mme Pomfresh qui ne vit absolument rien, tourna aussitôt à droite et tomba un peu plus loin sur Malefoy appuyé contre un mur, essoufflé.

Elle s'approcha prudemment de lui.

« Ça va ? »

Il hocha la tête alors que ses yeux affirmaient le contraire. Hermione soupira et passa un bras autour de sa taille, pour l'aider à se relever _bien sûr qu'est-ce que vous_ _croyiez_ ? En retour, il plaça son bras gauche autour de ses épaules. Elle ne se rendit compte de son geste seulement lorsqu'elle sentit ses joues s'embraser furieusement.

« Euh… » Murmura-t-elle, en tournant la tête vers le côté opposé, gênée.

Mais il commença à avancer, alors Hermione mit de côté les milliers de questions qui affluaient dans son esprit et marcha en silence jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, tout en priant pour que personne ne les voie.

* * *

« **Q**u'est-ce que tu crois ? Ron-Ron n'est pas si incompétent qu'on le dit. Tu sais, je… »

Les joues de Lavande Brown prirent une jolie teinte rosée et elle se racla la gorge, convaincue qu'il existait certaines choses qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être révélées. Surtout quand sa meilleure amie s'appelait Parvati Patil.

La jeune fille aux tresses brunes, qui n'avait strictement rien écouté, lui fit signe de se taire.

« Rappelle-toi de notre mission, Lav. » Murmura-t-elle en pointant sa baguette au devant. « Si McGonagall apprend que nous traînons dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu… »

Elle sortit de sa poche un jeu de clés qu'elle agita sous le nez de Lavande. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour exprimer sa surprise, une voix lointaine parvint à ses oreilles.

« _S'il te plait_, essaie de marcher droit. »

La réaction du duo féminin fut plus rapide que l'éclair ; Parvati éteignit la pointe de sa baguette et toutes deux se plaquèrent contre le mur, où l'ombre les camouflait.

« J'aimerai bien, si tu ne dépendais pas autant de mon équilibre ! » Répliqua une autre voix, courroucée.

Lavande fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard entendu à Parvati. Elles connaissaient ces voix.

« Excuse-moi d'avoir été blessé par ta faute ! » S'exclama la première voix, masculine.

Il y eu un bruit sourd, comme si quelque chose s'appuyait lourdement contre le mur.

« Ma faute ?! » Répéta la seconde voix, haussant le ton. « Comment aurais-je pu savoir que ton ex petite-amie Serpentard projetait secrètement de t'arracher les entrailles ? »

Parvati adressa un regard perplexe à son amie blonde qui tendit l'oreille. Les voix se rapprochaient dangereusement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu parles de qui au juste ? Le monstre qui m'a attaqué… »

« C'était cette fille au visage asiatique, » s'impatienta la voix féminine, « euh, Jin… Oui, c'est cela. Jin. »

La seconde personne eut un rire incertain.

« Jamais entendu parler. Tu es tombée sur la tête, Granger. Le monde n'est pas rose, tu sais. Plein de bêtes étranges traînent dans les parages… »

Deux formes tournèrent à l'angle et passèrent devant Lavande et Parvati sans les voir. La forme masculine se tassa contre le mur un peu plus loin. Parvati s'éclaircit discrètement gorge et un sourire malsain se dessina sur ses lèvres brunes. _Hermione, je te tiens…_

« Si tu ne m'aides pas à marcher, je ne pourrais jamais aller voir Dumbledore. » Reprit la première voix, plaintive.

La seconde personne revint sur ses pas et son visage fut brièvement éclairé par la lune. Il ne fit alors aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de l'élève studieuse de Gryffondor, Hermione Granger. La jeune fille se tourna mollement vers son interlocuteur et désigna d'un geste vague le tapis sombre du couloir.

« Malefoy, ta baguette est tombée. » Lui annonça-t-elle avant de se baisser pour ramasser l'objet.

Le garçon se releva lentement et se traîna vers Hermione avec un soupir d'agacement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la baguette et secoua la tête.

« Non, je ne crois pas. » Il sortit l'instrument de sa poche et tapota doucement l'épaule de la jeune fille avec. Hermione recula instinctivement et lui jeta un regard mauvais. Il détourna les yeux et elle en fit de même.

« Je me demande à qui cela peut bien être… » Murmura-t-elle en regardant parfaitement dans la direction de Lavande et de Parvati qui s'écrasèrent un peu plus contre le mur.

Le silence les enveloppa d'un voile de réflexion.

Les deux fugitives camouflées par l'obscurité du couloir durent ainsi redoubler d'effort pour paraître inexistantes, mais Parvati sentait déjà ses capacités respiratoires s'amoindrir et quelque chose lui disait que sa comparse n'allait pas mieux.

Puis soudain, n'arrivant plus à garder son souffle, la petite blonde sortit de sa cachette et sa silhouette se découpa dans la lumière du corridor. Son visage se crispa légèrement tandis ce qu'elle avançait vers une Hermione figée d'effroi.

« C'est à moi… » Dit-elle simplement en lui arrachant des mains sa baguette.

Lavande fut ensuite rejointe par Parvati et toutes deux avaient ce sourire qui indiquait que, eh bien, elles avaient tout entendu.

« On est repérés ! » S'exclama Drago en grimaçant. Il n'avait pas l'air très inquiet.

« Je suppose que vous n'acceptez pas le 'on fait comme si on n'avait rien vu' ? » Devina Hermione en espérant le contraire de toute son âme.

Parvati croisa les bras.

« Non… Mais nous sommes aussi fautives, » admit-elle en souriant. « Si vous ne nous demandez pas ce que nous faisions dans le noir, on fera _comme si on n'avait rien vu_… »

Elle lança un clin d'œil à Hermione qui n'aima pas du tout cela. Après lui avoir adressé un dernier regard, les deux Gryffondor s'échappèrent à toute vitesse.

« C'est passé près, cette fois… » Soupira Drago en s'affalant de nouveau contre le mur.

Hermione hocha la tête, pourtant… Elle avait l'horrible sentiment que ces deux pestes ne s'en tiendraient pas à cet arrangement futile… Mais soit. Elle avait d'autres soucis en tête. Elle s'approcha de Drago et le tira par le bras pour qu'il se relève.

« Dis, Malefoy… » Murmura-t-elle alors qu'ils avançaient doucement.

Il la regarda du coin de l'œil.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu la détestes vraiment, Pansy ?... Je veux dire, Parkinson ! » Rectifia-t-elle sous le regard suspicieux du jeune homme.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et son regard s'assombrit.

« Je croyais la connaître… On ne peut vraiment faire confiance à personne, _ici_. »

Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise. Comment réagirait-il s'il s'apercevait qu'il fallait chercher le fautif dans _son_ entourage ?

« Elle est un peu comme toi, je trouve. » Dit Hermione en regardant le sol. « Elle cherche à prouver qu'elle n'est pas quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais… »

Drago stoppa net et la regarda avec incompréhension.

« Tu dis ça alors qu'elle a manqué de te tuer… Elle ne t'a pas ramolli le cerveau, par hasard ?»

La jeune fille le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas elle qui m'a attaqué ce jour-là. C'était cette Serpentard. »

Un ricanement secoua les maigres épaules du garçon.

« Encore cette histoire absurde ? Laisse-la tranquille, la pauvre. Je te dis, la seule qui t'en voulait à mort c'était Pansy. Et c'est arrivé, voilà. Tu cherches compliqué alors que la réponse est sous ton nez. »

Hermione serra les dents. Pourquoi personne ne la croyait, enfin ?

« C'est toi qui fuis la réalité, Malefoy. Il y a des gens en ce monde qui ne t'aiment pas forcément. Je suis absolument certaine que l'origine de tous ces problèmes dort à points fermés dans sa chambre en ce moment. » Dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Le jeune homme s'écarta d'elle et sembla se souvenir de quelque chose de très important.

« Attends voir…Tu ne m'a toujours pas dit ce que tu me donnais en échange de mon témoignage !»

Hermione s'arrêta elle aussi et se dit que pour rien au monde elle ne lui redonnerait son journal intime, tant qu'il ne la croyait pas du moins. Elle chercha une réponse au plafond obscurci par les ténèbres.

« Ma reconnaissance éternelle ? »

Drago eut une exclamation dédaigneuse.

« Je ferais tes devoirs jusqu'à Noël… » Murmura-t-elle.

« Est-ce là le prix de ta scolarité, Granger ? » Susurra-t-il en souriant. Visiblement, il s'amusait beaucoup.

« Jusqu'à la fin de l'année ? » Rectifia la jeune fille en grimaçant.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. »

Lassé, il soupira longuement.

« J'ai une meilleure idée. Tu vas aller voir cette fille et lui faire dire qu'elle est réellement la coupable. »

« Hein ? » S'exclama Hermione, affolée. « Mais il est presque vingt-deux heures ! C'est interdit ! »

« Nous sommes déjà hors-la-loi, tu sais… » Ricana-t-il.

« Et c'est chez les _Serpentard _! »

« Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que tu y vas, si ? » Dit Drago en souriant.

Hermione sentit un froid glacial lui parcourir l'échine. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, prise de court.

« Mais… Mais… Elle ne voudra _même pas_ me parler ! » Bégaya-t-elle.

« Alors tu lui feras boire du Veritaserum… »

« Du Veritaserum ?! Tu en as sur toi ? »

« Bien sûr que non. » Soupira Drago. « Mais je connais un endroit où l'on peut en trouver… Tout fait, prêt à être utilisé… »

Son sourire s'étendit et il lui fit signe de se rapprocher. La jeune fille se pencha vers lui.

« Rogue en a dans sa réserve. Il nous suffit d'aller en chercher… » Chuchota-t-il.

« Tu es fou ? Et… Et si on se fait prendre ?! » Hoqueta-t-elle en s'éloignant vivement de lui.

« Rogue ne dort pas dans sa réserve, quand même. » S'impatienta Drago en désignant le chemin à suivre. « Par ici mademoiselle ! »

Il paraissait si enthousiaste qu'Hermione préféra laisser de côté cette histoire de coupable pour pouvoir se concentrer sur leur périlleuse excursion. Si on lui avait dit qu'il faudrait traverser tout le château pour se rendre au sous-sol, Hermione aurait volontiers échangé son rôle d'héroïne avec une autre !

« Tu te sens d'attaque à dévaler silencieusement six étages ? » S'informa-t-elle auprès de Malefoy.

« Arrête avec tes questions inutiles. » Râla-t-il. « Tu parles comme ma mère. Elle s'inquiète toujours pour moi, et… »

« Oh, c'est la première fois que tu me parles de quelqu'un d'autre que toi ! » S'étonna Hermione avec une pointe de compassion pour Narcissa Malefoy.

Malefoy ne parla plus jusqu'à leur arrivée au sous-sol.

* * *

**A**ïe !

Et voilà. Une douleur fulgurante traversa le cou d'Hermione. À force de tourner la tête successivement à droite puis à gauche afin de _sécuriser le périmètre_ (dixit Drago Malefoy), la jeune fille s'était fait mal et tout ça c'était bien entendu la faute de ce crâneur à l'intestin pendouillant.

_« Au moins tu serviras à quelque chose »_, qu'il lui avait dit. « _Moi, je vais chercher la potion et toi tu montes la garde. Si quelqu'un arrive, tu le pétrifies. (Quoi ? _S'était exclamée Hermione.)_ Non, je plaisante. Tu siffleras l'air de 'Weasley est notre roi', tiens. Et _je_ me chargerais de pétrifier. »_

Et puisque personne n'arrivait, Hermione s'était mise à attendre. Longtemps. Très longtemps. Tellement longtemps qu'Hermione se demanda si Malefoy ne s'était pas perdu, aussi intelligent fut-il.

La décoration du sous-sol était assez originale. C'était sûrement pour ça que personne ne s'y rendait. Les ombres de la lune projetaient un voile fantomatique sur les murs de pierre.

Elle n'aimait pas être toute seule dans le noir.

_Pff. Je hais ce type._

Hermione fit volte-face et poussa lentement la porte en fer. L'intérieur ne pouvait pas être pire que l'extérieur, quand même...

Grave erreur.

En fait, la réserve de Rogue, d'apparence étroite, avait plus l'air d'une usine. Les objets se tassaient sur les longues, longues étagères et de temps en temps, le parquet craquait et cela était assez effrayant en somme.

La jeune fille se dirigea à pas feutrés vers le fond de la salle en prenant soin de ne jeter regard qu'au mur rocailleux qui lui faisait face. Parfois, elle marchait sur un objet flasque et odorant, (elle ne prenait jamais le risque de baisser les yeux) ou son chemin croisait celui d'une étagère – du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut la bonne idée, à l'aide d'une vieille lampe torche trouvée à l'entrée d'éclairer _devant_ et non derrière elle. Sa baguette avait été détruite par Jin, souvenez-vous.

**« AAAAHHH ! »**

Une chose glaciale venait de se poser contre son épaule ! Hermione n'eut même pas le temps de mourir de peur car la chose éclata d'un rire moqueur.

« Eh bien, Granger ? On a perdu son sang-froid ? »

Hermione, qui ne rigolait pas du tout, éclaira le visage cadavérique de Malefoy et prit le flacon de cristal qu'il tenait entre les mains. Le Veritaserum !

« Imbécile ! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! » S'exclama-t-elle, toutefois soulagée de sa présence.

Elle lui fit signe de sortir de la pièce tout en s'assurant qu'il ne recommencerait aucune de ses plaisanteries douteuses. Une fois à l'extérieur, Hermione soupira profondément et jeta un regard meurtrier en direction de Drago qui haussa les épaules.

« Ne me laisse plus jamais seule, compris ? » Le menaça-t-elle en éteignant la lampe.

Elle ne réalisa pas à quel point sa remarque fut prise au sérieux.

* * *

**E**n moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Drago et Hermione atteignirent la Salle commune des Serpentard, dissimulée derrière un mur de pierre.

La dernière fois qu'Hermione était entrée en ce lieu sinistre, c'était pour y dérober une chose précieuse. Aussi pensa-t-elle qu'en venant récupérer quelque chose de tout aussi important, elle ne serait pas en faute. Enfin, pas totalement. Drago prit les devant et indiqua le dortoir des filles d'un geste majestueux.

« C'est à toi de jouer, maintenant. »

Sa douleur intestinale récidivant, le garçon préféra s'allonger dans un fauteuil sans demander son reste, après lui avoir gracieusement prêté sa baguette.

« Je ne serai pas loin. » Ajouta-t-il inutilement.

Hermione soupira et gravit les marches du dortoir des filles, le cœur battant la chamade au creux de ses tempes. Le dortoir des filles, bien entendu plongé dans l'obscurité, reflétait parfaitement l'image que la jeune Gryffondor se faisait des Serpentard. La salle était d'une propreté absolument déconcertante et le seul élément qui gisait au sol était une créature à crête qui ronflait abondamment. Par précaution, Hermione la figea et se mit en quête de trouver Jin.

Elle la trouva dans le cinquième lit en partant de la gauche. La jolie sorcière aux cheveux ébouriffés dormait comme un ange au milieu des draps froissés. Hermione n'hésita pas une seconde. Elle pétrifia toutes les autres endormies et injecta le Veritaserum directement dans l'avant-bras de Jin qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

Hermione se dit alors que les Animagi avaient le sommeil lourd.

Puis, la Serpentard ouvrit les yeux et se releva sur son lit, un peu perdue. Sans même attendre que la jeune fille ne se rende compte de sa présence, Hermione saisit l'opportunité que le destin lui offrait enfin.

« Alors, Jin, tu n'as pas quelque chose à m'expliquer ? »

Jin leva les yeux vers Hermione et parut très étonnée de la voir dans le dortoir des Serpentard.

« Si. » Murmura-t-elle.

« Très bien, alors raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé dans la Cabane Hurlante, ce soir. »

Jin prit une grande inspiration, alors que le Veritaserum affluait dans ses veines.

« Oh, je m'en rappelle très bien. Après avoir prétendu connaître le lieu dans lequel vous vous trouviez, Malefoy et toi, j'ai réussi à convaincre cet imbécile de Dumbledore de me laisser m'y rendre, même si Rusard a dû m'accompagner. Merlin sait si j'ai dû chercher longtemps avant de trouver votre misérable cachette. Je me rappelle la tête que tu as fait quand tu as vu mon corps de crocodile parler et bouger. C'était _tellement_ drôle ! »

La jeune fille partit d'un grand éclat de rire, ignorant volontairement le fait que ses amies devaient dormir en cette heure tardive.

« Et donc ? » S'impatienta Hermione.

« Oh, ça va. Euh, donc, j'avais réussi à semer Rusard dans les ruelles de Pré-au-Lard, et mon instinct m'indiquait la direction de la Cabane Hurlante. J'ai juste eu à suivre mon intuition et à vous effrayer suffisamment pour que vous ne vous doutiez pas à quel point je… »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir. Tu es celle qui a attaqué Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jin bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Bien sûr », avoua-t-elle sans détour. « Je ne pouvais pas rater une occasion de réduire à néant sa misérable existence. J'en avais assez de voir son air dédaigneux jour après jour. Pour quel genre d'individu se prend-t-il ? Il ne mérite même pas qu'on le laisse vivre. Je le hais. Merlin que je le hais ! »

Hermione en resta coite. Il existait quelqu'un au sein de la communauté des Serpentard qui souhaitait la mort de Drago Malefoy ! C'en était tellement déroutant qu'Hermione se demanda si Drago n'avait pas confondu 'alcool' et 'Veritaserum'.

L'horloge annonçant jeudi la fit sursauter et elle décida d'enchaîner, le temps lui manquant.

« Jin, tu es une Animagus, c'est bien cela ? »

« Oui. Ma mère en était une aussi. Je suppose que ces choses-là sont héréditaires… Je me suis transformée sans même y penser, ce soir-là. » Annonça la jeune fille avec une pointe de fierté.

Hermione hocha la tête et lui posa une dernière question avant de s'enfuir comme une voleuse. Ce à quoi la jeune fille répondit :

« Ah, tu as deviné ? Tu es perspicace pour une Gryffondor, Granger. Oui, c'était moi ce jour-là. La bibliothèque, c'est ta petite maison, hein ? » Ricana-t-elle. « Oh, mais ne vois rien de personnel. C'est après Pansy que j'en ai. »

_J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'elle déteste tous les Serpentard_, pensa distraitement Hermione.

« D'ailleurs, Rusard eut l'air très heureux d'apprendre -par hasard- que cette peste traînait dans les parages au moment de l'agression.» Enchaîna la jeune fille brune, avec un sourire satisfait.

Jugeant en avoir assez entendu, Hermione pointa le bout de la baguette magique sur le front de Jin qui se s'endormit aussitôt, et la jeune fille fila sans demander son reste.

* * *

**H**ermione secoua sans ménagement Drago qui s'était endormi et lui désigna d'un mouvement de tête, que oui, tout était parfait, et qu'ils pouvaient sans attendre se précipiter vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

À son aimable curiosité, la jeune fille répondit « tu verras.»

* * *

**M**inuit avait sonné depuis quelques instants déjà, et les deux inséparables comparses n'avaient toujours pas accompli leur destin, à leur grand désarroi.

Parce que la porte n'avait pas cédé.

Alors qu'elles avaient la clé.

C'était embêtant.

« C'est embêtant ! » Répéta Lavande, faisant écho aux pensées de Parvati.

La fille brune lui fit signe de se taire et se pencha à nouveau vers la serrure usagée.

« S'il vous plaît, Madame la gentille serrure, pouvez-vous nous laisser passer ? » Reformula-t-elle avec une once d'espoir au fond de la gorge.

« Noon… » Gémit la porte en se tordant de douleur. « Je vous l'ai dit cent fois… Ce n'est pas la bonne clé… Allez-vous-en ! »

Lavande et Parvati soupirèrent en cœur et l'une dit à l'autre, sur un ton empli de reproches :

« C'est de ta faute, Parvati. Tu m'as dit que tout irait bien une fois qu'on _le _récupérerait. _Il _n'est pas patient, tu le sais ça. Alors trouve une solution, et vite ! »

Et l'autre répondit à l'une, sur le même ton :

« J'ai dû aller toute seule fouiner dans le bureau de Rusard, _toute seule_ ! Si tu m'avais accompagnée, peut-être aurions-nous trouvé la bonne clé. »

Elle se tut et leur regard déçu se porta sur le jeu de clé que Lavande tenait entre les mains.

« Je me demande ce que ça ouvre… » Murmura la petite blonde.

Puis, lentement, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

* * *

**A**rrivée devant la gargouille de pierre, Hermione resta perplexe. Quel était le mot de passe, déjà ? La jeune fille était sûre de l'avoir entendu de la bouche d'Harry. Mais impossible de mettre le doigt dessus ! Ah ! Elle détestait omettre quelque chose d'important.

Elle fixa la pierre et réfléchit à haute voix, guettant sa réaction.

« Fizwizbiz… Non… Suçacide …Gnome au poivre… Allons bon. Chocogrenouille ? Chocoballe ? Euh… Patacitrouille… Fondant du Chaudron… Souris en sucre… Tarte à la mélasse… Sorbet citron- »

En un grincement significatif, la gargouille de pierre s'écarta pour laisser place à l'escalier en colimaçon découvert par le mur fendu en deux. Hermione poussa un cri de victoire et traîna son acolyte blond dans les escaliers magiques, qui ne tardèrent pas à les transporter au-delà de leurs pâles espérances.

Drago s'apprêtait à frapper poliment contre la porte vernie quand celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même, les entraînant à l'intérieur de la pièce lumineuse. Hermione, qui était déjà venue une fois (et qui en gardait un mauvais souvenir d'ailleurs) ne s'étonna point de ce qu'elle vit mais se sentit intimidée par l'austérité qui émanait du bureau de Dumbledore. Les tableaux des anciens directeurs de l'école émergeaient lentement de leur sommeil sans rêve, dérangés par le courant d'air. La jeune fille les salua respectueusement et s'avança vers le bureau de Dumbledore, guettant son imminente arrivée.

« Professeur ? » Appela-t-elle à la cantonade.

« Dumbledore n'est pas là. » Lui répondit d'une voix pincée un petit homme appuyé contre le cadre de son tableau.

« Il est tard, jeunes gens. » Fit remarquer une femme d'âge mur et se levant de son siège. Elle traversa son cadre et disparut.

Hermione sentit l'impatience de Malefoy et s'apprêtait à le rassurer quand un craquement sonore les fit brusquement se retourner. Dumbledore venait de s'asseoir à son bureau avec un calme absolu. Et il n'avait pas l'air surpris de leur présence. Et même, ce fut comme s'il l'avait prévue. Déjà, un sourire illuminait son visage creusé par les années.

« Hermione, Drago ? Que puis-je pour vous ? » Demanda-t-il avec courtoisie.

La jeune fille s'avança vers le bureau et déposa avec précaution la baguette magique de Malefoy devant les yeux du vieil homme.

« Voici la preuve de mon innocence. » Énonça-t-elle. « Cette baguette contient les aveux de Jin l'Animagus. »

Dumbledore sourit de plus belle et prit la baguette avec douceur.

« Je me doutais bien que tu viendrais me voir pour discuter de ton expulsion, Hermione. Et rassure-toi, je n'ai rien à te reprocher, car je sais que tu es innocente. »

Sous le choc, Hermione fit un pas en arrière.

« Vous… vous croyez en mon témoignage ? Mais alors, pourquoi m'avez-vous expulsée ? Mes parents… »

« Ne t'affole pas, je n'ai pas envoyé de lettre à tes parents, si c'est à ça que tu penses, » sourit Dumbledore, « parce que tu n'as pas du tout été expulsée ! »

Sous le regard perplexe de la jeune fille, le vieil homme contourna son bureau pour venir caresser le phénix endormi.

« À vrai dire, j'ai été quelque peu surpris de ta témérité à Pré-au-Lard, mais cela m'a été bien utile, je dois l'avouer. Depuis quelques temps des rumeurs à propos d'un monstre effrayant les élèves de Serpentard circulaient dans les couloirs de l'école – en as-tu entendu parler ? »

Hermione secoua la tête et Drago fronça les sourcils.

« Je vois. Eh bien, j'avais déjà ma petite idée sur l'identité du soi-disant _monstre_, mais je ne pouvais pas agir immédiatement. Après votre dangereuse escapade à la Cabane Hurlante, j'ai découvert que le responsable se trouvait parmi les personnes à qui j'avais aimablement demandé de vous retrouver. »

« J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre... Si vous avez simulé mon expulsion, c'était seulement pour vous assurer de la culpabilité de Jin ?! J'ai l'impression que mes efforts ne m'ont servie à rien... » Murmura la jeune fille en se tenant le front.

« Non, je ne crois pas.» Répondit Dumbledore. « Car grâce à toi et à Drago, j'ai une preuve concrète de la culpabilité de Jin. Je vais prévenir les professeurs que tu 'réintègres' l'école et prendre les mesures nécessaires en ce qui concerne la jeune Serpentard. »

Hermione eut la désagréable sensation d'avoir été utilisée, mais décida de ne rien montrer sinon la joie d'être enfin innocentée. Elle jeta un regard triomphant à Drago qui dût reconnaître qu'il avait tort. Aussi marmonna-t-il de vagues excuses qu'Hermione prit énormément à cœur. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient devant la gargouille de pierre.

« Ahh... » Soupira Hermione, « je suis tellement heureuse d'être à nouveau à Poudlard... Je ne recommencerai plus jamais... Promis... »

Drago étouffa un bâillement.

« C'était sympa de sa part de faire semblant de ne rien savoir à propos du Veritaserum. Mais j'en connais un qui va hurler demain... » Se lamenta-t-il en prenant une pose dramatique qui fit rire Hermione.

« Tu veux dire : aujourd'hui, » rectifia-t-elle en souriant. « Il est une heure et quart... Ah mon dieu ! Je n'ai pas fini mon devoir d'Arithmétiques ! » Gémit-elle en se précipitant vers le couloir ambigu.

Mais Drago la rattrapa par le bras, forçant la jeune fille à faire deux pas en arrière.

« Tu ne t'es pas excusée, Granger. »

« Hein ? » Fit la jeune fille, surprise de sa soudaine agressivité. Bon, elle n'était pas _sensée_ être étonnée mais, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle croyait qu'il avait un peu changé...

« J'ai mal à l'intestin à cause toi, » se plaignit le jeune homme en se tenant les côtes. « Tu m'as traîné dans tout le château pour prouver quelque chose qu'en plus, Dumbledore savait déjà ! »

« Oh… »

Cette histoire se serait déroulée une semaine auparavant, Hermione aurait tempêté. Elle aurait tapé du pied en hurlant sa frustration, lui aurait décroché un poing dans l'estomac (même s'il était blessé), aurait juré deux ou trois fois, et...

Mais non. L'Hermione d'aujourd'hui était fatiguée.

Aussi prit-elle une grande inspiration, et avec toute la délicatesse et la douceur dont elle disposait, dit quelques mots.

« Excuse-moi de t'avoir entraîné là-dedans. Je te serai reconnaissante toute mon existence, Malefoy. » Sourit-elle.

Le garçon hocha la tête et, soudain, interpella la jeune fille qui s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour.

« Tu sais, » commença-t-il, « je me disais, enfin… Tu pourrais peut-être m'appeler- »

« DRAGO ! » Hurla une voix masculine au loin, les faisant sursauter.

Les deux adolescents, surpris, se retournèrent vivement vers l'endroit d'où provenait cette voix effrayante. Et avec une horreur incommensurable, Hermione vit s'approcher d'eux…

… l'horrible père de Drago, Lucius Malefoy. Et il n'avait pas l'air content.

* * *

Voilà !


	14. Qui protèges tu ?

**Titre** : Un problème avec les narcissiques?

**Auteur**: Yuumi

**Disclaimer**: Tout ce petit monde est celui de J.K. Rowling. Sauf Jin. Et Brunie Boots aussi. Et Janis Milles. Et Clémentine Darvier… (Qui est-ce? Me direz-vous. Eh bien vous verrez)

**Genre**: Il m'arrive de rire en relisant ce chapitre. Oui, je sais, c'est incroyable.

**Couples**: Ce chapitre est concentré sur l'HG/DM !

**Chapitre XI**

_Qui protèges-tu?_

**L**a nature humaine, non, disons l'instinct, nous fait parfois faire des choses surréalistes. C'est pour cela qu'Hermione Granger se retrouva donc _propulsée_ derrière une armure de fer sans même avoir eu le temps de comprendre pourquoi.

« Imbécile. » Grogna-t-elle en direction de l'auteur de ce geste déplacé.

L'ignoble individu – Drago Malefoy – lui fit signe de paraître inexistante, _le temps qu'il arrange la situation_. Un rien inquiète mais redevable, la jeune fille se tut et se tassa un peu plus contre l'imposante armure.

Ce que l'intrépide Serpentard n'avait pas prévu, c'est que son père était loin d'être aveugle; comment ne pas remarquer que le descendant des Malefoy venait de _toucher_ une petite Sang-de-Bourbe afin de l'éloigner du conflit! Sur ce, Lucius Malefoy accéléra le pas et, traînant derrière lui une Mme Pomfresh aussi pâle que la lune, il se rua sur son enfant.

« Par mes ancêtres, Mr Malefoy ! » S'écria alors l'infirmière, devançant Lucius. « Nous vous retrouvons enfin! »

Le père de Drago lui fit aimablement signe de se taire et d'un geste majestueux désigna le décor assombri par la nuit profonde.

« Au beau milieu de la nuit, devant le bureau de ce cher Dumbledore! » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire froid. « Qu'as-tu donc à la place du cerveau, mon fils? Est-ce cette petite sotte qui t'as suggéré de telles idées? »

Il pointa du doigt l'endroit même où se cachait Hermione et la jeune fille sentit son espérance de vie raccourcir légèrement.

« Petite sotte? » Répéta Mme Pomfresh en fronçant les sourcils, scrutant la statue de pierre. Se sachant découverte, la petite Gryffondor allait sortir de sa cachette quand une voix dure et froide l'arrêta.

« Ce n'est pas elle. »

Hermione leva des yeux intéressés vers Drago qui croisait les bras tandis ce que les deux adultes nageaient dans l'incompréhension.

« J'ai décidé tout seul de me rendre chez Dumbledore pour éclaircir _certaines choses_. »

Lucius eut un rire incertain. Il esquissa quelques pas vers son fils et posa une main crispée sur son épaule. Puis, il se tourna vers Mme Pomfresh avec un sourire désolé.

« Je crois que Drago est encore un peu… _traumatisé_ par ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Appelez l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, je vais l'y faire transférer. » La fin de sa phrase sonnait plutôt comme un ordre, si bien que Mme Pomfresh se précipita vers l'infirmerie.

Drago se dégagea violemment de l'étreinte de son père et le foudroya du regard.

« Je vais très bien, Père. Assez bien pour affirmer tout ce que je viens de dire. Ce n'est pas Gran… Hermione la coupable. Je le sais.»

« Hermione? _Hermione_?! » Répéta Lucius, sincèrement surpris. « Te rends-tu compte de la gravité de tes paroles, Drago? Serais-tu en train de bafouer l'honneur des Malefoy? »

Il s'avança vers la statue et empoigna la jeune fille par le col de son chemisier si violemment que celle-ci en hoqueta de surprise, avant de la traîner devant les yeux incrédules de Drago. Hermione faillit protester mais les paroles de Dumbledore lui revinrent douloureusement à l'esprit:

_« Oh, je garde ceci. »_

Elle avait donné la baguette magique de Malefoy comme preuve de la culpabilité de Jin! Sans compter que sa propre baguette magique gisait en mille morceaux au fond de sa poche. Et elle doutait fort que les mots constituent une arme contre Lucius Malefoy.

« Tiens-tu à sacrifier ta crédibilité pour cette _chose insignifiante _? » Continua Lucius en secouant le col d'Hermione avec vigueur.

Soudain, la porte du bureau de Dumbledore s'ouvrit et son occupant s'avança vers le père de Drago avec un sourire aimable, qui suggérait une très longue discussion au coin du feu. Lucius lâcha Hermione, s'essuya les mains – bien que gantées – sur sa veste noire et adressa un regard agacé à Dumbledore.

« Très bien. » Dit-il. « Nous en reparlerons plus tard. » Son regard glacial se posa sur son fils et il disparut par l'escalier de pierre.

Le vieil homme, avant de monter à son tour, pria les deux jeunes gens de bien vouloir se rendre à leur dortoir _sans faire de détour_. Hermione l'observa pensivement gravir les marches puis se tourna vers Drago qui feignait la sérénité. À l'intérieur, il bouillonnait.

« Merci d'avoir pris ma défense. » Dit la jeune fille marchant le long du couloir, le visage zébré par l'ombre et la lumière.

Drago la suivit en silence. Qui son père avait-il voulu protéger? Lui ou l'honneur des Malefoy? Il donna un coup de poing dans le mur et grimaça de douleur.

« Je suis désolée. » Reprit Hermione, un peu surprise de le voir se frotter le bras. « Je n'aurais pas dû te mêler à tout ça. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

« Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Je te dois bien ça. Je suis sûre que Mme Pomfresh sera ravie de savoir que tu n'es pas mentalement instable, ou une bêtise du gen… »

La fin de sa phrase se transforma en un rire incertain. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait? Elle ne lui devait plus rien, à présent. Ils étaient quittes. Maintenant que cette histoire était terminée, la Gryffondor pouvait recommencer à éviter le Serpentard, et, voilà, fin.Même si elle était sûre de ne plus pouvoir le détester, même en se forçant. Drago la dépassa.

« C'est bon. Je sais où est l'infirmerie. » Dit-il d'un ton plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Et, sans même se retourner, il s'enfuit dans la nuit noire.

Et le cœur d'Hermione fit 'crrrac'.

**J**eudi, jeudi, jeudi.

Elle avait beau répéter ce mot cinquante fois dans sa tête, elle n'y croyait pas. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu se passer si vite? Merlin, on était déjà jeudi! Encore trois jours avant de clore ce fichu pari. Elle fixait son chaudron avec passivité quand une main crispée s'abattit sur la table qui grinça. Hermione sursauta.

« Vos escapades nocturnes ne vous donnent pas le droit de vous reposer pendant mon cours, miss Granger. » Siffla le professeur Rogue en la scrutant avec dédain.

Une vague de rires salua sa remarque. Hermione lui rendit son regard mais la surprise eut l'avantage dans ses yeux ambrés. Comment avait-il pu? Dumbledore avait intimé aux professeurs de garder le secret. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Parvati Patil et sa meilleure amie qui secouèrent la tête. Harry et Ron haussèrent les épaules et Drago… ronflait sur sa table. _Charmant._

« Je… je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, professeur. » Répliqua-t-elle froidement.

Le professeur de Potions lui posa alors une question à laquelle la jeune fille resta muette. Elle n'avait pas écouté la moitié du cours. La neige accompagna Hermione dans la chute de son piédestal.

Quand la sonnerie retentit à ses oreilles, la jeune fille se précipita vers la sortie, ignorant les appels d'Harry et de Ron, inquiets, mais se cogna bientôt contre un élève qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir. Elle se confondit en excuses sans même relever la tête et s'apprêtait à partir quand une main se posa son épaule tressaillant.

« Cela ne te va pas de fuir, Hermione. » Murmura une voix qui la fit immédiatement se retourner.

« Pansy?! » S'exclama-t-elle, effaçant les dernières traces de larmes qui luisaient sur ses joues.

La jeune Serpentard sourit avec fierté en désignant son uniforme.

« On m'a demandé de revenir, alors je n'ai pas pu dire non… »

Son rire suivit celui d'Hermione et elle embrassa les couloirs du regard.

« Cette chère vieille école m'a manqué, mine de rien… Et je sens que sans Jin, tout ira mieux. » Assura-t-elle. Puis, elle sortit un paquet de sa sacoche et rajusta son écharpe avec grâce.

« Je… je ne t'ai pas remerciée pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, Hermione. Alors, accepte ce présent à la place. Tu sais bien qu'un Serpentard ne s'excuse jamais. » Ajouta-t-elle alors que la Gryffondor hochait la tête.

Hermione ouvrit le paquet et son cœur fit un bond formidable dans sa poitrine.

«C'est… c'est…» Bégaya-t-elle, incapable de dire un mot.

Pansy lissa ses cheveux du plat de la main et regarda avec prudence autour d'elle.

« L'original. Oui. J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé.» Murmura-t-elle en se penchant vers la Gryffondor. Elle commença à s'éloigner, s'enfonçant peu à peu dans la masse d'élèves, et Hermione dut faire des efforts pour entendre ses dernières paroles.

« Maintenant, on est quittes. Et... fais attention à toi ! »

Hermione hocha la tête en souriant, même si elle ne saisit pas immédiatement la subtilité de ce précieux conseil. Puis elle se détourna du couloir, persuadée que le pincement au niveau du cœur était de l'excitation et non de la déception. Elle fut très surprise de voir Parvati et Lavande appuyées avec nonchalance contre le mur de pierre qui bordait l'entrée de la salle de Potions.

« Quelle dommage, » soupira la petite blonde, « on étaient bien sans cette peste.»

« Au moins, elle aura servi à quelque chose. » Fit remarquer la grande brune.

Sans cérémonie, Parvati arracha le paquet des mains d'Hermione et lui adressa un sourire désolé.

« Parkinson a récupéré la dernière pièce du puzzle et t'as sauvé la vie, Hermione.»

Elle fit tomber l'emballage au sol et découvrit le journal intime de Malefoy, la couverture brillant à la lumière du soleil.

« Réjouis-toi…» Murmura Lavande en lui faisant une accolade à laquelle la jeune fille grimaça.

« Le pari est fini.»

**A**lors que les couloirs se vidaient lentement, Parvati plongea la main dans sa poche de robe de sorcier et en sortit l'étrange objet luisant, qu'elle appliqua contre la couverture. L'objet coula aussitôt vers la serrure, recouvrant le métal gris-bleuté de noir fumant.

« Ce vieux Rusard l'avait confisqué à Malefoy alors qu'il traînait dans les couloirs, » expliqua Lavande à Hermione qui semblait déboussolée. « Il a sûrement cru que cet imbécile de Serpentard voulait faire sauter l'école avec! Nous l'avons récupéré cette nuit, et tu sais ce que c'est? C'est la clé de la vérité, Hermy.»

Son affirmation fut ponctuée d'un claquement sonore. Et le journal de Drago Malefoy s'ouvrit, révélant au grand jour tous ses secrets. La grande brune sortit ensuite la copie du journal qu'elle fit disparaître de sa baguette.

« Nous n'avons plus besoin de ça. » Expliqua-t-elle, alors qu'Hermione, étrangement immobile, les regardait agir. Son regard affolé se posa successivement sur Lavande, puis Parvati, qui riaient de leur trouvaille.

« NON ! » Cria-t-elle soudain, sortant de sa léthargie.

Les deux jeunes filles levèrent des yeux surpris vers elle. Hermione se racla la gorge.

« Je veux dire… pourquoi le lire _tout de suite_? C'est… c'est idiot!» Balbutia-t-elle, consciente que son mensonge n'était pas du tout comestible.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que Malefoy raconte sur sa vie de petit bourgeois ? » S'enquit Lavande, yeux plissés.

« Allons, Hermione, le pari est fini. Je sais que tu as fait amie-amie avec les Serpentard mais là… Ce n'est plus de ton ressort. » Déclara cruellement Parvati en se penchant vers le journal, prête à lire à voix haute son contenu.

« Non ! » S'exclama Hermione une nouvelle fois. Une vague de colère inonda ses yeux ambrés et elle toisa les deux filles.

« C'était quoi le plan, au juste? Se servir de moi pour assouvir _une petite vengeance_? Alors que la seule chose que vous êtes capables de faire est de raconter n'importe quoi sur n'importe qui ! »

Parvati ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Hermione continua sur sa lancée, imperturbable.

« J'aimerai bien dire _'vous me décevez, les filles_.' Mais je ne peux pas, parce que vous n'avez jamais fait preuve de bon sens depuis le début! Vous avez le journal, et j'ai gagné le pari, maintenant. Pourquoi ne pas vous en tenir à ça et le lui ren - »

« Quoi?! » La coupa Lavande, les yeux écarquillés. «Tu veux dire qu'on aura fait tous ces efforts pour rien?»

Parvati l'interrompit d'un geste de la main et eut un sourire étincelant, comme si Merlin Lui-même venait de lui souffler _la_ réponse à toutes ses questions. Lentement, elle confia le journal à son amie et fit quelques pas vers Hermione qui tentait de contrôler son rythme cardiaque.

« Hermione… tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas?»

Le cœur de la jeune Gryffondor rata un battement et elle recula, stupéfaite.

_Hein?_

Ah, alors c'était ça cette sensation. Et Parvati l'avait compris avant elle. Amoureuse! Et depuis longtemps, apparemment! Elle s'essuya les yeux avec rage et se mura dans un silence buté.

« Je le savais!» Gloussa Parvati en écho avec Lavande.

Hermione tenta alors de les dissuader de dévoiler son secret mais ses amies se montrèrent fermes.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui disais faire preuve de bon sens ? » Ricana Lavande.

« Exact,» approuva Parvati. « Et c'est ce que nous allons faire. »

« Nous gardons ton secret…» Commença l'une, le doigt sur les lèvres.

« Et nous conservons le journal. » Finit l'autre en brandissant le journal tel un trophée. Une lueur victorieuse s'inscrit dans leurs regards et la défaite se dessina dans celui d'Hermione.

Les deux jeunes filles se retirèrent majestueusement et lorsque l'une d'elles passa devant la porte de la salle de Potion, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer:

« Merci pour le journal, Malefoy. C'est fou ce que tu peux être influençable… »

Et se retournant vers Hermione, l'autre ajouta:

« Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne dérange pas Hermione. »

Un rire sonore les accompagna dans leur fuite vers la cour de l'école, avant qu'Hermione ne réalise que sa vie était fichue. Drago Malefoy apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et lui jeta un regard à la fois glacial et brûlant de douleur.

La jeune fille sentit son cœur se tordre un peu plus encore. Il avait entendu.

« Ce… Ce n'était…»

Il secoua la tête, la défiant de trouver une excuse plausible. Esquissa quelques pas méfiants.

« J'étais venu pour… Oh, peu importe. Et ces sales pestes, avec _mon journal_!» Cracha-t-il.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu… » Hoqueta Hermione, terrorisée. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu autant en colère et cela lui faisait horriblement peur.

« Mais tu l'as fait ! » Continua Drago, balayant ses excuses du revers de la main. « Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens trahi ? »

Il sortit sa baguette magique qu'il pointa sur la jeune fille, et la foudroya du regard.

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ce journal m'est import-»

La fin de la phrase n'arriva jamais. Il posa la main sur son ventre qui sembla à nouveau douloureux. Elle voulut s'approcher pour lui porter secours mais il eut un mouvement de recul. Sa baguette glissa lentement sur le sol.

« À cause de toi… Tout est de ta faute. Si tu n'avais pas existé, les choses auraient été différentes ! » Haleta-t-il en s'asseyant contre le mur.

« Je… Je suis désolée… »

Il la regarda avec dégoût.

« Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, _Granger_. Je veux juste que tu disparaisses. Pour de bon. »

Hermione recula lentement, prête à s'enfuir à son tour.

« Très bien. » Maugréa-t-elle.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

**G**inny Weasley toucha le front de la jeune fille allongée dans le lit à baldaquin et se tourna vers Brunie.

« Elle n'a qu'un peu de fièvre. » Soupira-t-elle, soulagée.

La jeune fille brune hocha la tête et s'assit sur le lit, prenant soin de ne pas écraser son amie. Après les cours, Hermione s'était précipitée dans son lit et le sommeil l'avait emportée vers de meilleures pensées.

« Ce sont sûrement les évènements récents, combinés au manque de sommeil… Le choc affectif… » Murmura Ginny en dévisageant Hermione.

« Choc affectif ? » Répéta Brunie en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ouai. »

La rouquine se leva et posa son front contre la vitre, observant la nuit étoilée sans grand intérêt.

« Mais il ne faudrait pas qu'elle rate le _Bal de Noël_, ce serait _trèès_ dommage. »

Hermione ouvrit un œil.

« Mm, » approuva Brunie en regardant dans la même direction, « une si bonne occasion de clore l'année avant les _vacances de Noël_. »

Hermione ouvrit l'autre à demi.

« Oh, et, j'ai entendu dire que l'école invitera peut-être quelques _personnalités importantes_. » Ajouta Ginny, un sourire sur les lèvres, persuadée que son amie feignait le sommeil.

« J'aimerai bien dire à celles qui ne se sont _pas encore_ préparées pour le bal de se _dépêcher_… »

« Ben oui, c'est demain soir quand même… »

«QUOI! » Hurla Hermione, en se débattant avec les couvertures pour sortir de son lit. La fièvre retomba aussi vite que l'étonnement des deux jeunes demoiselles.

« Eh bien! » S'exclama Ginny en souriant, « la Belle au Bois dormant se réveille? Juste à temps! »

Les épaules d'Hermione s'affaissèrent comme un soufflé et elle se rassit sur le lit.

« J'avais complètement oublié que le bal était demain soir… Avec toutes ces _choses_… »

Elle regarda tristement Ginny. _'Je veux juste que tu disparaisses. Pour de bon.'_ Cette déclaration se répercuta dans son crâne alors qu'elle voulait à tout prix l'oublier.

« Je ne savais pas que l'amour était aussi douloureux… » Laissa-t-elle échapper.

Ginny haussa les sourcils.

« Comment tu le sais? »

Hermione leva alors les yeux vers elle et devint cramoisie.

« De… De quoi tu parles?! » S'affola-t-elle, cherchant une échappatoire.

Sa camarade de chambre désigna le bureau où Hermione travaillait habituellement.

« Ben… J'ai lu l'invitation… Désolée! » S'exclama-t-elle en se jetant à ses pieds théâtralement.

Brunie et elles éclatèrent de rire alors que dans le cœur de la jeune fille naquit un minuscule espoir. Et si Drago lui avait écrit une lettre d'excuse? Et l'invitait au bal?! _Non, ce serait trop beau_, songea-t-elle amèrement en attrapant le bout de parchemin qu'elle déroula, le cœur battant.

_' Hermione,_

_Je me permets de t'écrire ce petit mot pour te demander de m'accompagner au bal de Noël ce vendredi-ci. Vois-tu, Dumbledore a exprimé le désir de me voir parmi les nombreux invités. J'aimerais vraiment passer les fêtes de fin d'année en ta compagnie…_

_Victor Krum.'_

« C'est génial, hein? » Rit Ginny en lui donnant un coup de coude. « Tu vas pouvoir enfin passer à l'étape suivante avec Victor! »

Hermione eut un horrible sourire crispé et répondit sans conviction:

« Oui… Génial… »

… En pensant l'exact contraire.

**H**ermione passa pour la centième fois la main dans ses cheveux et soupira. Bon. Sa coiffure compliquée semblait tenir on-ne-sait-comment, et ça la rassurait de savoir qu'il y avait au moins _une chose_ en elle qui était en place. Son cœur était en désordre et son cerveau sur le point de bouillir. Victor lui tendit la main.

« Tout va bien, Herrrrmione? » S'enquit-il.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et prétexta un irrésistible besoin d'air pour s'éloigner le plus possible de ses pieds maladroits. Trois fois qu'il lui marchait sur les pieds. Sa main gantée se referma sur la rambarde de pierre sculptée qui la séparait du sol. Elle eut une soudain envie de se baigner.

« On ne noie pas ses problèmes dans les eaux d'un lac où vit un calmar géant. »

Elle ne prit pas la peine de se retourner. Dans ce genre de cérémonie, la seule personne capable de sortir sur un balcon fragile par moins dix était quelqu'un de relativement proche.

« Ginny, s'il te plaît n'en rajoute pas. »

La jeune fille rousse, habillée d'une somptueuse robe verte, nota qu'Hermione était sur le point d'exploser.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Victor, Hermy? » Articula-t-elle lentement, réprimant une furieuse envie de ricaner après les avoir vus évoluer sur la scène.

« Il danse comme un pied ! » S'énerva la jeune fille en donnant un coup de poing sur la rambarde. Elle jeta un regard courroucé à Ginny qui riait. « Et ne te moque pas! »

Elle se baissa et retira ses chaussures à talons qui lui tordaient les chevilles. Pieds nus, elle se sentait mieux. Même si elle mourrait de froid, qu'il neigeait et qu'il était presque minuit, et que Drago n'était toujours pas là et que… _Stop! Ce n'est pas à cause de lui que je… que je…_

Elle soupira et refoula une grande envie d'éclater en sanglots. Ginny l'entoura d'un bras amical.

« Si ton cœur appartient à un autre… » Récita-t-elle.

« Ne me ressors pas les vieux proverbes de ta mère, Ginny. » Renifla la jeune fille. « Ce n'est pas de ça dont j'ai besoin. »

« Je sais, » murmura son amie. « Mais il faut que tu »

Une voix la coupa dans son élan.

« Ginny ? Tu viens ? » L'appela Harry, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'il interrompait une conversation très importante.

Ginny s'excusa auprès d'Hermione qui l'encouragea à danser, _(« au moins il danse mieux que Victor… »_) et rentra dans la Grande Salle où la fête battait son plein. La musique se fit plus douce et la jeune Gryffondor devina que la chanson interprétée par un groupe de rock (elle ne savait plus le nom – en fait, elle s'en fichait un peu) était dédiée aux amoureux.

Puis une jeune Poufsouffle vint s'accouder au balcon, près d'Hermione qui ruminait des idées noires, tout en discutant avec son amie.

« Moi aussi je l'ai trouvé sublime, » avoua la jeune fille. « Et cette façon de descendre les marches... Un roi et une reine! Mais qui était cette fille à son bras? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit l'autre, semblant fascinée. « Mais elle était très belle, une Beauxbâtons, sûrement. Quelle entrée remarquable! On ne les attendait plus et, paf! Ils se pointent. »

Les deux jeunes filles soupirèrent en cœur et Hermione tiqua. _On ne les attendait plus? Un roi et une reine?_

Elle jeta un regard désolé à sa robe blanche qui traînait au sol et à ses pieds nus. Elle ressemblait à Cendrillon après le bal avec son prince. Attendez, quel prince? Elle détacha ses cheveux et une cascade de boucles brunes dévala mollement son dos courbé. Sous le regard choqué des deux jeunes élèves, elle jeta sa pince et ses chaussures par-dessus le balcon et rentra en trombe dans la salle surchauffée.

Et s'arrêta net.

Un immense sentiment de jalousie s'empara d'elle quand elle reconnut _Drago Malefoy évoluant sur la piste avec très jolie jeune femme_ qui souriait aux anges. Ses cheveux d'or contrastaient merveilleusement avec sa robe bleue aux multiples volants. Le regard d'Hermione croisa celui de Drago qui ne sembla pas l'avoir reconnue ou pire, qui ne s'en soucia pas.

'_Je veux juste que tu disparaisses. Pour de bon.'_

Elle baissa le nez et se dirigea vers Victor qui parlait dans un coin de l'immense salle avec des amis. Ils interrompirent leur conversation quand ils la virent arriver, pieds nus et air déconfit.

« Je… je vais y aller, Victor. » Annonça la jeune fille, simulant le malaise. Évidemment, le jeune homme ne releva pas.

« Pourrrquoi? Nous venons d'arrrriver! » S'étonna Victor en lui tendant un verre de liquide jaunâtre.

« Je suis fatiguée… » S'excusa-t-elle en déclinant l'offre avec un sourire qui cachait une grande envie de vomir. Puis elle traversa la salle en courant, sans même adresser un dernier regard à Drago ainsi qu'à ses amis et échoua, une fois n'est pas coutume, dans les toilettes des filles.

Elle se regarda longtemps dans le miroir, observant avec effarement ce visage qui ne lui appartenait pas. Avait-elle changé à ce point? Ces cheveux, ce maquillage… elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle pensa alors que l'amour l'avait changée et rosit.

Elle allait ouvrir le robinet pour se rafraîchir quand Mimi Geignarde sortit de nulle part, la faisait reculer de surprise. Théoriquement, personne ne venait rendre visite à cette horrible petite peste. Alors quand il y avait quelqu'un, elle se sentait obligée de l'embêter à mort.

« Alors? Tu n'es pas à ce bal ridicule? » L'attaqua le fantôme, en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Ridicule… » Soupira Hermione en faisant couler l'eau froide sur ses mains bouillantes. Elle ne semblait pas affectée par la présence du fantôme colérique.

« Ooh, » roucoula la jeune Serdaigle, « alors tu t'es fait jeter ? Ce n'est pas étonnant. »

Hermione lui lança un regard effrayant. Elle n'arrivait plus à se souvenir la raison pour laquelle elle était montée au deuxième étage. Calme ? Solitude?…

« Je ne me suis pas… Ça ne te regarde pas. » Rectifia-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'encadrement de la porte.

« Attends… » L'arrêta Mimi.

Surprise, la jeune fille se retourna… Et se prit un seau d'eau sur la tête. Le fantôme hurla de rire et s'enfuit lâchement, laissant une Hermione trempée et folle de rage.

**P**ansy adorait les bals. Quels qu'ils soient, officiels, officieux, cérémonieux ou non, du moment qu'elle pouvait y aller accompagnée. Le seul problème, c'est que depuis deux semaines, elle ne l'était plus. Son ex-petit ami s'était fait inviter par une _garce de Beauxbâtons_ mais sa fierté de Serpentard l'empêchait de s'en désoler. Alors elle se contentait de boire du jus de Citrouille en les foudroyant du regard.

Elle en voulait à mort à Drago Malefoy. Depuis qu'il l'avait humiliée dans la Cour de l'école – elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs, aucun jour ne passait sans qu'elle prie le ciel de lui accorder son ultime vengeance. Elle aurait bien voulu utiliser Hermione, mais elles s'étaient liées d'amitié, alors ce n'était pas possible. Et si les Gryffondor étaient loyaux, les Serpentard aussi. Un peu.

Elle aurait aussi voulu utiliser Jin, mais leur amitié s'était quelque peu envenimée lorsqu'elle avait tenté de la faire exclure. Et puis Jin n'était plus à Poudlard. Donc bon.

Mais comme elle ne voyait pas d'autres personnes (les amis de Drago étaient les siens), elle misa tout sur Hermione. Pansy se mit alors à la chercher dans les couloirs, quand elle croisa une jolie jeune fille complètement détrempée qui traînait des pieds. Elle la héla au passage.

« Hé toi! Tu sais où est Granger ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

La jeune fille leva des yeux vitreux vers elle. Pansy se dit qu'elle ne la connaissait peut-être pas.

« Hermione Granger, » Répéta-t-elle en articulant chaque mot. « Gryffondor, sixième année, robe blanche... »

Son regard se posa sur la robe de la jeune fille et Pansy ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Hermione? C'est toi? » S'exclama-t-elle, hallucinée.

La jeune fille hocha la tête d'un air grave et la Serpentard sortit sa baguette.

« _Finite Incantatum_ » Récita-t-elle, déliant la langue d'Hermione.

Celle-ci se frotta la mâchoire.

« Merci. Si je tiens l'idiot qui m'a lancé un Bloclang… » Grogna-t-elle en cherchant autour d'elle un potentiel agresseur.

« Il y a beaucoup de gens qui en veulent à ta vie, Hermione… » Fit remarquer Pansy en souriant amèrement. « Mais, dis-moi, que fais-tu dans le couloir du deuxième étage, devant les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, _seule_ et _trempée_ ? »

Hermione balaya les explications d'une main fatiguée.

« C'est une longue histoire. Et toi? Pourquoi me cherchais-tu ? »

Pansy leva sa baguette et entreprit de sécher la robe d'Hermione qui l'en remercia chaudement avant de répondre:

« Eh bien, je voulais te demander, as-tu encore cette… copie du journal de Drago ? » Demanda-elle d'un ton où perçait l'espoir.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'assombrirent et elle secoua la tête. Pansy sembla ennuyée mais se reprit très vite. Elle avait une meilleure idée.

« Dommage. Oh, dis-moi, est-ce que tu connais Clémentine Darvier? Elle est de Beauxbâtons. » S'enquit-elle alors qu'un sourire naissait aux commissures de ses lèvres.

« Non… Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? » S'impatienta Hermione qui voulait plus que tout rentrer au dortoir de Gryffondor, et y dormir comme un loir jusqu'au lendemain. En fait, elle espérait ne plus avoir à affronter le regard de Drago avant son départ pour Londres.

« Eh bien… » Hésita Pansy, « C'est une très grande amie à moi et je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de la saluer. Elle est en bas, en train de danser, probablement. »

La jeune Gryffondor se dit que la seule élève de Beauxbâtons qu'elle connaissait (à part Fleur, bien sûr) était cette somptueuse jeune femme qui se perchait au bras de Drago. Elle grinça des dents.

« Je suis prise par le temps et j'ai un rendez-vous dans cinq minutes. » Grimaça la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns. « Tu peux me rendre service et lui donner _ceci_ de ma part ? »

Elle lança un ravissant paquet aux couleurs chatoyantes à Hermione qui le rattrapa tant bien que mal.

« Mais je ne retourne pas en bas! » S'écria-t-elle alors que Pansy s'éloignait à grandes enjambées.

« Merci, je te revaudrais ça ! » Rit la jeune fille en lui faisait un petit signe de la main.

« Mais je ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble ! » Cria vainement Hermione, et la fin de sa phrase mourut contre les murs du couloir de pierre.

_Pourquoi moi ?_

**B**on. Encore trois heures et le bal de Noël ne sera plus qu'un affreux souvenir. Trois heures, ce n'est pas si long que ça, si? Comparé à une semaine et demi. Le seul problème, c'est qu'à ce bal il y avait Drago Malefoy. Et que Drago Malefoy égal mort.

Elle regarda l'escalier avec une soudaine nostalgie. Il y avait deux ans de cela, la petite Hermione Granger descendait les marches pour danser en compagnie de celui qu'elle croyait aimer. À présent, elle était irrémédiablement seule. Si ses yeux n'étaient pas aussi secs, elle en aurait pleuré de rage. Soudain, la voix d'une jeune fille lui parvint aux oreilles et Hermione se cacha avec une vitesse hors du commun.

« Non, ça ne prendra pas longtemps, je t'assure. »

Elle risqua un coup d'œil au-delà du mur et son regard tomba sur la jeune partenaire de Drago qui riait confusément, le rouge aux joues. Hermione retint une grimace lorsqu'elle vit le Serpentard la prendre par la taille.

« Alors laisse-moi t'accompagner. Un instant sans toi et je meurs de… »

Il s'arrêta alors, semblant chercher la fin de la phrase. Si la jalousie ne lui rongeait pas les côtes, Hermione aurait ricané méchamment.

« Allez, Clémentine… »

Clémentine? Alors comme elle la fameuse _amie_ de Pansy était la partenaire de Drago? La jeune Gryffondor eut un sourire malsain. La vengeance de Pansy était sienne. Clémentine se décolla de Drago et monta les marches avec une grâce qui fit frissonner Hermione. La perfection incarnée. Drago aimait vraimentce genre de filles?

La jeune femme passa devant elle sans la voir. Quand elle revint, c'est-à-dire à peine cinq minutes plus tard, elle sentit un regard lui fusiller le front et se décida à tourner la tête. Elle esquissa un léger sourire et se dirigea vers Hermione.

« Bonsoir, » La salua-t-elle, « est-ce qu'on se connaît? »

Ô rage, bien élevée en plus. La Gryffondor inclina la tête et lui fit un sourire amical.

« Vous êtes Clémentine Darvier, n'est-ce pas? De Beauxbâtons. »

Clémentine sourit de plus belle.

« Oui, c'est bien moi. Et vous êtes? »

« Je suis Her… _Lavande_. Lavande Brown. » Mentit-elle. La jeune femme ne parut pas troublée et inclina la tête à son tour. Soudain, elle sembla se rappeler quelque chose d'important.

« Excusez-moi, Lavande. Mais je dois rejoindre Drago Malefoy. C'est mon partenaire, ce soir. » Lui confia-t-elle avec un sourire ravi.

Alors qu'elle allait descendre les marches, Hermione l'arrêta et lui tendit le paquet de Pansy.

« Oh, j'allais oublier. J'ai quelque chose pour vous. » Lui dit-elle.

Clémentine parut déstabilisée puis son visage s'éclaira.

« Oh ! Vous y avez pensé ! Comme c'est gentil ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a seize ans… » S'exclama-t-elle en lui arrachant le paquet des mains. Hermione haussa un sourcil – où étaient passées ses manières? Mais ne releva pas. Soudain, Clémentine la prit par l'épaule.

« Vous êtes seule, ce soir? Si vous le voulez, vous pouvez vous joindre à nous. Je suis lassée de danser entourée d'envieux ! » Reprit-elle en souriant.

Et, sans demander l'avis d'Hermione, elle appela Drago qui attendait innocemment le retour de sa belle. La jeune Gryffondor, tétanisée, tenta de dissimuler sa présence derrière le mur qui embrassait l'escalier mais la poigne de Clémentine était ferme. Drago gravissait les dernières marches quand son regard croisa celui d'Hermione. Son sourire ne tint plus qu'à un fil, suspendu par l'hypocrisie.

« Oh, Drago chéri, je ne sais pas si tu connais Lavande ? Elle m'a offert un présent pour mon anniversaire ! » Minauda la jeune femme blonde en montrant successivement Drago et Hermione.

Le garçon haussa un sourcil en comprenant le mensonge de la Gryffondor, puis eut un sourire qui ne lui plut pas du tout.

« Enchanté, _Lavande_… »

« Moi de même. » Grinça Hermione.

Clémentine dut sentir la tension entre eux deux et tenta de dévier la conversation.

« Au fait, Lavande, on m'a dit que vous dansiez avec Victor Krum. Est-ce que vous sortez ensemble ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Hermione allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre mais étrangement, Drago la devança.

« Non. »

La jeune Gryffondor lui lança un regard étonné.

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que nous sortons ensemble. »

Elle adressa un sourire à Clémentine qui s'efforça de le lui rendre.

« Et je peux savoir depuis quand ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules à la question de Drago.

« En quoi ça te regarde ? » Rétorqua la jeune fille alors qu'un minuscule espoir naissait dans sa poitrine.

« En fait, je me demandais comment se faisait-il qu'une personne de ton _rang_ puisse sortir avec une célébrité mondiale. »

Malefoy désigna ses pieds nus et sa robe légèrement froissée.

« Tu es particulièrement misérable ce soir, Granger. » Susurra-t-il.

« _Misérable_ ? As-tu déjà entendu parler du style égyptien, ignare? Et puis, je veux dire, prendre une grande blonde au Q.I. d'une mouche morte comme partenaire pour ne pas te retrouver tout seul, c'était quoi ? »

« C'est _elle_ qui est venue me voir ! » Protesta Drago en montrant Clémentine du doigt. La jeune fille, outrée, le foudroya du regard.

« C'est Victor qui est venu me trouver. » Répartit alors Hermione en croisant les bras.

« Et tu as accepté parce que personne d'autre ne t'as proposé ! » Conclut Drago, satisfait.

Hermione lui jeta un regard froid.

« La seule personne avec qui j'aurais voulu y aller m'a aimablement demandé de disparaître de sa vie. » Lâcha-t-elle avant même de s'en rendre compte.

Il y eut un grand silence et Clémentine en profita pour secouer le cadeau qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

«Je crois que je vais ouvrir mon cadeau!» Déclara-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Drago se racla la gorge et Hermione fit mine de s'y intéresser, appréhendant tout de même ce qui allait se produire. La jeune femme défit soigneusement le paquet cadeau rouge et rose et en sortit un magnifique carnet couleur bleu foncé.

« _Ce journal appartient à Drago Malefoy…_ » Lut-elle pensivement. « Mais Drago chéri, c'est à toi ! »

Le garçon lui arracha le journal intime des mains et tourna les pages avec un mélange d'affolement, de colère et de soulagement.

« Aucun doute, c'est le mien ! » Confirma-t-il avant de foudroyer Hermione du regard. « Le système de verrouillage a été désactivé… »

« Je croyais que c'étaient Parvati et Lavande qui l'avaient ! » Se défendit la jeune fille.  
« Et c'est Pansy qui m'a donné ce cadeau pour Clémentine… elle disait que c'était une amie à elle – bon ça je ne l'ai pas cru.»

Clémentine hocha la tête puis la secoua, un peu perdue.

« Je ne connais pas de Pansy… Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de journal ? »

« Rien. » Répondirent en cœur Hermione et Drago qui échangèrent un regard complice avant de réaliser qu'ils étaient sensés ne plus se parler.

Mais ils avaient tort. Parce que cette histoire, qui avait duré une semaine et demi et chamboulé plusieurs vies n'était pas _rien_. Tout en regardant Drago serrer son journal intime contre son cœur, Hermione sentit le sien se serrer également. Plus de mal que de peur, en somme.

Elle se sentait coupable de lui avoir arraché quelque chose d'aussi précieux, et n'était-ce pas elle qui répétait à ses parents que l'on devait _respecter la vie privée des autres_? Elle se trouva bête d'avoir voulu connaître une partie infirme de son existence. Parce qu'au final, elle ne connaissait rien sur lui. Et même s'il avait demandé à ne plus la voir, elle continuait de l'aimer. Et elle aimait ses faiblesses, ses défauts, son côté obscur. Elle tant pis si elle ne savait rien de ses qualités.

« Bon, c'est pas tout mais… Granger, tu ne dois pas retrouver ton bien-aimé ? » Reprit Drago après s'être raclé la gorge, en désignant un individu rouge et noir dans la foule –Victor, en l'occurrence.

D'ailleurs, il semblait chercher quelqu'un, Hermione devina que ce devait être elle. À tous les coups, il n'avait pas compris qu'elle n'était _pas_ dans la salle. Drago décida alors d'y remédier.

« Hé ! Victor ! » Hurla-t-il à l'intention du joueur de Quidditch.

Hermione crut qu'elle allait l'assommer, mais à la place ses ongles s'enfoncèrent tendrement dans l'épaule du jeune garçon qui eut un violent sursaut. Par réflexe, il lâcha le journal intime qui atterrit sous les pieds de la jeune Gryffondor. Entre-temps, Victor, persuadé d'avoir entendu un murmure au creux de son oreille, se retourna brusquement. Des éclats de voix provenant de l'escalier principal l'alertèrent et il décida d'aller vérifier.

Hermione contempla avec curiosité le journal étalé à ses pieds et se dit que le ciel venait enfin lui accorder une faveur. Drago, qui se frottait le bras en répétant à Clémentine qu'il allait bien ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'il venait de faire une grave erreur. Car quand il releva la tête vers Hermione, celle-ci tenait le carnet entre ses mains et elle le narguait avec.

« Tu le veux ? » Devina-t-elle en souriant. « Alors viens le cherch – »

« Ça suffit ! » S'exclama alors Clémentine, furibonde. Elle s'interposa entre Drago et Hermione avec autorité. « J'en ai assez de vos petites _manigances _! »

Elle pointa d'un doigt accusateur la jeune Gryffondor qui la regardait avec un sourire crispé.

« Rends-lui son journal intime, _Lavande_. Immédiatement ! »

Serrant le livret contre son cœur, la jeune fille secoua énergiquement la tête, comme un enfant refuse de coopérer. En bas des marches, une voix grave la fit sursauter.

« Herrrmione! Tout va bien ? »

C'était Victor. La jeune fille hocha brièvement la tête, la secoua, enfin bref, fit quelque chose, et se concentra à nouveau sur la furie blonde qui s'excitait sur elle.

« Espèce de petite garce ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu flirtais avec mon petit ami ?! _Rends-moi ce journal intime, tout de suite _! » Hurla-t-elle alors que sa voix se répercutait dans tout le couloir.

« Tais-toi ! » S'exclama Hermione en reculant légèrement. Ses talons touchaient la première marche de l'escalier. « Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Tu ferais mieux de partir avant de d'attirer des problèmes ! »

Clémentine serra les dents, et, se doutant que Granger ne comptait pas négocier, décida de résoudre le problème par la force. C'est-à-dire qu'elle poussa Hermione. Surprise par la violence du geste, Hermione lâcha le carnet qui s'envola on-ne-sait-où.

Et elle tomba.

**FIN**! Non je rigole;)

J'ai adoré créer Clémentine, ses mimiques sont hilarantes. Hermione a enfin remarqué qu'elle aimait Drago, ce n'est pas trop tôt hein? Il ne reste plus qu'à vérifier si c'est réciproque…

Enfin… si elle survit à sa chute…

Bon, en ce qui concerne ce chapitre, il a beaucoup de choses que j'ai tenté d'éclaircir (quoi vous n'avez rien compris?), mais il manque encore quelques trucs qui viendront dans le **prochain chapitre**! Qui s'intitulera _'Joyeux Noël!'_, qui sera le **dernier**, qui sera **long** et qui arrivera dans **pas longtemps**.


	15. Quiproquos

**Titre**: Un problème avec les narcissiques?

**Auteur**: Yuumi

**Disclaimer**: J.K. Rowling is the best.

**Genre**: Amour, gloire et beauté. Sans la gloire et la beauté.

**Couples**: J'en ai marre de recopier.

**Notes**: Super cadeau de Noël pour moi: J'ai été surprise par le nombre de reviews reçues pour le chapitre précédent ! MERCI MERCI ! J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre autant que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire!

* * *

**Chapitre XII**

_Joyeux Noël_

_Cher journal,_

_Ou plutôt non. Comment pourrais-je t'appeler aussi singulièrement? Nous ne sommes pas amis. Je n'ai pour amis que les Sang-pur. Journal, es-tu de Sang-pur?_

_Non. En fait, on s'en fiche._

**H**ermione Granger ne mourut pas ce soir-là. Elle ne vit pas sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Elle ne prononça aucune parole héroïque avant de rendre l'âme. Elle n'eut ni chaud ni froid, ou une idiotie du genre que racontent les presque morts lorsque la vie les quitte lentement. Elle ne sentit rien, pour ainsi dire. À un détail près.

Fût-ce sans doute la main de Drago Malefoy qui la rattrapait, et qui glissa entre ses doigts fragiles.

_Cher journal,_

_Sache tout d'abord que tu es un cadeau de Mère. Donc théoriquement je n'ai pas le droit de me débarrasser de toi – Hélas!_  
_Mère croit que je suis un adolescent torturé. Elle devrait regarder du côté des Gryffondor._

Les escaliers n'étaient pas hauts, pourtant. Mais Hermione avait toujours eu le vertige. Et elle avait reculé, reculé encore et encore, reculé en serrant les dents, sans regarder derrière elle. Et quand Victor Krum l'avait appelée, quand Clémentine Darvier l'avait poussée, elle avait trébuché dans sa robe qui traînait, basculé en arrière et était tombée dans le vide…

Il y eut des cris. Des cris de surprise, d'appréhension, d'angoisse. Le dos d'Hermione cogna violemment contre les trois dernières marches, et elle ferma les yeux. Sa paume retomba sur le sol de marbre, ouverte.

Et, chose incroyable, il neigea. Une pluie de feuilles blanchâtres qui voltigeaient de part et d'autre de la salle, cherchant un endroit où se poser.

_Cher journal,_

_Ne t'attends pas à ce que je te confie mon admirable existence, mes amis sont là pour ça. Amis? Il y a pourtant des choses que j'aimerais leur dire. Mes doutes, mes frayeurs, mon envie de quitter l'école pour respirer l'air frais de la liberté._  
_Mais je ne peux pas._

Victor fut la première personne à se précipiter à ses côtés. Clémentine se rua au pied de l'escalier, le teint livide, et fut bien vite devancée par Drago qui soulevait déjà la tête d'Hermione avec douceur. Soudain Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Une feuille venait d'échouer sur sa main, et le papier se froissa au contact de ses doigts crispés.

« Il neige… » Dit-elle en grimaçant de douleur.

« Ne bouge pas… » Grogna Drago qui la sentait remuer. Il regarda tristement le plafond taché de blanc.

« Ce n'est pas de la neige. C'est ma vie qui se fait la malle. » Ajouta-t-il.

Hermione voulut se relever mais il se montra ferme.

« Je n'ai pas mal ! » Protesta en retour la jeune fille.

Mais c'était faux, bien entendu.

_Cher journal,_

_Je sors avec une fille de ma classe, Pansy Parkinson. Elle est un peu niaise – Père dit que l'intelligence d'une femme se développe plus tard que celle d'un homme – mais elle est regardable, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Je fais référence à Hermione Granger, l'amie du Saint Potter, cette petite Sang-de-Bourbe. _  
_Bon, je ne vais pas parler d'elle sinon ça va m'énerver._

Victor, qui s'était fait prestement écarter par Drago, demanda à Clémentine d'aller chercher l'infirmière tandis ce qu'il observait Hermione qui tentait de se relever – à chaque fois, Drago la poussait et elle se rallongeait docilement. Victor regarda leur petit manège avec frustration. Il était clair qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui. En fait, il était inutile. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Herrrmione ? » Appela-t-il, dans l'espoir qu'elle lui adresserait un sourire reconnaissant.

Que nenni. Hermione se mit en tailleur et prit une longue inspiration.

« Mes poumons sifflent quand je respire trop fort. » Constata-t-elle en se tenant la poitrine.

« Alors arrête de respirer… » Ironisa Drago en jetant au loin une feuille qui s'était posée sur ses genoux.

_Cher journal,_

_Si tu savais à quel point Granger me tape sur les nerfs! En cours, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de lever la main toutes les deux secondes. J'aimerai bien lui dire: Mais oui, Granger. Tout le monde sait que tu as un dictionnaire à la place du cerveau!_  
_Espèce de coincée._

L'infirmière, fraîchement arrivée, mit fin à leur aimable conversation avec une question très pertinente.

« Que s'est-il passé, les enfants ? » Voulut-elle savoir en regardant tour à tour les jeunes gens qui se levaient et les feuilles blanches étalées un peu partout dans la salle.

Hermione se décida alors à prendre la parole, évitant à tous d'avoir à énoncer les faits –assez chaotiques, d'ailleurs.

« Eh bien, j'ai trébuché sur ma robe, et je suis tombée des escaliers. » Mentit-elle en ignorant les visages perplexes tournés vers elle.

Clémentine adressa un regard infiniment reconnaissant à la jeune fille tandis que l'infirmière se plaignit de ce qu'on l'appelait 'pour rien alors que ce soir est un soir de fête, les enfants !'

« Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de nettoyer tout ça ! » S'exclama-t-elle sévèrement en désignant la salle jonchée de feuilles blanches. « Sans baguettes ! » Ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Drago qui sortait déjà la sienne avec empressement.

L'infirmière tourna les talons et dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, le garçon fit tournoyer le bout de bois sculpté et un paquet de feuilles s'envola docilement vers ses bras grand ouverts.

_Cher journal,_

_C'est horrible. Quelqu'un a révélé ton insignifiante existence aux élèves de Poudlard. Si je sais qui c'est, je te jure, je l'étrangle. Ma réputation si durement acquise commence à s'écrouler devant moi._

_Je suis sûr que c'est Granger. Elle est tellement…_

Hermione remarqua dans un coin de la pièce qu'une feuille n'avait pas rejoint ses camarades mais se garda bien de le dire – Oh, elle n'était pas curieuse du tout, non non. En toute ignorance, Drago fit disparaître le tas et dirigea sa baguette vers Clémentine qui eut un mouvement de recul.

« Alors toi ! » Lui lança-t-il en foudroyant la jeune fille du regard.

Hermione se leva alors. Merlin que sa robe était froissée! On aurait dit qu'elle avait vécu avec.

« C'est bon, » soupira-t-elle, grand seigneur. « Je n'ai pas envie de revenir là-dessus. »

Elle jeta un regard entendu à Clémentine qui au lieu de rougir de sa jalousie maladive, eut un sourire crispé.

Le seul insatisfait dans cette histoire restait Drago. Et Victor, aussi. Mais lui avait déjà abandonné le combat et attendait silencieusement son heure de gloire, c'est-à-dire l'instant où l'on remarquerait –enfin – sa présence. Non pas qu'il faisait tapisserie, quoique... La couleur de son visage approchait les tons rougeâtres des murs du couloir… Mais bref. Il restait l'autre, le Serpentard.

« Je n'ai rien suivi, là. » Avoua-t-il en se plaçant du côté d'Hermione qui passait deux doigts pensifs dans ses cheveux broussailleux. Celle-ci lui adressa un regard compatissant.

« Laisse tomber. »

Et ce fut précisément à ce moment-là que Victor en eut marre – eh oui, l'individu avait quand même attendu assez longtemps, et décida d'intervenir.

«Herrrmione, je crois que tu devrrais aller te rrreposer aprrès ce qu'il vient de t'arrriver. Je peux te rrraccompagner…» Lui proposa-t-il courtoisement.

La jeune fille, partagée entre l'envie de partir et celle de rester haussa les épaules, indécise.

« Non, » s'opposa alors Drago. « Ça ne sert à rien d'aller déprimer toute seule dans le dortoir alors que ce soir c'est la veille des vacances.»

_Qui t'as dit que j'allais déprimer ? _S'étonna silencieusement Hermione, amusée. Victor secoua la tête. On sentait dans son regard un refus de négocier.

« Non. Herrrmione va monter se coucher, elle est fatiguée. »

« Ne décide pas à sa place de ce qui est bien pour elle ! » Se récria Drago en haussant le ton.

« Tu la connais mieux que moi, peut-êtrrrre?» S'insurgea alors Victor, le défiant du regard.

« Ouai. Mieux que toi, en tout cas. »

Sans laisser le temps à Hermione et aux autres d'assimiler l'information (_Ah bon?_), Drago tira la jeune fille par le bras, l'invitant à la suivre vers la Grande Salle. Celle-ci pila avant de se prendre la porte fermée dans la figure. La musique qui s'en réchappait était entraînante et les élèves semblaient s'amuser.

Et Clémentine croisa les bras.

« C'est bien beau tout ça, mais Hermione? Vous lui avez demandé son avis? » S'impatienta-t-elle en faisant un geste en sa direction.

L'intéressée haussa à nouveau les épaules.

« Euh… » Fit-elle.

En fait, elle adorait qu'on se batte pour elle. Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Je me demande si je ne devrais pas… » Elle s'arrêta et croisa le regard froncé de Drago. Puis elle regarda Clémentine. Puis Victor. Puis ses pieds.

« Aah… mes chaussures… J'ai jeté mes chaussures par-dessus le balcon.»

Victor haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas grrrrave, le dorrrtoirrr n'est pas si loin. »

« Tout le monde s'en fiche si tu danses pieds nus. » Plaida Drago en tapant contre la porte de la salle de bal.

_Depuis quand?_ Se dit Hermione.

_Cher journal,_

_Je sais qui m'a balancé. C'est Jin. On a beau être sortis ensemble, je ne comprends toujours pas sa trahison. Trop jalouse, cette fille._

_Ce n'était pas Granger, en fait._

Soudain Clémentine eut une idée. Elle se tourna vers Victor avec un sourire qui en disait long.

« Ça ne te dérangerait pas de m'accompagner au carrosse? Je me sens fatiguée… » Simula-t-elle en se tenant le front.

Hermione eut un rire acerbe.

« Laisse tomber, j'ai déjà essayé... » Grinça-t-elle.

Victor lui jeta un regard noir puis se tourna vers Clémentine en lui offrant son bras.

« Bien sûrrr. Je ne peux pas manquer à mon devoirrr de gentleman. Surrrtout devant une si jolie fille…»

Et tous deux partirent. Et Hermione n'en revint pas.

« Je n'en reviens pas ! » Hoqueta-t-elle.

_Quel… __!_

Drago éclata d'un rire moqueur.

« Ah, ce type… Surprenant. Un peu con, mais surprenant. »

Hermione soupira longuement.

« Et dire que je l'aimais… Il y a longtemps, bien sûr. » Se rattrapa-t-elle.

« Noon, tu as aimé ce _loser _? » S'exclama le Serpentard, le souffle coupé.

Hermione rougit et se tordit les mains.

« Eh bien… En quatrième année… »

_Cher journal,_

_Je ne peux résolument PAS le croire. NON. Cette somptueuse jeune fille qui danse avec Krum ne peut PAS être Hermione Granger. C'est impossible. Quand je suis entré dans la salle de bal, c'est elle que j'ai vue en premier. Et le pire, c'est que je n'ai pas réussi à décoller mon regard d'elle de toute la soirée. Je ne savais même plus où j'étais, ni ce que je faisais, avec qui j'étais… Comment une fille aussi insignifiante qu'elle peut être aussi belle?_

_ARRG._

Hermione agita la main devant le visage pensif de Drago. Le garçon secoua la tête avec violence, comme pour chasser au loin un souvenir troublant.

« Ouai, je crois me rappeler de toi… » Grogna-t-il en fixant le sol. S'il la regardait, soit il rougirait de son affreux mensonge, soit il éclaterait d'un rire gêné.

Silence.

« Je reviens. » Reprit-il, toujours en évitant ses yeux interrogateurs. Il gravit alors les marches avec rapidité. Il n'aimait pas lui tourner le dos.

Hermione s'avança légèrement.

« Où… où est-ce que tu vas ? Tu ne me laisses pas toute seule, hein ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Il se retourna et la regarda, surpris (et ravi aussi). Il y avait tellement de détresse dans son regard… Il se tourna à nouveau, le regard incrusté dans les déchirures de la tapisserie grenat.

« Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as demandé dans la réserve de Rogue ? »

Hermione lâcha un soupir.

« Bon, vas-y. » Le pressa-t-elle. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il lui tourne le dos.

_Cher journal,_

_Elle n'a pas parlé en cours ! Incroyable ! Je le jure, j'ai guetté son bras toute la journée et pas une seule fois il ne s'est levé. Par contre, elle avait les yeux brillants et elle souriait comme une imbécile heureuse. Depuis le bal de Noël. Ça fait quand même deux semaines._ _Tout ça à cause de ce con._

Hermione regarda autour d'elle avec une certaine stupeur. C'est fou ce que l'ambiance pouvait changer quand on se retrouvait seule. Elle se dirigea à pas feutrés vers l'endroit où reposait la feuille échappée du journal intime de Drago.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. La feuille frôla ses mains tremblantes et Hermione ferma les yeux. Puis elle les rouvrit.

_Cher journal,_

_Mère m'a encore envoyé une de ses déchirantes lettres mouillées de larmes pour Noël. Elle doit vraiment se sentir seule pour écrire autant. Outre les innombrables preuves d'amour qui en découle, il y a l'ultime recommandation dont elle me bassine chaque année. J'ai recopié quelques phrases destinées à me faire réfléchir:_

_« Drago chéri, je sais que tu ne l'as pas, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'Il prévoyait de t'en faire l'honneur à ta majorité et tu as seize ans! Le temps passe si vite… »_

_« Si tu savais comme je suis inquiète pour toi! Je ne veux pas que tu sois toi aussi arrêté par le ministère… »_

_Bla bla bla. Je ne l'ai pas, Sa foutue marque. Je n'en veux pas. Je les emmerde._

Hermione serra le bout de papier de toutes ses forces. Il datait de trois semaines.

_Marque? Marque ?!_

La marque des Ténèbres. Il ne l'avait pas. Il n'était pas un Mangemort, et n'aspirait visiblement pas à en être ! Elle éclata d'un rire soulagé. Voilà qui ôtait un bien lourd poids de sa poitrine.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? C'est quoi ce papier ? »

La voix de Drago interrompit ses réjouissances avec brutalité. Hermione fit volte-face avec la moue d'un voleur prit sur le fait.

« Je suis désolée… » Dit-elle, en froissant le papier entre ses doigts.

Elle ne savait plus pourquoi elle s'excusait, en fait. Pour avoir lu le journal? Où l'avoir pris pour un partisan du diable pendant six années ?

Drago désigna le papier. « C'est à moi, ça ? »

« Oui. Une feuille de ton journal. » Avoua la jeune fille en serrant le papier contre elle. Une preuve de son innocence ! Elle allait la chérir toute sa vie. Au moins.

« Je… je sais tout. » Reprit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

Drago eut alors un horrible pressentiment qui colora soudainement son visage et recula avec précaution.

« Tu… sais tout ? » Répéta-t-il, le regard fuyant, cherchant sans cesse une issue par laquelle s'enfuir.

Hermione hocha la tête et fit un pas.

« Tout. » Approuva-t-elle. « M… _Drago_, écoute… je suis désolée mais…»

« Attends un peu ! » La coupa le jeune garçon, le teint cramoisi. « Je vais t'expliquer… »

« Pas besoin. Tout était écrit. »

« SI ! » S'écria Drago, ce qui fit sursauter Hermione. « Si… J'y tiens. »

Il se racla la gorge.

« Eh bien… Je m'en suis aperçu depuis… Tu sais, le bal de Noël…»

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Quel rapport y avait-il entre Voldemort et la fête de fin d'année?

« Je… t'ai vue danser avec Krum et j'ai eu… Hum… »

Elle fronça encore plus les sourcils.

« Mais… » Commença-t-elle, perplexe.

« Non ! » L'interrompit Drago en se frottant les tempes. « Écoute, je comprends que ce soit dur à accepter… »

Hermione le regarda débiter son texte avec incompréhension. Était-ce à elle qu'il parlait? Ou bien au sol ? De quoi parlait-il?

« Parce que depuis toujours, on est sans cesse confrontés l'un à l'autre, mais… Maintenant… »

_De quoi parle-t-il, bon sang?!_

« Drago… Je parlais de la mar… »

« Je t'aime. »

« …que… » La fin de sa phrase mourut au bout de ses lèvres et emporta son cœur à tout jamais.

* * *

**C**lémentine inclina la tête et plissa les yeux.

« Je crois distinguer la Grande Ours… » Dit-elle à celui qui s'accrochait avec rage à son bras.

Il ne répondit pas. Clémentine abandonna un instant sa contemplation des étoiles et porta son attention sur Victor qui remuait des idées noires.

« Tu l'aimes tant que ça ? » Murmura-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

« Je n'arrrrive pas à crroirrre que j'aie été dépassé par ce type ! » Cracha-t-il.

Clémentine eut un soupir de compassion.

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas le seul à être déçu… »

Le joueur de Quidditch fit un mouvement vague vers le château.

« La façon dont il la regarrdait… Je ne peux pas rrrivaliser. »

« Lav… _Granger_ est aussi amoureuse. J'en suis sûre. Ils ne savent pas qu'ils partagent les mêmes sentiments ? » S'enquit la jeune française.

Il ricana.

« Ils sont trrop bêtes pourr s'en douter. Mais ce soirrr… »

Il leva les yeux aux étoiles alors qu'une trace doré traversait prestement le ciel.

« On a qu'à prrier pourr eux… »

* * *

**H**ermione eut alors l'horrible impression d'être au milieu d'un cours d'Arithmétique qu'elle ne comprenait absolument pas.

« Q-QUOI ? » Hurla-t-elle.

Elle lâcha la feuille qui virevolta au large du sol. Quand celle-ci entra dans le champ de vision de Drago, il put lire _'Je n'en veux pas. Je les emmerde.'_

« Merde ! » Jura-t-il.

Il se passa une main tremblante devant les yeux et eut un rire nerveux. _Je n'ai pas dit ça._ Hermione tentait de raisonner son cœur. _Il n'a pas dit ça. Tu as halluciné, ma vieille !_ Essaya-t-elle de se persuader. En vain.

« Je suis vraiment le roi des imbéciles. » Se lamenta le jeune homme en fermant les yeux.

« A-attends un peu, là… » Bégaya la jeune fille.

_Attendez._

« Non, non, oublie ce que j'ai dit. » Soupira Drago.

« Si c'est une blague, ce n'est pas drôle… » Reprit Hermione.

_C'est une blague?_

« Une blague? Oui… non ! Euh… » Balbutia-t-il, perdu. « J'aurais préféré n'avoir jamais dit ça. Quel idiot… »

Il lui adressa un regard confus qui la troubla beaucoup.

« Je suppose que tu ne parlais pas de… De… Tu parlais de la marque? »

« Euh, oui. C'était ça, le secret découvert ... » Lui fit-elle savoir, affreusement gênée de cet horrible quiproquo.

« Écoute, tu n'as juste qu'à oublier ce que j'ai dit, d'accord ? » Proposa avec espoir Drago.

_Non…_

« Non ! Je ne veux pas oublier ! » Protesta violemment Hermione, ce qui le fit sursauter. « Ça me fait… Tellement plaisir ! »

Le garçon sembla déconcerté, puis se reprit. Ses yeux s'assombrirent.

« Ça te fait plaisir de m'avoir rembarré? Tu vas le raconter à tout le monde, c'est ça…»

_Hein?_

« Quoi ? Encore un quiproquo, je crois. » Pouffa-t-elle, la voix un peu tremblante. « Non… Je me suis excusée de t'avoir cru pendant six ans du côté des mages noirs. D'ailleurs, je le répète: mille excuses. »

Drago se tourna vers les escaliers.

« Je crois que… nous avons des problèmes de communication, toi et moi. » Déclara-t-il gravement.

« Pourquoi ne pas utiliser un langage universel, dans ce cas?» Suggéra aimablement Hermione en s'approchant de lui. Surpris, il se retourna.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds – faute de chaussures, et puis Drago était quand même grand- et appuya les lèvres contre les siennes l'espace d'un instant. Quand elle s'éloigna, elle ne put s'empêcher de glousser: il avait gardé une expression incrédule figée sur le visage, comme dans les dessins animés en noir et blanc qu'Hermione aimait tant.

« … » Fit-il.

Elle secoua la tête en riant.

« Tu sais… » Commença-t-elle en s'interrompant pour chercher les mots adéquats. « Je m'en suis rendue compte il n'y a pas si longtemps… »

Elle le regarda tendrement.

« Moi aussi je t'ai – »

Et là, ce fut le drame. La porte de la salle de bal s'ouvrit en grand et une petite fusée rousse rua sur Hermione, mains sur les hanches.

« HERMIONE! Qu'est-ce-que-tu-fais-je-t'attends-depuis-trois-pl ombes ! » Débita-t-elle, hystérique, ignorant le fait qu'elle venait de mettre un terme à une très intéressante conversation. Mais Hermione, qui avait cru mourir de peur, ne lui en voulut pas vraiment.

Ginny remarqua enfin la présence de Drago et lui adressa un regard assassin.

« Oh, toi. Tu ne lui a rien fait de mal, j'espère ? » L'attaqua-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur sur sa personne.

« Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! » Assura courageusement le jeune homme.

Ginny balaya ses promesses d'un geste impatient. Elle avait tellement de choses à dire qu'elle ne demandait aucune réponse à ses questions.

« Il est bientôt minuit, » leur informa-t-elle. « Dumbledore tient à faire un discours avant de clore la fête. Vous deux feriez mieux de venir. »

Elle adressa un signe de tête à Hermione avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Et la musique fut étouffée par les lourdes portes en bois.

« Je ne crois pas qu'on ait le choix, si ? » Soupira Drago. Il offrit son bras à Hermione mais celle-ci hésita.

« Mes chaussures… »

« Je suis bon danseur, ne t'inquiètes pas. » Plaisanta le jeune homme.

« Les gens vont me prendre pour la Dame Blanche, ou un truc du genre. » Marmonna-t-elle en faisant la moue. En fait, elle avait peur de faire tache à côté de sa splendeur à lui.

Drago lui sourit et Hermione se sentit la jeune fille la plus heureuse du monde.

« Tu es très belle. Je voulais te le dire depuis le début mais… Je n'ai pas osé. » Souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Hermione glissa son bras dans le sien et fit quelques pas vers la salle de bal. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit au-delà. Avec dignité, Drago réajusta sa cravate.

« Allons-y. Montrons à tous ces gens à quel point ils avaient tort. » Murmura la jeune fille en tournant doucement la poignée.

Les portes sculptées s'ouvrirent cérémonieusement et la lumière qui inonda le couloir fut si brève, si intense, qu'Hermione fit le vœu d'être éternellement guidée par cette formidable lueur qui semblait émaner du ciel, une lueur qui les bénissait, Elle, Lui, au nom de tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé.

**FIN**

**PS:** Cette nuit-là, on fit un grand feu de joie dans lequel périrent tragiquement le journal intime de Drago Malefoy, le bouquin du professeur McGonagall – dont le contenu ne fut jamais lu ni dévoilé, le caleçon de Neville Londubat, le dessin démoniaque de Parvati Patil et bien sûr, le couteau rouillé de monsieur Brown.

« Joyeux Noël ! »

Beugla alors Hermione Granger, avant de s'effondrer sur le canapé de la salle commune des Gryffondor, complètement saoule.

**RE-FIN.**

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini.

Merci d'avoir tout lu. J'espère que vous avez ri et pleuré avec moi dans cette aventure.  
À plus.

(Sortie digne)


End file.
